


Левша (Left)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон Ватсон – Левша. Он старался, чтобы это не влияло на его жизнь, но, как и все Левши, знал, что такое практически невозможно.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639976) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



> Пролог и первая глава переведена Nataniely. Вторая глава переведена Киара_Рысь с другой бетой, главы 3 и 4 - перевод Киара-Рысь с моим бетингом. Начиная с 5 главы - мой перевод без беты.

Джон Ватсон - Левша.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы это как-то влияло на его жизнь, но, как и любой другой человек с подобной проблемой, Джон знал, что такое почти невозможно.  
  
В начальной школе ему вручили кипу брошюр Комиссии. В них говорилось, что это совершенно нормально - Левши составляют десять процентов населения планеты; у них может быть и достойная карьера, и хороший дом, и дети (Правши). А на одной брошюрке был рисунок: двое совершенно по-дурацки счастливых детей с огромными глазами и поднятыми вверх руками: одной правой и одной левой. _«Левши такие же, как все»_ , - гласила подпись.  
  
Джон никак не мог понять, почему нужна специальная брошюра, чтобы сказать ему, что он ничем не отличается от остальных, раз он _действительно_ ничем от них не отличается. Кроме него ее не получил никто.  
  
Не то чтобы Джон происходил из семьи, члены которой обладали какими-то впечатляющими дарами; но у всех было _хоть что-то_. Сейчас его родители уже умерли, но раньше мать превосходно разбивала яйца, всякий раз – просто идеально. А отцу, который водил грузовик, ни разу в жизни не потребовалось спрашивать дорогу. Дар Гарри, его сестры, маму только расстраивал, а теперь он стал и причиной переживаний самого Джона. Но ему всегда казалось, что уж лучше такой, от которого одни проблемы, чем вообще никакого.  
  
«Нет». Это слово из трех букв преследует Левшу повсюду. В паспорте, водительских правах, налоговой декларации, в любом официальном документе: специальная графа. Вид дара: психический, физический, элементарный, случайный, бесполезный, ярко выраженный, неклассифицируемый - _нет_. Галочка.  
  
И взгляды. Знающие, иногда жалостливые взгляды, которые Джон постоянно притягивает к себе, стоит ему взять в руки ручку или вилку. Но он никого не винит, совсем никого. Всех их воспитали реагировать именно так, даже если сами они никогда этого не признают. В конце концов, он тоже замечает других Левшей.  
  
Так что Джон просто делает вид, что все в порядке, и его совсем не интересует, есть у него какой-то там дар или нет. Кто его знает, может, это было бы что-нибудь совершенно бесполезное. Умение складывать бумажные журавлики или насвистывать Баха под водой. Возможно, сквернословить на пяти языках. Джон знал одного парня в школе, который так мог.  
  
По-настоящему же уникальный дар встречается редко – куда реже, чем Левши. Для этого и нужна Комиссия: не выискивать Левшей, а находить эти необыкновенно редкие таланты. Впрочем, не то чтобы на самом деле требовалось выискивать Левшей; обычно их легко заметить еще в начальной школе, даже если некоторые из них всерьез пытаются притвориться Правшами. Джон таким не занимался. Идея выдавать себя за кого-то, кем он не был, никогда его не привлекала. И это не говоря уж о том, что, несмотря на все возможные усилия, правой рукой Джон всегда писал как курица лапой.  
  
А еще, хотя он никогда не пытался выделиться в чем-то другом, чтобы компенсировать свой недостаток, школу Джон закончил лучшим учеником в классе, и его пригласили сразу несколько медфаков. Джону было известно, что в его семье никогда не было врачей, но он обладал большими способностями к медицине. Очень большими. И это было здорово.  
  
Во всяком случае, теперь жизнь Левшей, кажется, стала налаживаться. «Приобщение», государственная программа, согласно которой Левшей распределяли на низкооплачиваемые рабочие места – считалось, что справиться с более сложными заданиями им не по силам, – в основном прекратила действовать, когда еще Джон был ребенком. Но шаткая видимость равенства, оказывается, не способна скрыть истину, которую Джон усвоил на медфаке: его карьера никогда не станет такой же легкой и незамутненной, как у одногруппников-правшей. Притворяться, что будет иначе, бессмысленно.  
  
Между тем, на горизонте уже маячила армия. Джон и не сомневался, что его призовут. Военная служба всегда была для Левшей негласным спасением – и неважно, что ходят слухи, будто им служить тяжелее, потому что там на них зачастую смотрят как на расходный материал. Джона это не заботило. Зато в армии он наконец-то познакомился с такими же, как он, Левшами, которых не волнует, какой рукой Джон держит вилку. Дела в части шли прекрасно, она находилась на самом лучшем счету. Джону, как ни странно, пришлось по душе быть на передовой, далеко от дома, посреди знойной, полной опасностей пустыни. Когда он учился стрелять, на один краткий миг мелькнула мысль: быть может, у него все-таки есть дар. Потому что из него выходил чертовски хороший стрелок. Практически снайпер.  
  
Но оказалось, что это не дар. Он прошел несколько стандартных тестов, даже поговорил со специалистом. Да, он одарен от природы, но с официальной точки зрения не обнаружено ничего, что входило бы в широкий диапазон "Талантов".  
  
Естественно, Джон всегда стрелял левой рукой. Но все в порядке.  


***

  
Причиной того, что из Афганистана его отправили домой, стало ранение. Откуда стреляли - неизвестно, но пуля прошила плечо.  
  
Джон помнил, как сидел в блиндаже, напряженно оглядываясь по сторонам, гадая, сумеет ли снайпер, невидимый на своей позиции посреди бескрайней пустынной равнины, накрыть их. Они выдвинулись вперед, уверенные, что где-то рядом притаилась угроза, но достать их из огнестрельного оружия невозможно: ходить по пескам считалось безопасным. Джон помнил, как в тот день покалывало шею, когда он надевал вещмешок. Помнит песок под ботинками, запах пота, бензина и металла.  
  
В памяти отчетливо отпечаталось, как зудела голова, как драло горло, и как мелькали, сменяя друг друга, картинки: оружие, прицелы, гильзы. Джону тогда пришлось остановиться и откашляться, благо из блиндажа он вылезал последним. А затем перед глазами расплылась краснота, над равниной гулко разнесся звук выстрела. Колени уткнулись в песок. По-прежнему зудит голова, а окружающий мир сжимается до точки, пока ее окончательно не поглощает тьма.  
  
Снайпера так никогда и не нашли. В тот день погибла половина группы Джона.  
  
Возможно, не начнись инфекция, Джон в какой-то мере и вернулся бы к службе. Его на вертолете доставили в госпиталь, и большая часть месяца слилась в сплошное пятно покрашенных белой краской кроватей, о чем-то бормочущих лиц и прочно закрепившихся в сознании кошмарных видений перестрелок. Джон то приходил в себя, то соскальзывал в небытие, чувствуя, как пульсирует в плече боль, и с уверенностью врача понимая, что тело не справляется.  
  
Он помнил голос одного врача. Джон даже не знал ее имени, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что она была хорошим врачом, как и он сам. Очень хорошим врачом. Когда ее голос проник в его кошмары, стало легче. Размытая картинка начала обретать четкость, и однажды Джон заметил потрепанные края одеяла на своей койке, бинт на все еще ноющем плече и, наконец, понял, где он.  
  
Джон был ужасно слаб. Помимо инфекции в ране, ему пришлось бороться с дизентерией, и в итоге он похудел почти на два стоуна*. Начали дрожать руки.  
  
А затем появилась хромота.  
  
\- Это психосоматическое, никаких серьезных физических повреждений нет. Так порой бывает после того, как человек оказался в травмирующих обстоятельствах, а вы видели немало такого, что способно нанести травму, - объяснила врач. И хотя она радостно и открыто улыбалась, собравшиеся на лбу извиняющиеся морщинки сказали все, что ему нужно знать. ПТСР**. Даже если он оправится после ранения, в армии ему больше не служить.  
  
Джона отправили обратно в Англию.  
  
**От переводчика**  
  
_* Сто́ун (англ. stone, букв. «камень») — британская единица измерения массы, равная 14 фунтам или 6,35029318 килограммам._  
  
** ПТСР - посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР, «вьетнамский синдром», «афганский синдром», «чеченский синдром») — психологическое состояние, которое возникает в результате психотравмирующих ситуаций, выходящих за пределы обычного человеческого опыта и угрожающих физической целостности субъекта или других людей.


	2. Глава 1

\- Гарри. Я не могу остаться у тебя.   
  
Джон уже устал спорить, но его сестру, очевидно, это не останавливает.  
  
\- Ничего не желаю слышать, Джон. Ты же совсем один в этой жуткой квартирке и при этом едва ходишь. Почему бы тебе не спать у меня на диване? Я буду брать тебя с собой, водить всюду. Могу с кем-нибудь познакомить. Я знаю _очень много_ милых девушек. Нечего тебе все время сидеть в одиночестве, в твоем-то состоянии...  
  
\- Я не стану служить оправданием тому, чтобы ты пользовалась своим даром на всю катушку. Уверен, Клара будет не в восторге.  
  
\- Клара... - Гарри запнулась.  
  
\- Гарри, - устало вздохнул Джон, - Что ты натворила?  
  
\- Она не хочет, чтобы я использовала его, Джон, и это неправильно. Я такая, какая…  
  
\- Ну умеешь ты находить вечеринки. Потрясающе. Вваливаешься к незнакомцам на барбекю. Или, боже упаси, на чаепития к шестилеткам. Нельзя пользоваться своим даром для того, чтобы гулять ночь напролет, да так, что под конец даже собственное имя из головы вылетает. Клара _любит тебя_ , Гарри, ты не можешь относиться к ней так, будто...   
  
\- Джон, слушай. Я и не жду, что ты поймешь, хорошо? Ты не тот человек. То есть…  
  
У Джона скручивает желудок. Внезапно становится холодно.   
  
\- Да, - соглашается он. - Да, я тоже не жду, что сумею понять, - и вешает трубку.  


***

  
  
Иногда, проснувшись от кошмара, Джон начинал сомневаться, стоило ли вообще просыпаться.  
  
Когда он не мог заснуть, он чистил свой пистолет.  


***

  
  
Каждое утро Джон подолгу гулял по Лондону. Целый час, иногда два.  
  
Когда Гарри принималась докучать разговорами о том, как бездарно он тратит свою жизнь, Джон возражал, что гуляет потому, что ему необходим свежий воздух, что так он тренирует ногу. Он ни словом не упоминал о том тихом отчаянии, что толкает его прочь из квартиры, подальше от пистолета, манящего покоем и избавлением от боли. Гарри ни к чему лишняя причина для беспокойства, честно; довольно той ерунды с Кларой. Потому что ее методы борьбы с депрессией всегда заканчиваются бутылкой.  
  
Иногда Джон гулял целый день, неловко ковыляя по тротуарам, и лица прохожих, автобусы, такси сливались в одно размытое пятно. Они были не реальнее кошмаров, от которых перехватывает дыхание, - все тот же туман, затягивающая в себя трясина без конца и края. Полусон-полуявь, стискивавшие рукоять - когда пистолета, а когда трости - пальцы. Никакой разницы.  
  
Именно поэтому Джон вздрогнул, точно его разбудили, когда услышал радостный оклик Майка Стэмфорда.  
  
\- Джон. Джон Ватсон!  
  
Чуть позже они уселись рядом на скамейке в парке, попивая горячий кофе. От него перестало ныть в горле, а мир вокруг обрел четкость, вновь напоминая реальность.  
  
Майк остался точно таким, как и прежде: добродушным, основательным, солидным. Естественно, он уже был женат, с детьми и постоянной работой в Бартсе. Майк - Правша, как и большинство людей, хотя Джон никогда не общался с ним достаточно близко, чтобы спросить, что за дар у него. Но это и не особенно важно. Рядом с Майком Джон чувствовал себя пустой оболочкой, пришельцем, угодившим на чужую планету.  
  
\- Я бы пригласил тебя поужинать, но мы вечером идем на свадьбу, - сказал Майк. – Хотел бы я там не показываться, однако, я знаком с женихом и невестой, так что… Долг обязывает. Мои студенты.  
  
\- Нет, нет. Все в порядке. Это замечательно. Здорово было с тобой встретиться.  
  
\- Я рад, что столкнулся с тобой, Джон. Встретимся как-нибудь еще? В смысле, выпьем кофе.  
  
\- Было бы неплохо.  
  
Пока Майк отхлебывал напиток, между ними повисло напряженное молчание.  
  
\- Ты планируешь в городе оставаться, пока не определишься?  
  
\- Не знаю. В Лондоне на армейскую пенсию не проживешь.  
  
\- Сними квартиру с кем-нибудь в доле?  
  
Джон покачал головой, искоса бросив на Майка взгляд.  
  
\- Да брось. Кто станет со мной жить?  
  
Глаза Майка сверкнули, и Джон неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ; а потом его плечо свела судорога, тяжелая, точно его мысли. Вздрогнув, Джон неловко поерзал на скамейке, и Майк издал странный смешок, как будто забыв, что сидит тут не один.  
  
\- Ты второй мне это сегодня говоришь, - рассеянно заметил Майк, и Джон удивленно моргнул.  


***

  
  
Лаборатория Бартса выглядела совершенно обыкновенной, точно такой же, какой ее помнил Джон, но вот человека в ней обыкновенным было не назвать. Он сродни пронзающей тело пуле. Джон сразу понял это.  
  
Майк так и лучился довольной улыбкой все то время, что они провели вместе, точно все было абсолютно нормально. Но в лаборатории воздух кажется тяжелым, металлическим, в нем ощутимо различается притяжение, и Джону кажется, что он сейчас умрет из-за вопросов, которые задает этот незнакомец.  
  
Шерлок Холмс, очевидно.  
  
Он просто окинул его пристальным взглядом и спокойно перечислил все основные факты жизни Джона: войну, хромоту, то, что Джон Левша. По сути, он смотрел на него и мгновенно все узнавал. Голубые, словно проникающие внутрь глаза встретились с глазами Джона, и тот ощутил, как непривычно пронзило позвоночник, нахлынула волна адреналина, пронесся чистый нервный импульс. Все равно что смотреть в прицел винтовки: ни малейшего шанса отвести взгляд.  
  
А завтра они поедут взглянуть на квартиру. Чертова совместная аренда. Джон, такой обычный, да еще и Левша, будет жить в одной квартире с этим человеком, который либо полоумный гений, либо обладает каким-то невероятным даром, либо то и другое вместе.  
  
Шерлок Холмс был настолько необычным, настолько потрясающим, что, пожимая в дверях Бартса Майку руку, Джон не удержался от неловко вырвавшегося вопроса.  
  
\- Это его дар, верно?  
  
Майк поднял брови и улыбнулся, отчего ямочки на его щеках стали глубже.  
  
\- В смысле, я не… - торопливо начал Джон, но Майк поднял руку, останавливая его.  
  
\- Ничего удивительного, - произнес он. – Не буду утверждать, что хорошо знаю Шерлока, но все, кто знаком с ним, представляют, на что он способен. Думаю, это действительно какая-то разновидность дара, хотя не скажу точно, к какой из официальных категорий ее можно отнести. С уверенностью могу сказать, что он не Аналитик. Все свои выводы он получает, просто посмотрев на человека. Наблюдение, ничего больше.  
  
\- И ты думаешь, что кто-то вроде него захочет жить в одной квартире со мной?  
  
Все так же улыбаясь, Майк пожал плечами. Господи, да он проулыбался все то время, что они пробыли в Бартсе. Это немного тревожит.  
  
\- Но ведь он, похоже, не против такого расклада?  
  
\- Думаю, нет. Боже, - Джон провел рукой по шее. - Ну ладно, спасибо, Майк, серьезно. От всей души.  
  
\- Не за что, - ответил Майк, пожимая ему руку, и, развернувшись к больнице, махнул на прощание. - Напиши мне на почту, ладно? Расскажешь, вышло ли из этого что-нибудь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джон. Он никак не мог перестать думать о человеке, так легко разогнавшим своим черным шерстяным пальто застилавший утро густой туман. Человеке, который забыл в морге плеть.   


***

  
  
Джон понял, что квартира на Бейкер-стрит 221 «Б» - его дом, еще раньше, чем успел подняться до середины лестницы. Такое чувство, что меньше чем за двадцать шагов вся его жизнь изменилась от одного неизбежного вывода. Конечно же, он переезжает: здесь было уютно, тепло, повсюду разбросаны вещи, и ни капли не похоже на его квартирку. Но, что самое важное, здесь был Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Джону только и осталось, что сидеть в кресле, на удивление удобном, и смотреть, как от Шерлока во все стороны волнами расходилась энергия, обрушиваясь на него подобно приливу. Этот человек казался ему самым живым из всех людей, что когда-либо встречались Джону, каждая его молекула была исполнена осознанием цели.  
  
Так что когда он предложил Джону пойти с ним, – подумать только, на самом деле куда-то с ним пойти, - хотя Джон понятия не имел, куда именно, знал только, что это связано с убийством, – Джон не смог отказаться. Он просто был не в силах сказать нет. Устроившись на заднем сиденье такси, Джон ощутил легкость, почти что опьянение от стремительного напора сидящего рядом Шерлока. А еще от невозможного неправдоподобия всего происходящего.  
  
В общей сложности, он знал этого человека около двадцати минут…  
  
Когда они молча сидели в такси, между грубых каменных коробок и стеклянных шпилей лондонских зданий садилось солнце, но Шерлок, со всеми его темными завитками волос, словно притягивал тени.  
  
\- Там, в лаборатории Вы спросили: Афганистан или Ирак, - наконец, заговорил Джон.  
  
\- Элементарно, - голос Шерлока звучал холодно, но при этом он очень быстро проговаривал слова, точно ждал, что Джон вот-вот заговорит. – Ваша стрижка, выправка. Вы левша. Большинство Левшей либо сами поступают на военную службу, либо оказываются завербованы в армию сразу после школы.   
  
Далее следовала целая череда торопливо выпаленных деталей: граница загара, хромота (психосоматическая и, _естественно_ , подразумевает психотерапевта). У Джона даже рот приоткрылся от такого потока информации.  
  
\- У Вас есть вопросы, - заметил Шерлок, и в затухающем свете дня его глаза отливали сияющей синевой.  
  
Ошеломление было слишком сильно, так что Джон спросил первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, это ваш дар. Но что это конкретно? К какой категории он относится?  
  
Шерлок искривил губы, но обиженным не выглядел.  
  
\- Если учесть, что ваша степень одаренности стала мне известна с первой же минуты наблюдения, кажется справедливым, чтобы вы узнали мою, - Шерлок мимолетом бросил взгляд на левую руку Джона. – Мой дар с трудом поддается объяснению. Самое точно определение, пожалуй… дедукция. Способность делать выводы, устанавливая связи между разобщенными частицами информации. Но это вовсе не так просто. Требуются усилия. Необходимо наблюдать, - он посмотрел в окно. - И он… не классифицируется.  
  
\- Не классифицируется, - Джон сглотнул. Это почти неслыханно.  
  
\- Считается, что он уникален, - обернувшись, Шерлок окинул Джона оценивающим взглядом. - Проблемы?  
  
До Джона дошло, что он таращится самым неприличным образом. Торопливо выдохнув, он покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет. Никаких. Просто… это было потрясающе. Невероятно.  
  
Глаза Шерлока вспыхнули, уголки губ чуть приподнялись.  
  
\- Вы так считаете?  
  
\- Да. То есть, может, вы… не могли бы вы рассказать еще что-нибудь?  
  
Эти слова вызывают искреннюю, смущенную улыбку. Она озадачивает. Точно Шерлока крайне редко хвалят за его фантастические способности. Невероятно.  
  
\- Ваш брат, - начал Шерлок, - у него проблемы с алкоголем. Смотрите… дайте-ка мне ваш сотовый.

 

***

 

Джона ничуть не удивило, что Шерлок бросил его на месте преступления.  
  
Если уж на то пошло, это выглядело куда логичнее приглашения отправиться туда с ним. Человек, способный по одному только состоянию ювелирных украшений женщины сделать вывод о ее постоянных изменах, должен был в итоге понять, что он привел на закрытую Скотланд-Ярдом территорию совершенно бесполезного постороннего.   
  
Чувствуя себя невидимкой, Джон, прихрамывая, спустился по бесконечной лестнице заброшенного дома. Гулко стучала по скрипучим половицам трость. Мимо проходили люди из команды инспектора Лестрейда, неся в руках камеры и различное оборудование. Вернуться в ненавистную квартиру; ждать, вдруг даст о себе знать Шерлок, хотя Джон на это и не рассчитывал. Может, это была некая проверка, целью которой являлось посмотреть, не окажется ли Джон полезным Шерлоку в его работе? Джон не мог представить, что справился с ней, разве что отнести к разряду полезного единственное, само напрашивающееся наблюдение, и несколько восторженных комплиментов.  
  
Впрочем, учитывая все сегодняшние события, этот день оказался великолепной передышкой от череды серых будней Джона. Перед глазами возникла унылая квартира, монотонный бежевый ковер начал постепенно заслонять собой воспоминания о полных яркими мгновениями часах, проведенных в компании Шерлока. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. И если бы он позволил себе немного увлечься мечтами о том, чтобы жить вместе с ним — ну что ж, в итоге это принесло бы только еще одну рану. Ничего удивительного в том, что он снова остался один.  
  
Трезвонящие телефоны, камеры видеонаблюдения, черный «Ягуар», плавно приближающийся к остановке, чтобы забрать его — все это оказалось полной неожиданностью.  
  
Мужчина, стоящий в одиночестве на ровном, глянцевито блестящем полу склада, опирался на зонт; с елейным выражением он осмотрел Джона. У того стало покалывать в шее от ожидания, пока этот непонятный, с иголочки одетый индюк изучающе оглядывал его с ног до головы. У Джона было чувство, будто его просвечивают на рентгене.   
  
Джон слегка сжал и разжал пальцы левой руки. Он ждал, когда незнакомец заговорит.  
  
\- Доктор Джон Ватсон, - произнес тот. Его голос был изысканным и гладким, точно натертым воском. – Любопытно.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, ничуть, - расправив плечи, возразил Джон. - Если вы так считаете, возможно, вы выбрали не того.  
  
Человек с зонтиком приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Я никогда не ошибаюсь в людях, - спокойно заявил он. - Что Вы можете рассказать мне о Шерлоке Холмсе?  
  
\- Почти ничего. Мы вчера познакомились. Он пригласил меня посмотреть на квартиру, чтобы потом вдвоем арендовать ее.  
  
\- И вы, я полагаю, приняли приглашение?  
  
\- Какое вам до этого дело?  
  
\- Все, что касается Шерлока Холмса,— мое дело, доктор Ватсон. А теперь, похоже, и вы попали в эту категорию.  
  
Подняв голову, Джон посмотрел этому человеку в глаза.  
  
\- Чего именно Вы от меня хотите?  
  
\- Возможно, доктор, вы уже поняли, что у Шерлока Холмса нет друзей. Однако… только вчера встретились, а вы уже переезжаете к нему, а теперь еще и преступления вместе расследуете. Любопытно.  
  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что я собираюсь к нему переехать?  
  
Мужчина окинул Джона еще одним долгим, изучающим взглядом, начиная с его поношенных оксфордов и заканчивая короткой стрижкой. Теперь это нервировало уже не слегка... Джон ждет, молча уставившись перед собой.  
  
Человек с зонтиком нахмурился. Кажется, он был доволен увиденным. На его лице появилась безмятежная улыбка.  
  
\- Полагаю, вас предупредили держаться от него подальше, но по вашей левой руке я вижу, что этого не будет.  
  
Джон судорожно сглотнул, подавляя приступ ярости.  
  
\- Немного грубо, вам не кажется?  
  
Еще одна самодовольная улыбка.  
  
\- Прощу прощения. Я имел в виду не ваше положение Левши, а всего лишь тремор. Ваш терапевт его тоже отметила.  
  
Он достал знакомый блокнот в перелете, который прежде Джон видел только в руках своего терапевта. Во время их встреч с глазу на глаз. Господи. Джон почувствовал, как, застывая, напрягаются все мышцы.  
  
\- Протяните, пожалуйста, вашу левую руку.  
  
\- Кто вы такой, черт возьми?  
  
\- Вашу левую руку, доктор Ватсон.  
  
В кармане Джона раздался сигнал входящего сообщения.  
  
Джон протянул левую руку, ту самую, на которую всегда старался не держать зла. Сейчас, подумал он, будь он Правшой, возможно, он мог бы каким-нибудь образом ответить этому человеку. Каким-нибудь зрелищным трюком. В другой жизни он, вероятно, был бы таким же, как Шерлок; встал бы здесь и по косточкам разобрал незнакомца с помощью одной только силы ума. Но у него ничего нет.   
  
Рука Джона не дрожит ни капли.  
  
Пришедшее сообщение от Шерлока Холмса.  


***

  
  
Шерлок заявил, что любит гулять не один, и это высказывание прозвучало крайне интересно в устах человека, про которого говорят, что у него нет друзей. Разговаривать с черепом на каминной полке Шерлоку не нравится. И Джон решил, что без труда может взять эту обязанность на себя.  
  
Пока Джон заменял Шерлоку череп, он, чтобы проще было гнаться по лондонским задворкам за такси, забывает трость, потом переезжает в 221 «Б» и убивает человека.  
  
С тех пор как Джон в последний раз убил кого-нибудь, прошло немало времени, но он поразительно мало задумывался над своим решением. Его толкало вперед лишь одно: Шерлок вот-вот умрет. Мысли Джона полностью сосредоточились на этом, в теле проснулись рефлексы военного, а все, что Джон видел, сузилось до одной-единственной точки. Выстрел получился хорошим. На самом деле, просто отличным, поэтому он не топтался на месте, чтобы убедиться в результате. Он знал его. Стоило таксисту упасть, и он ушел прежде, чем Шерлок обернулся.  
  
Шаги эхом разносились по прямым безлюдным коридорам. Джон слышал, как напряженно колотится его сердце, чувствовал, как ступают его ноги, обе ноги, а все тело вновь настроено на такую знакомую военную частоту. Ни боли, ни хромоты, только кристально чистое сознание, звон адреналина в крови и удобно лежащая в ладони рукоять пистолета. В ладони левой руки…  
  
Нет. Правой руки. Он держал пистолет в правой руке.  
  
Остановившись у туалета, Джон толкнул дверь; та поддалась. Он включил свет - лампы тут же приглушенно и неровно загудели - и уставился на свое отражение в зеркале.  
  
Отражение уставилось в ответ. Джон по очереди поднял каждую руку. Впрочем, его зеркальный двойник делал все наоборот. Для него лево – это право.. Правая, левая. Но Джон не ошибся: он определенно держал пистолет в правой руке. Он, должно быть, так спешил выстрелить, что даже не понимал, какой рукой спускает курок.  
  
Джон торопливо щелкнул предохранителем и спрятал пистолет за пояс брюк. В зеленовато-желтом свете колледжных ламп он пустил в раковину воду, смочил руки, а затем щедро выдавил в подставленную ладонь тошнотворно-розовое, с миндальной отдушкой мыло. Джон с силой натер им руки, левую и правую одновременно. Возможно, он ошибся. Возможно, все это были нервы, посттравматическое расстройство. На редкость яркая галлюцинация. Не убирая руки из-под бьющей струи, Джон помыл их, выключил воду, а затем погасил свет.  
  
Джон был один уже не один месяц, и каждый из них был наполнен днями, похожими на бездонную трясину, засасывающими в нее, нагоняющими оцепенение своим ужасающим однообразием. Заканчивалось все обычно кошмарами. А потом, за один день он познакомился с Шерлоком, оказался втянут в расследование убийства и, даже не задумавшись, застрелил человека. Правшу, не меньше.  
  
Левая, правая — Джону было все равно. Сегодня он мог бы пристрелить того таксиста, держа пистолет в зубах.  
  
Джон сбежал вниз и вышел из безлюдного здания через заднюю дверь. Он был совершенно один. На неровной кладке вытянувшихся вдоль переулка домов двигались отблески полицейских сирен; это приехал со своими сотрудниками Лестрейд.  
  
Джон прислонился к стене и перевел дыхание. Он перенес вес с ноги на ногу, удивляясь тому, как ровно они поддерживают его. Ни одна даже не подгибалась.  
  
Выпрямившись, Джон одернул свитер и, лавируя между полицейских машин, неторопливо направился вперед. На этот раз он был рад, что его никто не замечает.  


***

  
  
Человек с зонтиком оказался братом Шерлока. Вокруг творились странные вещи.  
  
Например, Шерлок захотел поужинать. С Джоном.   
  
Они молча шли в сторону Бейкер-стрит. Над плечом Джона маячила высокая, темная фигура Шерлока. Как будто там всегда оставалось пустое место, точно повторяющее его очертания, а теперь оно просто наконец-то оказалось заполнено.  
  
В китайском ресторанчике, как и говорилось в рекламе, готовили вкусно. Они успели съесть две тарелки с закусками и только что принялись за суп Вонтон, когда Шерлок резко положил на стол ложку и откинулся на спинку стула, сложив ладони под подбородком наподобие башни.   
  
\- Твоя сестра пьет, - произнес он. - Каким-то образом это напрямую связано с ее даром.   
  
Внезапно Джон обнаружил, что ему очень сложно проглотить кусок клецки. Он случайно проглотил суп, и из-за этого на глаза навернулись слезы.  
  
\- Теперь это… Как ты узнал?  
  
\- Когда ты говорил о сестре раньше, в такси, ты сжал левую руку. Я заметил, что разговоры на другие темы такой реакции не вызывают, так что, возможно, она обусловлена стрессом. Может быть, это что-то, что связано с твоими чувствами на подсознательном уровне. Поскольку ты Левша, наиболее вероятными выглядят проблемы с даром. Был ли развод твоей сестры обусловлен только ее алкоголизмом? Возможно, все не так просто. Может быть, это как-то связано с даром, а поскольку у тебя его нет, причина, скорее всего, кроется в ее даре.  
  
Джон изо всех сил постарался скрыть изумление, но у него не получилось.  
  
Окинув внимательным взглядом лицо разинувшего от удивления рот Джона, Шерлок приподнял бровь.  
  
\- Я прав?  
  
\- Боже, - Джон откинулся на спинку кресла, - да, абсолютно. Просто поразительно.   
  
Шерлок скривил губы.  
  
\- Ты уже это говорил.  
  
\- Не будет лишним повторить. И все же я по-прежнему не понимаю, как ты это делаешь.  
  
\- Как и со всем остальным, когда-то это удается легче, а когда-то сложнее. Сейчас была только догадка. Признаюсь, выстрел наугад, но в точку.   
  
\- И ты еще сказал, что это я хорошо выстрелил.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Наклонившись вперед, он положил подбородок на сложенные руки.  
  
\- Итак, дар твоей сестры.  
  
\- О, точно, - вздохнул Джон. - Заноза в заднице, вот что это такое. Мой отец ни разу не заблудился, всегда мог найти дорогу домой или туда, куда он хотел попасть. Гарри тоже умеет отыскивать места. Только у нее талант находить... вечеринки.  
  
\- Вечеринки?  
  
\- Да, в принципе любые мероприятия, на которые собираются люди, но чем лучше вечеринка, тем скорее Гарри находит ее. Или, вернее, чем лучше вечеринка, тем скорее она находит Гарри, - Джон качает головой. - Когда она была маленькой, это было не так уж и плохо, за исключением тех моментов, когда она пропадала. Ну, знаешь, бежала вниз по улице, если у какого-нибудь малыша был день рождения, и что-нибудь еще вроде того. Она до сих пор пропадает и никогда не остановится.  
  
\- Выросла Гарри, выросли и праздники?  
  
Джон вздыхает.  
  
\- Именно.   
  
\- И она ведь не прекратит? Не хочет прекращать пользоваться своим даром. Это понятно.   
  
Джон чувствует, как у него сводит челюсти, и сглатывает.  
  
\- Только не для меня. Хотя, думаю, этого и не случится.   
  
Повисает тяжелая пауза.  
  
\- Поэтому ты не хочешь жить у нее?  
  
\- Да. По той же причине мы никогда не ладили. Всякий раз, когда я приезжаю к ней, она ведет себя только хуже. Хочет… не знаю, порисоваться. Она никогда не могла удержаться и лишний раз не напомнить, что я… ну ты понимаешь, - Джон слабо взмахивает левой рукой. - В конце концов, Кларе это тоже надоело. Около двух месяцев назад.   
  
Шерлок понимающе хмыкнул. Они сидели молча, тишину нарушал лишь звон столовых приборов и бокалов в полупустом зале ресторана. Джон гонял клецку ложкой, пока не успокаивается достаточно, чтобы задать вопрос, уже успевший прожечь дыру во всех остальных мыслях.  
  
\- Ты, хм… Ты все еще уверен? Насчет меня. Моего переезда.   
  
\- Почему я должен сомневаться? Я же уже сказал тебе.  
  
\- Не… не совсем, - возражает Джон. - Ты сказал миссис Хадсон, что я снял бы квартиру.  
  
\- Я был прав.   
  
\- Да, но… я не... в смысле… У тебя есть череп, - невпопад закончил Джон. – И ты едва меня знаешь.  
  
\- Это ты едва знаешь меня, - парировал Шерлок.   
  
\- Мне это и не нужно, - Джон принялся мешать суп. Он не знал, как объяснить разницу между вечером в компании Шерлока и ночью, проведенной в одиночестве в его прежней квартире. Джон сомневался, что у него хватит слов.  
  
\- Полагаю, это дело с таксистом отчасти поставило тебя на ноги. Черепу же стремиться не к чему.  
  
Брови Джона взлетели вверх, он поднял взгляд на Шерлока. Тот ухмыльнулся.   
  
Джон улыбнулся в ответ. Повисла долгая пауза.   
  
\- В таком случае, что тебя так развеселило?  
  
Улыбка Шерлока делается еще шире.  
  
\- Мориарти.  
  
Когда официантка поставила между ними дымящуюся тарелку чоу мейн, они этого даже не заметили.


	3. Глава 2

Джон проснулся от громкого хлопка и последующего тошнотворного запаха серы и озона. Прошло уже три месяца с тех пор, как он переехал в 221b, и это многое говорило о его теперешнем положении и ситуации в целом. А потому он не стал немедленно скатываться с кровати в оборонительную стойку. Вместо этого он спокойно посмотрел на квадрат потолка, удовлетворенно потянулся, хрустнув суставами, и прислушался к звукам с первого этажа. Судя по ним, какой-то эксперимент не удался.

Надев халат, он спустился вниз, где еще сильнее чувствовался запах серы, и у камина увидел своего соседа в защитных очках и огромных резиновых перчатках. Шерлок едва взглянул на Джона, когда тот обошел его и сунул нос на кухню.

– Я так понимаю, о завтраке не может быть и речи?

– Я занят, – проворчал Шерлок.

– Это же ядовитые испарения, верно?

Выразительная тишина.

– Ну да, – вздохнул Джон, устраиваясь в кресле напротив, – еда может и подождать. Она же не нужна нам для того, чтобы выжить.

– Если ты боишься погибнуть от голода, внизу есть кафе. – Шерлок поднял защитные очки и взглянул на него: – Но не похоже, что тебе это грозит в ближайшем будущем.

Джон отсалютовал кухне и откинулся на спинку кресла, возвращаясь к газете. Краем глаза он заметил, как Шерлок ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь к своим мензуркам.

Внизу раздался слабый звук: кто–то вежливо постучал в дверь, а затем послышался уверенный низкий голос. Привычный зов домовладелицы эхом донесся до их комнаты.

– Шерлок? Вы там, дорогой? – И затем посетителю: – если он не отвечает на звонки, Майкрофт, то, вероятно, он вышел и скоро...

Послышались шаги.

– Все в порядке, миссис Хадсон, я сам зайду.

– Тогда вы можете подождать его здесь, а я пока сделаю чай.

– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, вы очень любезны.

Знакомая фигура Майкрофта Холмса с зонтиком в руке показалась в дверном проеме 221b. Джон удивленно приподнял брови, сделав попытку встать, но Майкрофт жестом попросил его оставаться на месте.

– Доброе утро, Джон, доброе утро. Пожалуйста, сидите. Я понимаю, что еще слишком рано для посетителей. – Он кинул на Шерлока острый взгляд: – Надеюсь, я не прервал ничего важного.

Шерлок внимательно осмотрел мерзкую желтую жидкость в мензурке, погасил под ней огонь, потом снял защитные очки.

– Майкрофт, одно твое существование уже прерывает все, что можно. И данный момент – не исключение.

– Приношу свои извинения, – Майкрофт устроился на стуле Шерлока, тут же заработав раздраженный взгляд от брата. – Джон, я надеюсь, все в порядке? Как вам совместное проживание с этим юным химиком? Должно быть, сущий ад.

Джон убрал газету и натянуто улыбнулся. Майкрофт, несмотря на свои безупречные манеры, - или, возможно, благодаря им, – отличался особым умением создавать атмосферу какой-то рафинированной неловкости.

– Мне никогда не скучно, – сухо ответил Джон.

– Чудесно. – вяло улыбнулся Майкрофт. – Этот ваш блог стал весьма популярен, верно? Наверное, не дает ни минутки покоя. Шерлок никогда не был настолько успешен в своем деле.

Шерлок стянул перчатки и кинул на Майкрофта злой взгляд. Джон закашлялся, после чего выдавил:

– Ну, это хорошо, я надеюсь.

– Это весьма интересно, – произнес Майкрофт, впившись в доктора прямо-таки ястребиным взглядом.

Порой казалось, что он умеет смотреть еще более пронзительно, чем Шерлок, если такое вообще возможно. Джон неловко поерзал на стуле, чувствуя давление в районе шрама.

– Единственное, что поражает в блоге Джона, так это то, что его читают, – холодно бросил Шерлок, прежде чем Джон успел ответить.

– Брат, не будь ребенком. Я просто поинтересовался, – одарил Джона очередной приторной улыбкой Майкрофт. – То, чего достиг мистер Ватсон – просто великолепно. Я так понимаю, вы снова начали заниматься медициной? В то время, когда не преследуете моего брата, конечно.

Джон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Шерлок снова перебил его:

– Не думай, что я не знаю, зачем ты пришел, Майкрофт, – он подошел к окну и открыл футляр из-под скрипки, – можешь уже сказать, что тебе нужно, и прошу, избавь нас от своей мелкой лести.

Майкрофт приподнял брови:

– Очаровательно, Шерлок. Ну хорошо, – протянув руку к карману своего дорогого твидового костюма, он вытащил конверт. – Эндрю Вест. Государственный служащий. Найден мертвым на железнодорожных путях около станции Баттерси этим утром. Явное самоубийство.

Шерлок прижал скрипку подбородком и принялся нарочито сильно дергать струны, проверяя настройку. Майкрофт вздохнул.

Джон откашлялся:

– Почему власти занимаются расследованием самоубийства?

– У нас есть причины подозревать, что это не самоубийство. Господин Вест обладал конфиденциальной информацией, связанной с правительством, которая, к сожалению, хранилась на флешке. Теперь она утеряна.

– Неудивительно, – Шерлок поднял смычок и вывел три насмешливые ноты, наблюдая за Майкрофтом. – И почему твои собственные подхалимы не могут справиться с проблемой? Ах, или ты считаешь, что у вас завелся предатель?

Майкрофт провел руками по подлокотникам, прежде чем подняться с кресла.

– Я был бы весьма признателен, если бы ты занялся этим делом, Шерлок. Это вопрос… государственной важности.

Шерлок приподнял бровь:

– Обожаю, когда ты просишь, – он повернулся к окну, скрипка все еще под подбородком, – но нет. Сейчас я чертовски занят, благодаря моему замечательному блоггеру.

– Ясно. – Майкрофт снова пристально посмотрел на Джона, тем временем передавая тому конверт. – Что ж, возможно, вы найдете время для этого, когда… график станет посвободнее. Подумайте.

– Как предсказуемо. Спасибо, что посетил нас этим утром, Майкрофт, – мелодия стремительно взлетела вверх, совершенно очевидно подгоняя брата быстрой ядовитой трелью.

Майкрофт недовольно поджал губы, но вежливо поклонился.

– Рад был встретиться, Джон, как всегда.

Доктор, чувствуя себя неловко, поднялся и пожал протянутую руку.

– До свидания, Майкрофт.

– Как жаль, дорогие мои, а я как раз вытащила булочки из духовки, – Миссис Хадсон появилась в дверном проеме, держа поднос с чем–то, что пахло так хорошо, что даже имело шанс побороть вонь от химикатов Шерлока. – Уже уходите? Я только хотела предложить вам чашечку чая…

– Не беспокойтесь, миссис Хадсон, – Майкрофт поднял зонт и коротко ей поклонился. – В следующий раз. Хорошего дня.

– Ну что ж, – их добрая домовладелица выглядела слегка расстроенной, – тогда я просто…

– Я бы не отказался от чая, – улыбнулся Джон, слушая стихающие шаги Майкрофта на лестнице.

Миссис Хадсон просияла и поспешила на кухню, что–то бормоча. Джон успел расслышать что–то вроде «ужасный беспорядок» и «безобразный», прежде чем все потонуло в звуке льющейся воды.

Шерлок положил скрипку в футляр и крикнул в сторону кухни, стараясь перекрыть шум:

– Осторожно, миссис Хадсон! Вторая мензурка слева немного неустойчива.

Глаза Джона расширились:

– Что? Она может упасть?

– Конечно нет. Я имею в виду, что она может взорваться.

– Все в порядке, дорогой, – прокричала в ответ миссис Хадсон.

Джон вздохнул.

– Похоже, даже во время пожара она остановится, чтобы поставить чайник.

В ответ раздался низкий смех. Шерлок посмотрел на него с одобрением, устраиваясь в кресле напротив, и Джон почувствовал, как тепло разливается у него в груди.

– Что?

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, – Шерлок кинул взгляд в сторону кухни. – Ты, похоже, заметил самую забавную особенность нашей домовладелицы. Если это было сделано сознательно, я буду весьма впечатлен.

Джон криво улыбнулся.

– Боюсь, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.

– Дар миссис Хадсон.

– Что, чай?

\- Идите сюда, мальчики! – миссис Хадсон держала избитый серебряный поднос, заставленный кружками и булочками, который она аккуратно поставила позади Шерлока на стол. – Булочки с имбирем и кардамоном. Не могу остаться, мне нужно в аптеку. Но я обещала Майкрофту чай до этого. Поэтому просто возьми, - она вручила Джону горячую кружку с логотипом RAMC*.

Идеальная температура. Хотя она и не должна быть таковой, учитывая, что чайник закипел всего несколько секунд назад.

 - Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.

\- Спасибо, - отозвался Шерлок. – Я сожалею, что Майкрофт потревожил Вас так рано.

\- Не беспокойтесь, – спокойно произнесла миссис Хадсон, спускаясь по лестнице, - конечно, я не могу приносить вам чай каждое утро, однако сегодня у вас был гость, и кухня-то Ваша, Шерлок. Серьезно. Ты не можешь быть человеком с квартирой в таком государстве.

\- Еще раз спасибо, миссис Хадсон, - ответил Джон.

Шерлок делает глоток из своей кружки, наблюдая за его действиями.

\- Теперь подумай об этом, - попросил Шерлок, - об этом чае.

Джон сделал большой глоток, ожидая, что сейчас ошпарится, но чай неожиданно оказывается приятно горячим. Просто рецепт приготовления был выдержан строго по правилам: крепкий, но не горький, с достаточным количеством молока, чтобы окрасить его в золотистый цвет карамели, и натуральный аромат. В итоге чай не нуждался ни в каком подслащивании вообще.

Это изумляет, на самом деле.

\- Это… прекрасно, - восхищенно проговорил он и сделал еще один глоток, - миссис Хадсон всегда очень хорошо делает чай.

\- Миссис Хадсон, - произнес Шерлок нараспев, а его кружка оказалась в кольце пальцев, - делает лучший чай.

\- Серьезно?

\- Да, это ее официальная, категоризированная способность, - ответил Шерлок, - Майкрофт знает это тоже, поэтому я особенно был рад выгнать его, прежде чем он попробует.

Джон покачал головой, делая очередной глоток. Момент действительно восхитительный. Они сидят и наслаждаются чаем в уютной тишине в течение нескольких долгих минут.

\- Это прекрасная способность, - произнес Джон в конечном итоге.

\- Да, пожалуй, она украшает ее.

Тишина снова окутала комнату, такой редкий момент спокойствия.

Тем временем Джон попытался отсортировать несколько противоречивых кусков информации касательно их текущей клиентуры, но у него ничего не получалось:

\- Ты сказал Майкрофту, что мы были заняты, Шерлок.

\- Ну да.

\- Но мы ничем не заняты.

\- Тоже верно. Но это не значит, что мы свободны.

Джон раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Я не понимаю этой мелкой вражды, Шерлок. На самом деле.

\- Слова человека, который не рос с Майкрофтом Холмсом.

\- Но мы не заняты. Мы можем помочь. На кону стоит Национальная безопасность, черт возьми! Почему бы тебе…

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты не возмущаешься, когда кто-то проявляет к тебе высокомерие, - перебил его Шерлок. – Это чрезвычайно раздражает.

\- Что? – голос Джона повысился на пол октавы от удивления. – О чем ты вообще? Это имеет отношение к чему-то?

\- Мой брат считает тебя кем-то неправильным, - горько произнес Шерлок, - можно подумать, что с его родом деятельности он будет в состоянии видеть, какой бред творится в его голове.

Джон почувствовал, как непроизвольно напряглись его плечи; он выдохнул:

\- Шерлок, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Я же говорю о действительно интересном деле, которое можно взять, в то время, пока ты лезешь на стены со скуки.

\- Майкрофт видит в тебе своего рода убогого, а ты не делаешь ничего, чтобы исправить это, - возмущенно произносит Шерлок. – Почему я должен помогать кому-то, кто поддерживает устаревшее мнение о том, что леворукие люди низшие?

Эти слова задевают некий нерв, о котором Джон до сих пор не знал. Его челюсть рефлекторно сжимается, и ему пришлось приложить большое усилие, чтобы держать чашку ровно, не проливая.

\- Если бы я каждые пять минут тратил на людей, считающих, что левши люди низшие, Шерлок, то следующие лет двадцать я только этим бы и занимался.

Брови детектива взлетели вверх, а его лицо и руки, держащие чашку, побелели.

\- Я ухожу, - Джон резко встал, прокручивая в уме то, как Майкрофт посылает ему наигранную улыбку, не отличающуюся от всех других снисходительных улыбок. Шерлок никогда не поймет, не сможет наверняка узнать, каково это, привыкнуть к такой жалости, которую едва ли можно описать.

\- Джон…

\- Заткнись! - рявкнул Джон, хватая висящий на стуле жакет.

Прежде чем Шерлок смог сказать что-либо еще, Джон уже сбежал по лестнице вниз и выбежал из комнаты, хлопнув дверью с номером 221b, а его сердце отвратительно громко стучало где-то в горле.

 

***

 

Джон смотрел на лодки, проплывающие по озеру в Риджентс-Парке, когда его телефон завибрировал в жакете.

«Клиент. Бейкер-Стрит. Приезжай немедленно. ШХ»

«Я гуляю. Приду позже»

«Ты мне нужен сейчас. ШХ»

«Нет»

«221b. ШХ»

С угрюмым видом Джон рассматривает телефон, лежащий в руке, и мечтает бросить его в озеро. Его пробирает холод, а дыхание обжигает холодным огнем ледяной воздух, потому что мужчина не надел нужный жакет. Он засунул телефон назад в карман.

И он знает, почему так сердит. И это является одной из причин его нынешнего настроения. Прекрасный парадокс, однако, сейчас он не в состоянии его решить.

Он переступает с ноги на ногу, чтобы не дрожать. Все это не должно больше тревожить его, ведь обычно его оставляют в покое. Жить, ощущая вокруг себя вечную снисходительность, такую, на которую сегодня скупо намекнул Майкрофт. Джон всегда приходил в некое оцепенение, когда ему так грубо демонстрировали свое превосходство. Ничего необычного, ничего нового: новая крупица песка в том, что уже является обширной пустыней.

Джон засунул руки в карманы джинсов. Мысль, что Шерлок думает о том, чтобы защищать Джона, противна, ведь он понятия не имеет, что значит вести эти войны каждый день. Это похоже на Сизифа и валун: никакой возможности подняться на холм.  
Шерлок не прав, а его поведение приводит в бешенство...

Но Шерлоку нужен Джон на Бейкер-Стрит, как бы то ни было.

Слишком холодно, чтобы оставаться на улице дольше. По крайней мере это то, что говорит Джон сам себе.

 

***

 

У человека, сидящего на кушетке в гостиной, самые рыжие волосы, которые Джон когда-либо видел. Он выглядел, как человек, рано перешедший тридцатилетний порог: был примерно ростом с Джона, но значительно крупнее. На нем были черные, с толстой каймой очки, строгая рубашка на пуговицах и джинсы. Он встал, протягивая руку в приветствии только что вошедшему Джону.

\- Джеймс Уилсон, - четко представился он, - зовите меня Джейбс, это мое твиттер-имя. Я большой поклонник Вашего блога, партнер, надеюсь вот договориться с господином Шерлоком об услуге, относительно одной странной ситуации.

Шерлок жестом указал Джону на свободный стул рядом с камином. Его глаза были подобны хлысту, и Джону показалось, словно он мог разглядеть в них молчаливую просьбу. Он не смог бы сказать, когда они начали вести безмолвные беседы, но он чувствовал, что это происходило как бы не впервые. Щеки Джона покраснели, и он слегка наклонился.

Уголок рта Шерлока дернулся вверх в знак благодарности.

\- Ээ… Да, рад познакомиться, - запинаясь, произнес Джон, пожимая руку. У Джейбса Уилсона крепкое рукопожатие, но его глаза неуверенно шарят по комнате.

\- Пожалуйста, продолжайте, Джейбс, - просит Шерлок, поскольку Джон устраивается на своем кресле и берет блокнот с журнального столика. – Джейбс говорил о его бизнесе онлайн перепродаж.

\- Перепродажи онлайн?

\- Jabezbiz-точка-co-точка-uk.

Джон быстро записал дату на листке бумаги и уже начал писать URL, когда понял, что их потенциальный клиент затих. Он поднял глаза.

Джейбс Уилсон уставился на руку Джона, которой он держал ручку.

\- Проблемы? – холодно спросил Шерлок.

\- Нет, я…Извините, доктор Ватсон, я не представлял себе… В смысле, я предполагал…

\- Все в порядке, – Джон перебивает его, прежде чем Шерлок смог сказать еще хоть слово. – Ваша компания, Джейбс.

Джейбс снова посмотрел на Джона с плохо скрываемым любопытством, прежде чем повернуться к Шерлоку:

\- Допустим, у вас есть что-то, что вы хотите продать на eBay, но вы не хотите заниматься самой подготовкой аукциона, - улыбаясь, Джейбс наклонился вперед, очевидно, что это специальный, долго репетируемый жест, - вы приносите его нам, мы делаем работу за вас, выясняем цену, перечисляем ее, отправляем товар, и все это ради небольшого процента прибыли.

\- Мы, - эхом повторил Джон. – Насколько большая ваша компания?

\- Только я и еще один человек пока что. Блестящий парень. Настоящая удача найти его. Настраивал наш веб-сайт для краденых вещей. Я уверен, что он мог бы выручить вас, если вам когда-нибудь что-то понадобится, - Уилсон начал копаться в карманах явно ища что-то, и в конце концов достал согнутую визитку.

\- Не надо, мы и так знаем все, что надо, - произнес Джон, - я не из тех, кто сутками сидит на веб-сайтах.

\- Ну да, - шепотом проговорил Шерлок, протягивая руку. - Я возьму ее.

 

Джейбс наклонился вперед и отдал Шерлоку карту, которую тот сперва исследовал своими ловкими пальцами, прежде чем забрать. Джейбс же до сих пор оживленно болтает:

\- Возможно, вы ищете что-то более современное для вашего сайта, несколько интерактивных функций, а, мистер Холмс? Можно сделать настоящую конфетку. Виктор гений CSS.

\- Виктор…

\- Сполдинг, - закончил Джейбс. – Мой технический директор. И он может обработать вспышки света для вас, как…

\- Господин Уилсон, я презираю рекламу, - резко перебил его Шерлок. – Если вы считаете, что я хочу слышать это в своей квартире, то вы – идиот. А теперь проваливайте.

Джейбс покраснел так, что теперь мог соперничать с цветом своих блестящих волос.  
Джон поерзал на своем месте.

\- Шерлок…

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно произнес Шерлок, взмахнув рукой, - продолжайте. Только быстро, пока я не передумал.

Джейбс с трудом сглотнул, а цвет его лица сменился на ярко-пятнистый.

\- Л-ладно. Хорошо. Виктор отправил мне на электронную почту сообщение о компании, предоставляющей нам сборщиков информации. Строго на пол-ставки. Единственное, они хотели, чтобы к ним обращались только люди с рыжими волосами. Мало часов, волшебная оплата.

\- Удивительно, интернет – очень странное место, - проговорил Шерлок. – По крайней мере, основываясь на данных с ноутбука Джона.

Джон нахмурился.

\- Я полагаю, это была одна из тех поддельных почтовых схем – знаете, как те, где пишут, что вы выиграли миллион фунтов из Уганды. Но Виктор проверил и сказал, что выглядит законно, поэтому я и пошел на собеседование. Целая комната претендентов, и все рыжие. Самое странное, что я когда-либо видел. А потом они наняли меня.

\- Все еще не вижу проблему.

\- Ну, я проработал там в течение восьми недель, а вчера я обнаружил, что в офисе никого нет. Дверь была заперта. Я спрашивал везде, где только можно, но никто не знал, что за компания арендует офисы. Судя по всему, они никогда не существовали. Но я был там, клянусь, был, в течение восьми недель, четыре часа в день. И мне платили. Я просто хочу вернуть свою работу, мистер Холмс, или хотя бы объяснения. Это все, о чем я прошу.

 - А как называлась эта организация?

\- Корпорация РНП. То есть Регистратор Начального Положения, или как-то так. Моей задачей было вбивать физические адреса устройств в компьютерной системе в алфавитном порядке. Чертовски утомительно, но… Мне на самом деле нужны деньги. Хотя бы пока компания по перепродаже не встанет на ноги.

\- Скучно, - нараспев произнес Шерлок, глядя тем временем на Джона. После того, как их глаза встретились, Джон заерзал, затем глаза Шерлока расширились, и он неожиданно резко и прямо сел, концентрируя на себе внимание.

\- Мы берем Ваше дело. Спасибо, что обратили наше внимание на этот случай, Джейбс.

\- Простите…что? – недоверчиво переспросил Джон.

Но Джейбс уже встал, пожимая руку Шерлока:

\- Это замечательно! Спасибо, господин Холмс, это очень важно для меня!

\- Мы позвоним Вам, - бросил Шерлок, и Джейбс воспользовался этой фразой, чтобы вылететь за дверь, по пути успев кинуть слегка раздраженный взгляд на Джона.

Джон дождался хлопка парадной двери дома №221b, прежде чем выразительно ткнул пальцем в дверной проем.

\- Ты серьезно, Шерлок?! Серьезно? Ты взял это дело, смысл которого сводится к слабоумной жертве и интернет-мошенничеству, но ты не поможешь своему брату, который хочет, чтобы ты нашел секретные правительственные файлы?

Шерлок обхватил пальцами подбородок, но так ничего и не сказал.

\- Если ты делаешь это, чтобы подтвердить, что речь идет о моей руке или о том, что я что-то не могу сделать, то я отказываюсь участвовать в этом, - голос Джона срывается, - мне все равно, что думает твой брат и уж тем более плевать, гримасничает ли клиент, когда я начинаю писать.

\- Ты не прав, - произносит Шерлок.

\- Я не прав, - Джон нервно захихикал, - в одну минуту ты ругаешь своего брата за его отношение, а в следующую – ты берешь ничего не стоящий случай, потому что клиент посмотрел на мою руку. Шикарная причина, правда? Я должен напечатать кровавый плакат и сплясать перед квартирой? «Никакое дело не останется нераскрытым»? «Ваше дело находится в хороших руках»?

\- Я взял это дело для того, чтобы подтвердить свою точку зрения.

\- Ты всегда пытаешься подтвердить свою точку зрения.

Шерлок наклонился вперед, сверкая глазами.

\- Джейбс Уилсон вручил мне визитную карточку своего коллеги, - он вынул из жилета ту самую карточку и покрутил ее перед лицом Джона. – Виктор Сполдинг, главный технический директор Livid Group Web Design. Карточка иностранная, дешевая, изготовлена из типичного для американских изготовителей волокна, но она слишком дешевая, чтобы быть привезенной из-за границы, очевидно, что человек, напечатавший ее, был в США в то время. Карточка довольно новая, сделана в течение прошлых нескольких месяцев, поэтому, вероятно, ее владелец просто вернулся из Штатов. Этот Виктор не мог работать с Джейбсом очень долго, в лучшем случае месяц, - Шерлок выдержал эффектную паузу. – Два года назад я отслеживал местонахождение печально известного хакера, известного в сети как Скант… Он взломал несколько баз данных кредитных карт, а затем исчез, без возможности его отследить. По слухам, он покинул страну, по крайней мере, никто о нем не слышал некоторое время.

Джон изумленно посмотрел на него:

\- У меня нет абсолютно никаких предположений, к чему ты клонишь.

\- Добавь слово «Scant» к названию компании «Livid Group» – это анаграмма для «Виктора Сполдинга». Учитывая странные обстоятельства, описанные Джейбсом Уилсоном, похоже, Скант опять взялся за дело.

Джон медленно перевел дух.

\- Господи, Шерлок…

Шерлок встал и с щелчком открыл ноутбук.

\- Мне нужно связаться со своими онлайн контактами, чтобы обсудить новые сведения. Ты будешь нужен мне, чтобы начать расследование по Livid Group Web Design. И узнай, что сможешь, о Корпорации РНП.

Джон почувствовал возрастающее давление в голове, как будто физически перетрудился. Чтобы хоть как-то побороть это, он прижал пальцы к вискам.

Конечно, Шерлок не волновался; само собой, он думает только о случае. Шерлока, несмотря на невыносимую мутность своего уникального мозга, иногда можно видеть насквозь.

Джон поднял взгляд; Шерлок печатал на ноутбуке, иногда поглядывая на экран.

\- Это удивительно, - произнес Джон спокойно. – Невероятно даже для тебя.

На лице Шерлока появляется тень улыбки.

\- Я знаю, - пробормотал он.

Их глаза встретились, и в течение пары мгновений он получил подтверждение, простой намек на то, что, несмотря на захватывающее дело, Шерлок точно знает, о чем думает Джон. Принятие, простая вещь, которая всегда была между ними. Все как всегда.  
Джон с недоверием покачал головой, улыбаясь в ответ.

\- Ну так что, ты поможешь или нет? – спросил Шерлок, все еще смотря на Джона; воздух между ними был напряжен от знакомой беззвучной связи так, что зажглась бы Рождественская елка, потому что то, что имеет ввиду Шерлок – «Не будь дураком, ты мне нужен».

Это все, что Джону надо было услышать.

 

***

 

Шерлоку потребовалось 39 часов, пять пачек сигарет и помощь невидимого хакера по имени «Джон», чтобы распутать план Виктора Сполдинга, который взломал Банк Англии и украл до неприличия огромную сумму денег.

Никто не спал в течение этих 39 часов.

В два часа ночи, на тридцать девятом часу, Шерлок был все еще раздражающе активен. Подключаясь к сети на своем ноутбуке, он вертелся на краю дивана в одном халате, только что выйдя из душа.

Неожиданно упавший на противоположный край дивана Джон впустую щелкает по клавишам, остановив взгляд в углу комнаты.

\- Значит, - устало начал Джон, пытаясь не протирать глаза, но проиграл эту битву, - значит, твои источники говорят, что Scant, возможно, использовал абонементный почтовый ящик Джейбса?

\- Очевидно, он хотел, чтобы Джейбс Уилсон уходил из офиса на некоторое время ежедневно, возможно используя машины компании, - ответил Шерлок, все еще печатая. – Корпорация РНП точно была изобретена для этой цели. Но что-то не сходится. Почему у Scant’а была потребность в тех особенных машинах? Ведь он хакер, он может замаскировать свой IP-адрес, делая так, словно он работает с разных мест. Но он должен был быть в этом офисе.

\- То есть, теоретически он мог взламывать из любого места, но должен был находиться именно там, - подытожил Джон.

\- Да, - Шерлок нахмурился, - это не имеет смысла.

Джон сдержал зевок, косо смотря на экран. Там как минимум двадцать открытых окон, и все поиск: карты, результаты поиска, окна чата, чтобы переписываться с контактами Шерлока в мире хакерства.

\- Похоже, там есть Старбакс через улицу от этого офиса. Возможно, он нуждался в кофеине. Боже, что я несу, – Джон немного поерзал и покашлял, изучая улицы на Google картах. – О, между прочим, бесплатный Wifi.

Стук по клавишам резко прекратился.

\- О, - Шерлок выдохнул, - О!

Джон знал, что означает этот звук, который сосредоточен на дыхании, и означал озарение. Здесь. Наконец.

\- Что?

\- Wifi, Джон. Гениально! Ты гений! – Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук, отбрасывая его на стол; он – концентрация движения и цели, шагающая от окна до дивана.

\- Я могу записать это?

Шерлок проигнорировал его.

\- Единственная причина, по которой хакер, столь одаренный, как Scant, рискнул бы работать из одного и того же места каждый день, состояла в том, если бы непосредственно место было важно. Что могло быть важно в том офисе? Здание стоит по соседству с филиалом Банка Англии. Вполне возможно, что сигнал Wifi банка был бы доступен в здании по соседству.

\- То есть, он использовал компьютер Джейбса, чтобы получить доступ к беспроводной сети банка?

\- Системы банка невероятно защищены, - ответил Шерлок. – Сама система, вероятно, отделена от самого интернета, то есть, она одиночна. Но кто-то, находящийся неподалеку от здания, был бы в состоянии нарушить безопасность, если смог бы взломать их Wifi. Все, что мы видели до этого, указывает на то, что Scant взламывал пароли с данными сотрудников от того особого здания. Я думаю, он попытался «украсть личность», он уже делал это прежде. Но, возможно, у него была и иная цель. Возможно, он догадался, как пробраться в сам банк.

\- Он закрыл РНП вчера, - сказал Джон, - почему?

Шерлок прекратил шагать.

\- Он закончил, - медленно произнес он. – Должно быть, он понял. Взлом системы. Все на место.

Он повернулся и схватил пальто, которое оказалось на спинке стула.

\- И захвати пистолет.

\- Куда мы идем?

\- Он должен будет спуститься до офиса, чтобы начать. Мы еще можем прийти вовремя. Он мог знать, что кто-то интересовался. Идем, Джон.

\- Господи, - Джон запутался в своих ногах, и мир завертелся перед глазами, как во сне, и прежде чем он мог подумать об этом, дверь с номером 221b стремительно приблизилась, и они оказались вне квартиры, а затем в такси; Джон поднырнул под руку Шерлока, пока тот удерживает дверь открытой.

Тусклый свет из окна такси освещает профиль Шерлока, его поднятый воротник пальто, обернутый вокруг шарф, из неприятной на ощупь ткани. Уличный фонарь мельком проносится перед глазами, выделяя неровности и тени на его лице, форму носа и острые скулы.

«Он не поел», - подумал Джон рассеяно, - «надо не забыть заставить его поесть, когда вернемся домой».

По мнению Джона, Шерлок казался отчужденным, смущающим: прикрытые устрашающе-яркие глаза, слишком много угловатостей было на его лице, неземных и бледных. Теперь это все знакомо, но до сих пор захватывающее. Джону казалось, словно он завел какое-то экзотическое животное, какую-то редкую разновидность, почти никогда не виденную в дикой местности. Однако ему не чужды были и земные потребности, такие как еда или сон, и, так или иначе, но он нуждался в них, нуждался в Джоне, который и чайник поставит, и удостоверится, что в холодильнике находится что-то помимо оторванных конечностей.

Шерлок издал нераспознаваемый, но весьма приятный звук, отчего пульс Джона буквально подскочил.

\- Лестрэйд отправил подкрепление. У нас могут быть проблемы, если Scant подумает, что кто-то приедет. Ох, здесь, – он повернулся вперед, обращаясь к таксисту. – Остановите, пожалуйста.

Они выбрались из такси, пистолет Джона тяжелил его пояс сзади, заставляя чувствовать себя в безопасности, в то время, пока они проходили тихие пустые офисные здания, пока Шерлок не поднял руку, показывая, что пришли.

\- Здесь, - сказал он, показывая на переулок, вымощенный гладким булыжником. – Пришли. Джейбс арендует комнату на первом этаже.

Шерлок вставил ключ в большой современный дверной замок одного из каменных зданий, стоящих в переулке, и они скользнули внутрь. Они оказались в типичном офисном здании, где были ряды кабин, мониторы, по большей части с погасшим экраном, и системными блоками, все еще жужжащими под столами. Шерлок пристально вглядывался в темноту, пока они шли через комнату. Он ничего не сказал, только жестом указал на распечатанную карточку, прикрепленной к одной из кабин в конце ряда: Jabez Biz.

\- Мы будем ждать здесь, - Шерлок потянул Джона за собой за ряды небольших комнаток, прямо напротив, беря того за локоть.

Офис выглядел совершенно безжизненным. Шерлок всматривался в темноту, а его длинные пальцы подсознательно обхватывали бицепс Джона, чувствуя пульс на тонкой ткани его жакета.

Джон выдыхает, чувствуя знакомый выброс адреналина, который заставляет его сердце биться сильнее. Лучший вариант развития событий: они ждут в засаде, а затем ловят одного-единственного человека; худший: их цель позвала несколько квалифицированных друзей, мечтающих стереть с лица земли вечно вмешивающегося детектива. Колени Джона задрожали, когда он переместил свой вес; рука Шерлока сжала его руку.

Что-то теплое, легкое, скорее всего родившееся из-за недостатка сна, цветет в груди Джона. Он не спал, только поел, а сейчас сидит за столом в три утра с пистолетом за поясом, Шерлок же сидел рядом в своем длинном пальто с поднятым воротником, и это абсолютно то место, где Джон хочет быть.

Абсурдно. Даже более чем абсурдно, по факту. Жизнь Джона по определению бесцельна и бессмысленна, и все же он нашел смысл здесь. Здесь, в этом абсурдном офисном здании в три утра. Здесь, рядом с Шерлоком, где двоих принуждают к одному, мозг, пистолет и два колотящихся сердца.

«Неужели мне нравится это?! – шокировано подумал Джон, - Господи, помоги мне», - он попытался сдержать необъяснимое хихиканье, которое прорывалось сквозь неуклюжее гневное дыхание.

Шерлок покачал головой, и, несмотря на тусклый свет, Джон увидел, как его лоб в неодобрении сморщился. Он прикусил губу; глаза Шерлока вспыхнули, когда он взглянул на Джона. Они сузились, словно говоря вслух. Джон в извинении кивнул, но не отодвинулся.

Шерлок наклонился, опалив щеку Джона своим дыханием.

\- Джон, - предостерегающе произнес он голосом, подобному тихим раскатам грома.

Внезапно Джон начал осознавать, что их лица слишком близки, а сердце начинает биться сильнее. Ритм кажется знакомым. Он знает, что это произойдет – неизбежная сила притяжения, когда его губы рядом с губами Шерлока. Ведь так легко было наклониться вперед и прикоснуться к губам Шерлока.

Он качнулся назад на пятках, так как одна мысль об этом заставляет его отодвинуться. Он был обескуражен, в состоянии шока, и приходил в себя слишком долго. Шерлок снова отвернулся, вглядываясь в темноту.

Но спустя десять минут размышления были прерваны Шерлоком, который валит Джона Клэя – известного также под псевдонимами Scant и Виктор Сполдинг – к земле, делая подсечку, и Джон наводит свое оружие четко на правый глаз Клэя. Даже после того, как приехала полиция, и Шерлок начал давать показания, заходя в компьютер компании и предоставляя неопровержимые доказательства, Джон все еще чувствует теплое дыхание Шерлока на своих губах.

 

***

 

Бледный силуэт проявился перед проснувшимся Джоном. Как оказалось, это Шерлок Холмс тряс его, вырывая из отвратительно короткого сна. Кушетка. Он, похоже, заснул на кушетке. Как был, в джинсах и футболке, со вчерашнего дня, или, возможно, позавчера; трудно сказать наверняка.

\- Мы нужны им. Еще раз ответить на вопросы, показать документы. В корпорации Джейбса. Придешь?

Едва проснувшийся мозг Джона смог придумать несколько ответов на это предложение, однако ни одно из них не было цензурным. Раз Шерлок спросил, значит Джону придется быть там; это теперь основной закон жизни, и поэтому оснований для возражений не так, чтобы очень много.

\- Ммм… - тянет он, протирая глаза, - хорошо.

\- Кофе, - произносит Шерлок, уже надевая свое пальто. Джону же он бросает его джемпер.

\- Отличная идея, - Джону пришлось встать, чтобы натянуть его. Плечо горело от неудобного положения, пока он спал. Лучи солнца, проникающие в окно, были явно утренними, это означало, что спал он часа четыре в лучшем случае. – Я сделаю его.

\- Не засыпай, Джон, - Шерлок вручил ему типичную кружку путешественника из нержавеющей стали, которая всегда была в офисе Джона, на случай, если тот задерживался, - я знаю, что тебе нравится, когда твою фазу быстрого сна прерывают.

Кружка тяжелая и теплая. Шерлок никогда не делает кофе.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джон, но Шерлок уже вышел.

Офисное здание выглядело очень бытовым при свете дня и полным конторских служащих, которые до сих пор встревожено смотрели на горстку детективов из Скотланд-Ярда, расположившихся около кабинки Джейбса.

Детектив с явным намерением получить официальное заявление, немедленно уводит Шерлока, оставляя Джона неловко стоять рядом с двумя мужчинами, сидящими в компьютерах Джейбса. Все они похожи на детективов Скотланд-Ярда: взгляды, явно предпочитающие видеть машины, нежели людей, уставились в монитор, не отрываясь. Так же их сутуленные спины.

\- Еще несколько минут, я почти закончил копирование, - произносит сутулый человек, а его голос звучит слишком ровно.

\- И что там? – спрашивает детектив, так как Джон подходит ближе, - мы должны зарегистрироваться здесь, но, кажется, не получится.

Первый мужчина вытянулся на стуле, размяв мышцы шею, в следствие чего раздался характерный хруст.

\- О, - произнес он, и в его голосе даже присутствовал намек на лукавство, - ты пробовал перезагрузить?

Детектив вздохнул, а затем посмотрел на Джона.

\- Я надеюсь, Вы еще один IT-сотрудник? Это займет больше времени, чем мы думали.

\- О, нет, нет. Я с… ним, - Джон запнулся, - с Шерлоком Холмсом. Он… эм… то есть мы консультанты относительно этого случая.

 - Ох, - детектив со вздохом встал, - ясно. Тогда я позову назад тех, кто ушел, пока не приедет кто-то еще.

Первый мужчина – очевидно, что IT-специалист – повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. У него коротко стриженные темные волосы, широкие черные глаза.

\- Вы с Шерлоком Холмсом? – спросил он с почти детской застенчивостью, - я слышал о нем.

Джон недоуменно моргнул.

\- Что Вы имеете в виду?  
-  
Техник встал и протянул руку, которую Джон пожал:

\- Джим Закко. IT-консультант.

\- Джон Уотсон. Я... – Джон почувствовал, как мурашки пробежали по шее и вниз по спине. И затем неожиданный приступ боли от плеча к кончикам пальцев, - коллега Шерлока.,– договорил он, пытаясь не вздрогнуть. Скорее всего, это последствия неудобного лежания на кушетке – его плечо бывает до раздражения чувствительным.

\- Блоггер, верно? - внимательно рассматривая Джона, спросил Джим.

В кармане у Джона завибрировал телефон. Учитывая, что обычная причина, по которой его телефон звонил, находила сейчас неподалеку, это озадачивало.

\- Да… Я… Извините, мне надо ответить, – Джон достал телефон из жакета, - если получится – увидимся позже.

\- Без проблем, - ответил Джим, садясь за свое рабочее место.

«Похоже, ваше нынешнее дело подходит к концу. А дело Эндрю Веста до сих пор находится в подвешенном состоянии. МХ.»

«Господи», - у Джона не было настроения сейчас стоять между молотом и наковальней, то есть между Майкрофтом и Шерлоком.

По сути, у него никогда и не было такого настроения, но это не относится к делу.

«Буду держать дело Эндрю Веста на карандаше», - напечатал Джон и нажал «отправить».

Он оглянулся и увидел, как Джим включил второй компьютер и теперь поправляет клавиатуру и мышь, подстраивая их под себя.

Мышь в левой руке.

Джон почувствовал, как привычная неловкость умирает всякий раз, когда он видел такого же Левшу: он всегда удивлялся, когда встречался с таким же, как он, но затем сам на себя раздражался, ведь действительно, почему он должен быть удивлен?

Телефон Джон снова завибрировал. «Пожалуйста, не забудьте. МХ.»

\- Ненавижу, когда они делают это, - произнес Джон, на что Джим обернулся, приподнимая брови. – Мышь. Они всегда делают шнуры чересчур короткими, чтобы перестроиться.

\- Это точно, - ответил Джим, но эта фраза далась ему очень тяжело; привет от тайного общества, как он есть. Своего рода мгновенное родство. Два Левши – всегда необычно, если дело происходит не в армии. – Этот офис явно застрял в прошлом десятилетии, я имею в виду, что все остальные давно уже переключились на переносные устройства.

\- Хвала Богу за то, что дал нам сенсорную панель.

\- Да.

\- Джон, - раздался глубокий баритон рядом с ухом мужчины, это Шерлок оказался за его плечом, - мы закончили.

Конечно. Джон не был необходим, само собой. Он мог все еще спать на кушетке, да ради Бога.

\- И это все? – сложив руки на груди и приподняв бровь, спросил Джон.

Шерлок совершенно верно истолковал взгляд стоящего рядом с ним мужчины:

\- Ты слишком преувеличиваешь значение сна, – он слегка наклонил голову. – Обед?

\- Я думал, что значение еды тоже преувеличено.

Шерлок выглядел немного удивленным от ответа Джона, однако он не стал отвечать, а просто развернулся и пошел на выход.

Джон протянул Джиму руку:

\- Жаль, но придется идти.

\- Рад был познакомиться.

\- IT-работник. Полный Левша, - прокомментировал Шерлок, когда Джон догнал его.

\- Да, - ответил тот. – Шерлок, твой брат писал мне. Он хочет, чтобы ты взялся за случай Эндрю Веста.

\- Знаю.

\- Прекрасно. Ты возьмешься?

Шерлок, все еще продолжая идти, обернулся на Джона и невинно приподнял бровь:

\- Есть место возле Гровенор-Сквера, там, готовят, превосходные дим-самы.**

\- Это твой ответ на вопрос?

\- Пойдем? – Шерлок уже стоял возле двойных стеклянных входных дверей, широко открыл их и вышел в пасмурное лондонское утро.

\- И почему я никогда не могу отказать ему? - пробормотал Джон, ловя дверь, которая почти закрылась в нескольких дюймах от его носа.

Джон выглядел сонным и пересыщенным последними событиями; они зашли за угол Бейкер-Стрит, когда часть здания взорвалась.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

* Royal Army Medical Corps - медицинская служба Вооружённых сил Великобритании

** Еда, похожая на пельмени; в китайской кухне.


	4. Глава 3

— Не понимаю, — произнес Джон, заходя вслед за Шерлоком в кабинет полицейского инспектора, — разве это не было утечкой газа?  
  
— Пару дней назад мы тоже так думали, или, по крайней мере, нам казалось, что это самая логичная версия, — Лейстрейд провел рукой по седеющим волосам.  
  
— Вы что-то нашли на месте взрыва, — Шерлок впился в него острым взглядом, в котором читалось не вполне уместное возбуждение.  
  
— Поначалу мы сочли совпадением, что это небольшое происшествие случилось напротив вашей квартиры, — ответил тот, — но после расчистки завалов поняли, что утечку газа инсценировали, а в действительности поработал весьма опытный взрывник. В подвале не было ничего, кроме сейфа, в котором лежало вот это. — Лестрейд протянул старый тяжелый конверт; на нем во всю ширину аккуратным почерком было написано «Шерлоку Холмсу».  
  
— Боже… — прошептал Джон.  
  
— Дело усложняется, — Шерлок перевернул конверт, в его голосе зазвучало плохо скрываемое желание взяться за это расследование.  
  
Уотсон наклонился вперед, делая вид, что рассматривает конверт, затем чуть приблизился к другу и мягко подтолкнул его плечом. Тот не отреагировал, но Джон прекрасно знал, что его осторожное напоминание было понято.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, служебные собаки проверили — все чисто, — убежденно произнес Лестрейд.  
  
— Вашим собакам я доверяю, — консультирующий детектив ловко открыл конверт, и на его ладонь упал розовый футляр.  
  
Мужчины во все глаза уставились на находку.  
  
— Это… телефон, — произнес, наконец, Джон, — с дела о серийных самоубийствах, «Этюд в розовых тонах».  
  
— Не тот же самый аппарат, — ответил Шерлок, рассматривая его со всех сторон, — но идентичная копия. Кто-то потратил кучу сил, чтобы изготовить похожий экземпляр.— Он нажал на кнопку, и телефон воспроизвел четыре четких знакомых сигнала.  
  
Глаза Лестрейда расширились:  
  
— Твою мать, это же Гринвичские сигналы точного времени*?  
  
— Четыре… четыре сигнала, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
Джон перегнулся через его руку и всмотрелся в экран:  
  
— Что-то новенькое.  
  
Экран телефона показывал изображение темной комнаты с отслаивающимися обоями и ветхим камином.  
  
— Такие телефонные чехлы производит фирма Speck, и продаются они на Амазоне и в розничных магазинах Apple, — произнес, растягивая слова, голос со стороны двери. Андерсон. Человек, который ассоциировался у Джона с непременными стычками с Холмсом. К сожалению, уводить Шерлока от конфликтов с ним — все равно что пытаться предотвратить столкновение Титаника с айсбергом.  
  
— Спасибо за сведения, но телефон уже и так в чехле, — произнес Джон, не оборачиваясь.  
  
— Заткнись, Андерсон, — перебил Шерлок.  
  
Джон предостерегающе поднял бровь, но если детектив и увидел это, то притворился, что не заметил.  
  
— Просто хочу помочь. В 2009 году было две линии производства таких чехлов...  
  
— Мы все знаем твою осведомленность в бесполезных мелочах, ты никогда не устаешь напоминать об этом. Однако твое вываливание на каждого встречного ненужной информации эквивалентно затиранию пятна крови дерьмом.  
  
— Шерлок! — тихо прошипел Джон другу, а затем повысил голос, — мы сами в состоянии справиться, Андерсон.  
  
— Какая преданность! — голос эксперта сочился таким сарказмом, что Джон даже обернулся, — Шерлок, вот уж никогда не счел бы тебя человеком, поддерживающим Левшей.  
  
— Андерсон! — воскликнул Лестрейд, но детектив перебил его:  
  
— Можешь гордиться своим умением замечать мелочи, Андерсон, — низким, дрожащим от ярости голосом проговорил он, — но вместе с тем не видишь леса за деревьями.  
  
— Неужели? — Андерсон сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Абсолютно, — отрезал Шерлок, — никакое количество твоих банальных знаний не способно компенсировать тот факт, что ты — феноменальный идиот.  
  
Эксперт едва открыл рот, чтобы парировать, но Лестрейд его резко оборвал:  
  
— Достаточно! — прорычал он, — вон, Андерсон, ты забываешься! Шерлок, я не могу позволить вам заниматься расследованием, если вы не ладите с моими людьми.  
  
На прощание Андерсон метнул на Шерлока убийственный взгляд и исчез за дверью.  
  
— Что ж, удачи с раскрытием дела, — холодно произнес тот, — с учетом обстоятельства, что телефон прислан _мне_.  
  
Джон, наконец, обрел дар речи:  
  
— Забудь, — быстро произнес он, — все нормально. Серьезно.— Он стиснул кулак левой руки с такой силой, что ногти впились в ладонь. Усилием воли он разжал его, но тотчас же рефлекторно стиснул опять.  
  
— Извините, Джон, — мрачно проговорил Лестрейд, судя по всему, ему было неловко за своего сотрудника, — разумеется, неуважительные замечания у нас запрещены. Андерсон получит официальный выговор. Не знаю, что на него нашло… — вздохнув, он взглянул на Холмса, который снова уткнулся в розовый телефон, — хотя, конечно же, знаю, однако это никак не может его оправдать. Но… Шерлок, вы слушаете? Вы не должны оскорблять мою команду. Это не поможет делу.  
  
Джон сглотнул, отводя глаза. Становиться невидимым невозможно, но он все равно отчаянно желал владеть этим умением.  
  
— Я буду продолжать говорить Андерсону, что он идиот, потому что так и есть, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, — я продолжу называть его идиотом вне зависимости от того, будет он оскорблять Джона или нет.  
  
— Шерлок, — в твердом голосе Лестрейда можно было различить гневные нотки, — я имею полное право не допускать вас к расследованию. И мне совершенно все равно, стоит на этом чертовом конверте ваше имя или нет.  
  
Детектив замолчал и только пристально посмотрел на инспектора.  
  
— В сообщении есть фотография, — ровно произнес он, протягивая Лестрейду телефон, — интерьер квартиры. Кажется, я знаю, что это за место.  
  
В комнате вновь воцарилась тишина. Мужчины сверлили друг друга взглядом, и Джон, наконец, ощутил себя невидимкой, по крайней мере, в том смысле, в каком он каждый день чувствовал себя рядом со своим гениальным соседом — нечто вроде облегчения и одновременно с тем чрезвычайно деликатного удара под дых.  
  
— Хорошо, — наконец ответил Лестрейд, направляясь к выходу; и все пришло в движение и закрутилось вокруг Шерлока, как и должно было быть и как всегда было. Они запрыгнули в такси, направляясь к дому 221b по Бейкер-Стрит (куда же еще они могли поехать, раз все дороги вели к Шерлоку?), и Джон следовал вместе со всеми.

 

***

  
  
Даже чашка восхитительного чая миссис Хадсон не могла заставить забыть тот тревожный факт, что кто-то ворвался в запертый подвал под квартирой 221с и оставил в нем всего лишь пару кроссовок. Прямо под ними, под квартирой единственного в мире консультирующего детектива кто-то проскользнул незамеченным, словно призрак, вторгшись в уютный мирок Бейкер-Стрит.  
  
Пока они обследовали место преступления, по розовому телефону позвонили, и рыдающий голос сообщил, что до следующего взрыва в Лондоне осталось двенадцать часов.  
  
Пока уставшая миссис Хадсон убирала грязную посуду, Шерлок пристально разглядывал поношенную пару кроссовок, лежащих на кухонном столе, их длинные шнурки свисали с натянутой над раковиной бельевой веревки. Большую часть дня Шерлок провел в лаборатории; он не попросил Джона его сопровождать, а тот и не напрашивался.  
  
Прошло восемь часов.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Джон домовладелицу. Уходя, миссис Хадсон бросила на них обеспокоенный взгляд. — Удачи, мальчики!  
  
Взгромоздившись на табурет, Холмс склонился над микроскопом. В квартире снова воцарилась тишина.  
  
Правильно расценив невербальные сигналы Шерлока, Джон оставил его работать в одиночестве. Однако после двадцати минут он осознал, что читает одно и то же предложение в криминальной сводке уже в десятый раз, а плечи свело от напряжения — установленный предел времени заставлял его сильно нервничать. Бессмысленно. Он нерешительно встал и подошел к кухонной двери. Шерлок, по-прежнему не двигаясь, рассматривал что-то под микроскопом. Воздух в комнате казался тяжелым, пронизанным беспокойством.  
  
Вдруг где-то на кухне приглушенно раздался звонок.  
  
— Передай мне телефон, — попросил Шерлок.  
  
— Где он?  
  
— В пиджаке.  
  
Несколько ярких эпитетов завертелись на кончике языка Джона, но ему все же удалось сдержаться.  
  
Бледные, завораживающие взгляд пальцы бережно касались микроскопа, регулируя винт настройки четкости. Разворот узких плеч будто отдавал приказ, натягивая тонкую, как бумага, ткань его отглаженной рубашки. Джон хорошо знал предпочтения своего соседа в еде и не менее хорошо представлял, где тот хранит телефон. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем его просят.  
Вместе с неумолимо сокращающимся между ними пространством, легкие Джона покидал воздух.  
  
Телефон зазвонил вновь, и Уотсон сдался. Он вошел на кухню и вплотную приблизился к худощавому плечу, ощутив, как покорность сменяется гневом. И совсем не хотелось анализировать свои действия.  
  
Может, потому что никому не позволялось подходить так близко?  
  
Джон скользнул рукой в карман пиджака Шерлока, ощущая гамму пьянящих запахов: чая, химических препаратов и едва уловимый след утренней сигареты, от которой, вообще-то, тот должен был воздержаться. Рука, почти добравшаяся до телефона, случайно соскользнула с гладкой поверхности натянутой рубашки.  
  
Детектив резко втянул воздух:  
  
— Осторожно.  
  
Уотсон отстранился, гневно сверкнув глазами, когда Шерлок нервно дернулся, но не оторвался от микроскопа. Их лица находились в опасной близости друг от друга, но Джон просто не мог отступить. И не хотел. Он продолжал стоять, намеренно вторгаясь в личное пространство. Наконец, он достал телефон, прижавшись грудью к плечу Шерлока и не собираясь отодвигаться.  
  
— Сообщение от твоего брата, — тихо сообщил он прямо на ухо детективу.  
  
— Удали, — пальцы, подкручивающие винты, заметно напряглись.  
  
Джон нажал на кнопку и положил телефон на стол рядом с микроскопом, продолжая стоять совсем близко к Шерлоку, а тупой гнев стучал в голове, словно удары барабанов.  
  
— Что-нибудь еще? — пробормотал он, — или социальный работник может быть свободен?  
  
Детектив устремил на него острый взгляд:  
  
— Значит, ты думаешь, что дело в этом? — спросил он язвительно, не двинувшись с места.  
Джон скрестил руки на груди, задев плечо Шерлока, так как стоял слишком близко. Ему очень хотелось толкнуть, отпихнуть, штурмовать Шерлоково пространство так же, как гениальный детектив разрушил все в его собственном мире.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело? Только честно, — воздух, казалось, сгустился от царившего между ними напряжения. Сердце Джона бешено стучало, да и сам он сильно дрожал.  
  
Шерлок спокойно положил руку на кухонный стол и посмотрел тем резким, проникающим насквозь взглядом, которым он обычно осматривал трупы, наблюдал за подозреваемыми и изучал расчлененные тела. Неожиданно он выдохнул один-единственный тихий звук:  
  
— О-о-о...  
  
Джон почувствовал, как по коже поползли мурашки. Знакомая история, озарило его внезапное понимание — детектив принялся за свою дедукцию. Если бы иронией можно было убивать, доктор Уотсон умер бы прямо сейчас.  
  
Глаза Шерлока затуманились, и он нерешительно, почти шепотом произнес:  
  
— Твои зрачки расширяются, когда мы рядом, твой голос повышается на полтона, а речь становится более быстрой. У тебя происходит локальная вазодилатация, а частота сердечных ударов…  
  
Джон чувствовал себя, словно в свободном падении, так сильно свистело в ушах. Он резко шагнул назад, закрывая глаза и пытаясь заставить сердце прекратить свой бешеный ритм.  
  
— Заткнись, — услышал он собственный голос. — Просто заткнись, если ты издеваешься… если это… какая-то дурацкая шутка…  
  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Шерлок встал и медленно приблизился. Послышался шепот:  
  
— Джон.  
  
Уотсон открыл глаза. Детектив зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он выглядел взволнованным, но не отступил.  
  
— Ты, — удивленно произнес Шерлок и осторожно протянул руку. Джон подумал, что впервые за все это время увидел своего соседа совершенно беспомощным и смущенным.  
  
Неожиданно перед ним, словно картинки, предстали воспоминания: Шерлок в развевающемся от быстрого бега пальто, блеск пистолета, его особая улыбка, предназначенная только для Джона. Шерлок, расхаживающий рядом с ним, уверенные плавные движения и ловкие руки, низкий, одурманивающий, словно наркотик, голос. Все это имело смысл, и эти кусочки неожиданно встали перед его глазами, сокрушительно соединяясь в одно целое — _Шерлок_.  
  
Глаза Джона расширились, и он нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Я не могу, я… — заикаясь и как-то потерянно пробормотал Шерлок, словно слова обратились против него, — ты… нужен мне, если тебя нет рядом, я… я хочу…  
  
— Замолчи, — перебил его Джон, а абсолютная легкость от ясности кружила голову. Все мысли покинули разум; нет никого и ничего, что могло бы их удержать. Он сделал шаг вперед, обвил руками шею друга и потянулся за поцелуем.  
  
Их губы встретились. Шерлок замер, как вкопанный, а Джон испытал несусветный ужас (черт, _черт_!) но вдруг Шерлок вздрогнул и издал невольный слабый стон, его губы раскрылись, и оба растворились друг в друге с отчаянным желанием.  
  
Руки Шерлока восторженно блуждали по телу партнера, но было очевидно, что в поцелуях у него мало опыта — неумело и слишком много зубов. Когда их языки коснулись друг друга, Шерлок, задыхаясь, попытался глотнуть немного воздуха, но потерпел неудачу, и крепко стиснул своими длинными пальцами голову Джона. С одной стороны этот поцелуй был полной катастрофой, но с другой — лучшим, что случалось с ним в жизни, и гнев Джона постепенно растворялся в потрясенном неверии.  
  
Они отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша, и Шерлок, уставившись на своего друга с недоверчивым удивлением, осторожно провел пальцем по его лбу, четко по линии роста волос. Джон, раздираемый изумлением и желанием рассмеяться, казалось, был не в состоянии двинуться с места, все тело била дрожь. Вдруг зрачки детектива расширись, глаза потемнели, а дыхание прервалось.  
  
— Карл Пауэрс, — тихо произнес он.  
  
Джон не был уверен, что рассудок и слух его не обманывают:  
  
— Что? — непонимающе переспросил он.  
  
— Карл Пауэрс!  
  
Шерлок резко высвободился и повернулся к микроскопу.  
  
— Нижний слой грязи из Сассекса, сверху — лондонская грязь. Ребенок с большим размером ног, эти кроссовки принадлежали Карлу Пауэрсу. — Он развернулся и начал печатать на ноутбуке, — Карл Пауэрс, студент, умер почти двадцать лет назад при странных обстоятельствах, которые полиция расценила как несчастный случай, во время школьных соревнований по плаванию.  
  
Джон чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным и опустошенным. Его губы до сих пор помнили обжигающее прикосновение к коже Шерлока, но оставалось только смотреть, поскольку внимание детектива было сосредоточено то на микроскопе, то на ноутбуке.  
  
— Мне необходимо провести еще несколько тестов. Найди все упоминания о Карле Пауэрсе, в газетах, в интернете, где угодно.  
  
Джон напрягся, словно струна. Откашлявшись, он спросил хриплым голосом:  
  
— Что же все это значит?  
  
В сосредоточенном выражении лица Шерлока проявилось нечто, похожее на боль.  
  
— Бомба, — спокойно ответил он. Джон кивнул.  
  
— Карл Пауэрс, — повторил он и, не обращая внимания на внутреннюю борьбу, распрямил плечи.

 

***

  
Этот поцелуй был подобен пуле, попавшей в самое сердце, подчинившей все жизненные силы Джона. Все настолько знакомо, и действительно: эхо прошлого, еще одна ударная волна, разрывающая тело и разум. Ошарашенный, словно подстреленный с запредельной дистанции — Шерлок распознал его чувства и вычислил их раньше, чем он сам сумел понять себя. Остались лишь рана и ее последствия — окончательно разорванная и перекроенная жизнь.  
  
Он хочет Шерлока, очевидно, и теперь, когда ему четко и ясно на это указали, Джон уже не мог не видеть явного факта, словно удалось уловить контуры лица в черно-белом силуэте вазы. Теперь, наконец, стало ясно, что означало все происшедшее. Это не имело никакого смысла, и вместе с тем, было прекрасно — глубина, связь… Но времени, чтобы разобраться, не оставалось, даже если и хотелось бы. Оно неумолимо уходило, не оставляя в реальности ничего, кроме их расследования. Оставалось два часа.  
  
Друзья почти не разговаривали.  
  
— Я приготовлю поесть, — в какой-то момент предложил Джон.  
  
Шерлок уже побывал в лаборатории и вернулся, чтобы перепроверить результаты тестов. Кухонный стол был завален распечатками с Google-поиска и газетными выдержками. Уотсон знал, что умственная деятельность детектива достигла высшей точки и была сфокусирована на единственной цели, и просто ждал.  
  
Он получил три сообщения от Майкрофта, и одно от Лестрейда. Его плечо разболелось.  
Примерно за час до назначенного времени, Джон встал, и снова застыл у кухонных дверей.  
— Позволь мне помочь, — попросил он, — я хочу помочь.  
  
Шерлок поднял глаза от микроскопа. «Губы, — промелькнуло в голове Джона, — руки… господи Иисусе!» — Уотсон потер шею. — «Сосредоточься, черт побери!»  
  
— Не стоит… Ох…  
  
Детектив снова всмотрелся в микроскоп, затем, торжествуя, поднял глаза и хлопнул руками по кухонному столу, отчего чашки Петри зазвенели.  
  
— Яд. Clostridium Botulinum. На шнурках. Почти невозможно обнаружить. Карла Пауэрса убили! У него была экзема, поэтому было достаточно легко подмешать яд в лекарство.  
  
Мозг Джона медленно включился в работу.  
  
— Все эти годы… убийца… хранил обувь!  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Шерлок, поднимаясь и отпихивая кухонный табурет, — да! Убийца Карла и есть наш организатор взрыва.  
  
Длинные пальцы запорхали над клавиатурой:  
  
— Мы выясним, какая здесь существует связь.  
  
Он в последний раз нажал на клавишу, и, как по заказу, розовый телефон, до сего момента молчавший, вдруг разразился настойчивой трелью.  
  
Холмс поднял трубку, включил громкую связь и положил аппарат на стол между собой Джоном. Их глаза встретились.  
  
— Алло? — произнес Шерлок.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — говоривший был в отчаянии, голос заглушали многочисленные помехи.  
  
— Где вы? — спокойно спросил Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от Джона, — Скажите нам, где вы.  
  
Окружающее отошло на второй план, остался лишь доведенный до отчаяния голос: женщина, возможно среднего возраста, совершенно одинока. Перепугана. Джон, наклонился, вслушиваясь; полиция, конечно, определила, откуда звонили, но кто знает, сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы добраться до места.  
  
— Продолжайте говорить, — услышал Уотсон собственный голос. – К вам уже едут. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Десять минут или год спустя, невозможно сказать, сквозь помехи на линии они расслышали звук сирены скорой помощи и успокоившееся дыхание женщины.  
  
— Они здесь, — произнесла она, — они здесь, слава Богу, кто-то приехал, — и телефонный звонок со щелчком прервался.  
  
Холмс облокотился на стол, уронив голову на руки, и напряжение вдруг покинуло его тело. Он поднял покрасневшие от усталости глаза, затем наклонился, и Джон, должно быть, наклонился тоже, даже не заметив этого, и, резко выдохнув, впился в его губы. Облегчение, желание… Шерлок сжал в кулаке джемпер и с грубой настойчивостью притянул к себе.  
  
— Господи, — задохнулся Джон, когда Шерлок, опустив голову, стал ласкать его шею у края воротничка рубашки, — Шерлок…  
  
— Тихо, — произнесенное невнятно, с хрипотцой, это слово устремилось прямо к члену Джона.  
Уотсон попробовал еще раз, борясь с накатывающими волнами возбуждения:  
  
— Послушай, я…  
  
— Я видел, — рвано дыша, перебил его детектив. – Ты не знал. Но я видел.  
  
— Я… — Джон закрыл глаза и задохнулся. Шерлок своим языком вытворял что-то невероятное с его ключицей. — Подожди…  
  
Холмс поднял голову, их руки сплелись в объятии, и если разум Джона не хотел этого, то у тела были другие планы.  
  
— Почему? — выдохнул Шерлок. Джон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но обнаружил, что часть мозга, ответственная за вставший член, полностью перехватила инициативу. Он не мог придумать ни одной причины, по которой он не должен был бросаться в сексуальные отношения со своим необычным соседом по квартире. Любопытно, меньше чем час назад он только и думал о большом количестве причин, почему это была невероятно плохая идея, но сейчас ни одна из них, похоже, не имела логического обоснования.  
  
—Ты…ты хочешь этого, — Джон запнулся, когда ловкая рука скользнула по его боку, исследуя ребра и бедро, обтянутое джинсовой тканью, и прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон.  
  
— Конечно, — губы перебрались на другую сторону шеи, следуя по напряженной мышце. Джон старался удержать связность мышления, прежде чем поцелуи Шерлока ее окончательно уничтожат.  
  
— Ты…ты занимался этим прежде? — ему хотелось задать более тактичный вопрос, но все фразы, кроме шаблонных, похоже, вылетели из головы.  
  
Сердитый смех:  
  
— Отчасти.  
  
Шерлок снова потянул его на себя; пунцовая краска залила тонкие обнаженные ключицы, а на бледных щеках вспыхнул румянец. Это было здорово, так неожиданно, что Джон почувствовал желание рассмеяться и не смог сдержать нерешительной ухмылки.  
  
— Отчасти – это хорошо, — произнес он, ответом была озорная, совершенно счастливая улыбка, и Уотсон оставил все попытки протеста. Он втянул детектива в очередной поцелуй. Тот учился быстро, поэтому на сей раз получилось плавно, не так яростно, но достаточно настойчиво, чтобы колени Джона подкосились, и его партнеру пришлось отклониться назад, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
  
— Диван, — выдохнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок издал утвердительный звук и отстранился, не отрывая от своего друга пристального нежного взгляда полузакрытых глаз.  
  
Наконец Уотсон мог бы что-то сказать, отступить, расширить между ними пространство, глубоко вздохнуть, со смехом отмахнуться, списать все на временную потерю здравомыслия и напряженность происшествия. Сейчас было бы самое время. Восстановить нормальность.  
Шерлок кивнул в направлении гостиной и поднял руку, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу безупречной темно-фиолетовой рубашки.  
  
«К черту!» — решил Джон.  
  
Обоим почти удалось добраться до дивана, избежав повреждений, даже несмотря на то, что Шерлок задел ногой журнальный столик, и обоих качало из стороны в сторону. Джон пытался расстегнуть оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки, в то время как тот боролся с джемпером, пытаясь стянуть его с плеч доктора.  
  
В переполненное чувствами сознание Джона проник последний порыв протеста:  
  
— Шерлок, — он задохнулся, пошатываясь, а тот, наконец, высвободил его из джемпера, — мы должны… поговорить.  
  
— Давай, говори, — Холмс сражался с кнопками на клетчатой рубашке. Его собственная рубашка уже была полностью расстегнута, и вид обнаженной, вздымающейся и опадающей крепкой груди приводил Уотсона в смятение.  
  
— Я… не гей.  
  
Шерлок замер, глаза пробежались по помятой рубашке соседа и очевидной выпуклости на его джинсах.  
  
— Приму к сведению, — мрачно ответил детектив, а уголок его рта дернулся. Пальцы, все еще расстегивающие пуговицы, остановились.  
  
Время замедлилось. Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд тишину нарушало только их учащенное дыхание.  
  
— Хорошо, — произнес Джон и снова притянул друга ближе.  
  
Глубокий, настойчивый поцелуй послал импульс, пронзивший его до кончиков пальцев ног, и оба рухнули на диван. Руки Шерлока прошлись по джинсовой ткани и достигли возбужденного члена Джона, тот красочно выругался, так как окружающая действительность побледнела, а по спине побежали мурашки. Ловкие пальцы начали расстегивать его ремень, теперь он ощущал через тонкую ткань Шерлоковых брюк его стояк, прижавшийся прямо к животу.  
  
Неосознанно Джон крепко вжался бедрами в бедра Шерлока, и положил руку на его твердеющий член.  
  
То, как Шерлок судорожно вдохнул, широко раскрыв глаза, едва не толкнуло Джона за край. Детектив прижался лбом к его плечу.  
  
— Боже, — выдохнул он, — ты…  
  
Взгляды встретились – серые глаза потемнели от возбуждения, удивления и чего-то первобытного.  
  
Что-то новенькое.  
  
Они продолжали смотреть друг на друга, а рука Шерлока по-прежнему неподвижно лежала на джинсах Джона.  
  
— Все в порядке? — прошептал тот.  
  
Ответом ему было сбивчивое «да». Под пристальным взглядом серых глаз Джон скользнул рукой в брюки Шерлока. Все это было в новинку. Нельзя отрицать, что в армии были времена, когда дружба, замаранная потребностью, неумело реализовывалась в темноте; и не впервые у него в руке оказался член другого мужчины. Но ничто не могло сравниться с этой связью, подобной оголенному искрящемуся проводу.  
  
Его лучший друг.  
  
Рука Джона обхватила член Шерлока, и детектив, наконец, закрыл глаза. Он задохнулся, выгибаясь навстречу, поднимая бедра и вжимаясь в Джона, и тот едва сдержал стон. Слишком много всего: переплетенные тела, запрокинутая голова Шерлока и его вездесущие руки, скользкий диван. Вдруг окружающее померкло, и Джон словно превратился в комок голых нервов, жара и одного-единственного ощущения, затем наступило освобождение.  
  
В какой-то момент Шерлок пошевелился под ним. Оба были липкими, полураздетыми, уставшими. Словно странный сон: вроде как их квартира, и в то же самое время нереальность происходящего, потому что в их квартире они никогда бы не лежали полуголыми, обнявшись, на диване. Настоящий сюрреализм, картина Магритта — в любой момент в окне могут появиться проплывающие яблоки и мужчины в костюмах.  
  
Джон перекатился в сторону, выпутываясь из объятий.  
  
\- Джон, — расслаблено прошептал Шерлок, и в его голосе прозвучало столько нежности, что это было почти непереносимо.  
  
Внезапно Джона поразило острое чувство собственничества: Шерлок, беззащитный.  
  
\- Скоро вернусь, — произнес он, с усилием приподнимаясь, — хорошо?  
  
— Ммм.  
  
Когда Джон вернулся из ванной комнаты с влажным полотенцем, Шерлок не двигался; его дыхание было глубоким и ровным.  
  
Изнеможение накрыло Уотсона словно волной. Он замешкался, затем взглянул на испачканные дорогие брюки и вздохнул.  
  
Шерлок даже не обратил внимания на происходящее. Вытерев обоих, Джон снял со спинки кресла шерстяной плед и накрыл им друга. Приведя свою одежду в порядок, он снова взглянул на расслабленное лицо и ресницы, неожиданно черные на фоне горевших румянцем щек.  
  
Джон даже не осознавал, что остатки его внутренних стен рухнули, но это бесспорно произошло, потому что на сей раз он не колебался ни секунды. Несмотря на слишком узкий для двоих диван, все было великолепно!  
  
Он улегся рядом с крепким, теплым телом Шерлока, и тот сразу обхватил его рукой. Джон накинул плед на их сплетенные ноги, закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
_* Гринвичские временные сигналы – популярные сигналы, состоящие из шести коротких и одного секундного сигнала, передавались на радиостанциях ВВС._


	5. Глава 4

Где-то вдалеке тренькнул телефон: получено сообщение.  
  
Джон в пустыне, где жарко и слепит солнце. С плечом все в порядке. Его отряд, должно быть, где-то рядом: он слышит голоса.   
  
— …похоже, здесь, — говорит один голос. _Шерлок_. Песок простирается на мили, вздымаясь грядами золота. В поле зрения попадает разрушенный дом, которого раньше не было.   
  
— Пора отправляться. Север. Радируй на базу, — продолжает голос Шерлока, и Джон знает, что это неправильно. Все неправильно! Его командир однажды произносил эти слова. Потом прозвучал выстрел снайпера.   
  
Сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Шерлок. Джон тянется к пистолету, но ничего не чувствует. Смотрит вниз.   
  
Левой руки нет!  
  
Телефон звенит снова.  
  
Джон вынырнул из сна, словно из водоворота, хватая ртом воздух. Сел на диване, обнаружив, что рядом с ним никого нет. Воспоминания о предыдущей ночи захлестнули, грозя утопить вторично.   
  
— Джон?  
  
Перед глазами возникла фигура, сначала расплывчатая, потом все более четкая по мере того, как сон уходил прочь. Одетый с иголочки Шерлок появился из кухни, держа розовый телефон. В ответ на безмолвный вопрос поднял бровь.   
  
— Прости, — интересно, не кричал ли он во сне? Краска смущения залила шею. — Я…  
  
— Сообщение, — ему протянули телефон, и стало очевидно, что комментариев о кошмарах военного доктора не последует. — Три сигнала. Фотография машины.   
  
Уотсон прищурился.  
  
— Дай-ка взглянуть…  
  
— Одевайся, — детектив продолжил, словно не слыша Джона, и тому стало ясно, что Шерлок не собирается подтверждать факт проведенной вдвоем ночи, которая была одной из самых сокровенных в жизни Джона. — Перешлю это Лестрейду. Надеюсь, он в состоянии пробить номерной знак пропавшего авто.   
  
— Хорошо, — ответ прозвучал в пустоту, поскольку Шерлок снова исчез в кухне, и Джон, уже твердо, встал с дивана.  
  
Джинсы небрежно валялись на кофейном столике. Сам он все еще был в расстегнутой рубашке, без трусов, которые, похоже, нашли пристанище где-то в залежах хлама. Джон сделал мысленную пометку найти их до того, как заявится очередной клиент или их найдет миссис Хадсон. Он мысленно поместил эту заметку в папку с именем «проблемы-которые-по-его-мнению-уже-не-должны-были-появиться» и подобрал джинсы. Туалет, затем душ — попытаться устаканить события прошлого вечера с помощью горячей воды и мыла.  
  
Шерлок воспринял появление полуголого друга на кухне словно обычное, само собой разумеющееся.   
  
— Я, эм... просто… скоро вернусь, — Джон искал намек хоть на что-то, на _любое_ указание на изменившиеся отношения, на сдвиг по шкале дружбы в новую неизведанную область. Потому что, в конце-то концов, именно из-за Шерлока он сейчас почти голым дефилировал по кухне.   
  
— Ммм, — Холмс нажал кнопку на мобильном.   
  
— Ладно, — Джон быстро закрыл за собой дверь ванной, пока его тревога не достигла невыносимого уровня.   
  
Он включил обжигающий душ, но вода, почти ошпаривающая плечи, оказалась не способной вытеснить накатывающую зыбкость реальности.  
  
Четверть часа спустя он сбежал по лестнице и увидел Шерлока, ожидающего его на площадке, хмурого и расстроенного, по-прежнему уткнувшегося в мобильник.   
  
— Подрывник позвонил, пока ты одевался. Время тикает. Следующая жертва дала нам восемь часов на решение задачи.   
  
— Восемь часов? — Джон устремился к двери, хватая куртку с вешалки. — Черт! У Лестрейда есть какие-нибудь зацепки?   
  
— Они нашли автомобиль, — Шерлок повернулся к выходу.   
  
— Шерлок, — слово вырвалось помимо воли, но, сказав его, Джон уже не знал, как продолжить. _О прошедшей ночи_ — кошмарное клише. _Надо поговорить_ — еще хуже. Это было далеко за пределами всех известных ему территорий отношений на эмоциональной карте: _знаю, что сумасшедший подрывник дал только восемь часов, но, прежде чем мы приступим, давай выясним, был ли это случайный трах или ты действительно чувствуешь…_  
  
Детектив устремил на друга свой изучающий взгляд, и тот запоздало понял, что, скорее всего, Шерлок уже прочел на его лице все невысказанные вопросы.  
  
— Извини, - поправился Джон.  
  
— Лестрейд встретит нас, — голос Шерлока немного смягчился, затем он вихрем вылетел на темную лестничную клетку и выскочил на Бейкер-стрит, где ожидало такси.   
  
Уотсон в полушаге следовал за развевающимися полами черного пальто, стараясь ни о чем не думать.   


***

  
  
На заброшенной строительной площадке, где обнаружили автомобиль, было мерзко — морозно и сыро. В автомобиле царили та же промозглая влажность и характерный металлический запах крови, пропитавшей сиденье водителя и приборную панель. Машина была арендована неким Иеном Монкфордом, заявленным как «без вести пропавшим», однако судя по количеству крови, положение мистера Монкфорда было практически безнадежным.  
  
Джон потер руки в перчатках и последовал за Шерлоком, шагавшим через лужи к одинокой фигуре, стоявшей вдалеке.  
  
Жена Иена Монкфорда ожидаемо оказалась немолодой поблекшей женщиной, ее губы задрожали при приближении детектива. А тот…  
  
Шерлок вдруг удивительным образом утратил весь лоск.   
  
Он моргнул и заговорил своим глубоким голосом, сейчас дрожащим и надломленным. Джон был поражен — всего через мгновение Холмс полностью преобразился в другого человека.   
  
Джон и раньше видел, как Шерлок проделывал подобные трюки, но никогда не был очевидцем столь быстрого и резкого перевоплощения в совершенно чуждый ему образ. Две одиноких безупречных слезинки скатились по мраморной щеке, и внутри Джона все болезненно сжалось.  
  
Шерлок может исполнять роль. Как в большинстве вещей, за которые брался, он и в этом был великолепен! Пугающе до мозга костей!  
  
Шепот сомнения проник в спутанные мысли. Возможно, Шерлок прошлой ночью тоже _исполнял роль_? Увидев подлинные чувства своего соседа, он мог все спланировать и играть им как шахматной фигурой, — преданной пешкой. Левая рука рефлекторно сжалась в кулак.   
  
Слезы прекратились. Шерлок вышел из образа, словно по щелчку выключателя.  
  
Уотсон едва ли не ощущал тошноту, пока они уходили с площадки. Консультирующий детектив говорил, и Джон, возможно, даже отвечал, механически повторяя вопросы, _почему, как,_ но видел только Шерлока, вытирающего фальшивые слезы со щек так, словно вызвать слезы — самое плевое дело, словно эмоции можно подчинить воле как по мановению волшебной палочки.  
  
— Нашел эту карточку в бардачке, — Шерлок, шедший в трех шагах впереди, протянул ее Джону, даже не оглянувшись. Неосознанное движение, выработанное практикой, из тех, которым Уотсон не мог дать названия.   
  
Он безотчетно прошел эти три шага и взял карточку — _«Автомобили Януса»_.   
  
«Двуликий бог», — подумал Джон, надеясь, что это не было знаком свыше. В противном случае следовало признать, что у мироздания весьма тонкое чувство юмора.   
  
— Сюда, — указал детектив, и они свернули за угол. Ботинки захлюпали по грязи. Шел мелкий дождь, и маслянистые капли забрызгали дорогую кожаную обувь Холмса. Молча они прошли половину квартала. Нужно поймать такси. Похоже, Шерлок знал, где это можно сделать (он всегда знал такие вещи). Джон сутулился, пытаясь защититься от дождя, а его разум был занят решением загадки — поразительной легкости Шерлоковых притворных слез.  
  
Вот почему когда Шерлок резко остановился, развернулся, опустил на плечо друга свою большую руку и толкнул его между двумя ящиками, прижав к скользкой от дождя кирпичной стене, Джон был застигнут врасплох и инстинктивно едва не заехал ему кулаком.   
  
Затянутые в перчатки руки прижали плечи Джона к стене. Шерлок наклонился, изучая его лицо. Темные кудри отяжелели от влаги; невероятные голубые глаза, все еще красные от слез, сузились.  
  
Затем Шерлок набросился, завладевая ртом Джона, его язык проскользнул между губами партнера, и тот едва удержался на ногах.   
  
_«Неправильно»_ , — подумал он, — _«это неправильно, в глобальном смысле, вопиюще неправильно»_ , но пока мозг вразумительно формулировал, насколько это неправильно, тело бросило в дрожь от невероятного удовольствия, и Джон отдался поцелую.  
  
Когда колени Джона подкосились, и он был вынужден ухватиться за влажную ткань пальто, Шерлок простонал таким низким и утробным голосом, что Уотсон чуть не потерял сознание от возбуждения.   
  
Его руки судорожно цеплялись за все, что попадалось на пути, и, в конце концов, остановились на поднятом воротнике. Шерлок прижался к Джону всем телом. Струйки дождя потекли Джону за шиворот. Он задрожал, притягивая Шерлока ближе, и тот застонал опять, а, возможно, это был и его собственный стон – _«Господи Иисусе!»_   
Шерлок отстранился, не размыкая объятий. Джон прищурился.  
  
— Лучше? — услышал он глубокий и неуверенный баритон.  
  
Сбитое дыхание сильно затрудняло речь.  
  
— Ч-что?  
  
— Тебе, — так же тяжело дыша, произнес Шерлок.   
  
Джон недоуменно моргнул. Пунцовые искусанные губы были похожи на розовый лук Купидона. Нелепо.   
  
— Ты непривычно напряжен, — затараторил Шерлок свою дедукцию, — все утро не мог сконцентрироваться и был растерян. Ты смотришь на меня, когда думаешь, что я не вижу этого. Вывод — ты сомневаешься в искренности того, что произошло между нами вчера вечером.  
  
Сквозь неразбериху переполняющих Джона чувств начал пробиваться гнев.   
  
— Шерлок, — тяжело вздохнув, произнес он. — Мы целовались вчера вечером, и даже больше, чем целовались, а все утро ты вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. О чем, черт возьми, я должен был подумать?  
  
— У нас расследование, — констатировал детектив сухо, нахмурившись, между его бровями пролегла складка. — _Ограниченное по времени!_  
  
— А это, только что произошедшее, — Джон для пущего эффекта поднял руку, до сего момента стискивавшую черный воротник, — это, по-твоему, _что означает,_ конкретно?   
  
Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Джон схватил его руки, сдернул со своих плеч так быстро, что тот не успел среагировать, и сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Просто практикуешься? Ты и так все _прекрасно_ делаешь. О, не говори, подожди. Эксперимент. Пытаешься узнать, сможешь ли заставить меня думать, что я схожу с ума.   
  
Шерлок резко побледнел и отступил и отступил в грязный переулок.   
  
— Я полагал, — процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, — ты поймешь.   
  
— Очевидно, нет, — ответил Джон, и это было плохо, гораздо хуже, чем поцелуи. Он бы вернулся к поцелуям, но каким-то непостижимым образом все пошло наперекосяк, и в глазах Шерлока мелькнула боль.  
  
Дождь лил, не переставая.   
  
— Я в лабораторию, — произнес детектив, и Джон неожиданно остался один, а вода просачивалась сквозь швы его поношенных ботинок, подобно охватывающему его сомнению.   


***

 

Когда такси уже почти доехало до Бейкер-стрит, Джон наткнулся в кошельке для мелочи на намокшую визитку «Автомобилей Януса». Он прекрасно знал, что его сосед, единожды взглянув на карточку, запомнит не только название фирмы и адрес, но, возможно, и номер телефона. Естественно, «загуглить» в секунды нужное место проблем бы не составило. Визитка не содержала полезной информации, и возвращать ее не было никакой необходимости. Шерлок сразу поймет, что на самом деле это — способ извиниться, но Джон, оставшись наедине с тяжестью горьких мыслей, уже начал думать, что принести извинения все же стоит. Зыбкий предлог в виде мокрой визитки годился, как и любой другой.   
  
Постучав по стеклу, он велел таксисту ехать в Бартс, и уже через несколько минут показался тяжелый серый силуэт больницы Святого Варфоломея. Упрятав подальше оскорбленное самолюбие и собравшись с духом, Уотсон направился к входу для посетителей.  
_«Я был не прав там, на месте преступления — в сомнениях насчет тебя, в предположении, что ты играешь в игру… Я был взвинчен, ошеломлен, погряз в неуверенности, в которой трудно признаться…»_ Он расскажет об этом или, по крайней мере, попытается. Шерлок все поймет, даже если не получится внятно выразить свои мысли.   
  
Он ведь знает Джона!  
  
Джон шел к знакомой лаборатории, так и не решив толком, что скажет. _Привет, согласен на поцелуи_. Нет, это не решает вопроса. _Был неправ._ Слова застревают в горле. _Я не знаю, что мы делаем._ Верно, но бесполезно.  
  
Коридор перед лабораторией был совершенно пуст, поэтому, когда локтя Джона коснулась чья-то рука, он подскочил как ошпаренный и бросился спиной к стене. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Нервы были натянуты до предела!   
  
Человек с едва слышным «ох» быстро отдернул руку. Джон вскинул голову, оглядывая коридор и запоздало понял, что рядом стоит Молли Хупер.  
  
— Господи, Молли, извините, я … я не видел вас.  
  
— Простите, я… имела в виду другое, я… это уже должно было закончиться, — широко раскрыв глаза, пролепетала девушка. Последние слова прозвучали едва слышно.  
  
— Что должно было закончиться?  
  
Вид у нее был неуверенный.  
  
— Ничего. Вы… вы в порядке?  
  
Джон обвел взглядом коридор, в котором совершенно точно находилась Молли Хупер, а меж тем, он мог биться об заклад, секундой раньше ее там не было.  
  
— Все нормально, просто задумался.   
  
— Ладно. Он там, третья дверь налево.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Уотсон кивнул, сглатывая и пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Сделав несколько шагов, Молли остановилась в нерешительности.  
  
— Вы… хм, уверены, что все в порядке?  
  
— Да, — солгал он, — правда, а что такое?  
  
— А с ним нет, — она закусила губу, — это точно.   
  
— Разумеется, — ответил Джон, — Я …ммм, напряженное дело. Мало времени.   
  
— Ох, — Молли выглядела не до конца убежденной.  
  
Джон, слабо улыбнувшись, достал карточку. — Я лишь… она ему будет нужна.   
  
— Конечно, — Молли отступила, — извините еще раз.  
  
— Без проблем.  
  
— До встречи.   
  
Когда шаги мисс Хупер затихли, Джону, уже взявшемуся рукой за дверную ручку лаборатории, пришло в голову, что он не услышал звука шагов раньше, когда она подходила. Но сейчас, когда сквозь дверное стекло он увидел Шерлока, склонившегося над микроскопом, во рту пересохло, а все посторонние мысли мигом улетучились из головы.  
  
Он открыл дверь.  
  
Холмс поднял глаза, на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций.   
  
Джон показал карточку «Автомобилей Януса».  
  
— Я, ммм… ты забыл это. Скорее всего, она тебе и не нужна, но…  
  
Шерлок, напрягшись, уткнулся в микроскоп.  
  
— Я лишь… положу сюда, на стол.   
  
Ответа не последовало, и внутри Джона все опустилось. Воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
  
— Ладно, — пробормотал он, — увидимся…  
  
— Взгляни-ка!  
  
Приказ прозвучал неожиданно, и ноги сами понесли доктора Уотсона к микроскопу, прежде чем ум успел проанализировать фразу. Шерлок отстранился и указал на объектив.  
  
— Это образец крови из машины Иена Монкфорда. Я только что сделал анализ — это не свежая кровь.  
  
— Разве? Утром казалась довольно свежей.   
  
— Посмотри на структуру клеток.   
  
Повинуясь кивку Холмса, Джон склонился над окуляром, и мир сжался до поля зрения микроскопа. Он моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Шерлок был так близко, что их плечи почти соприкасались.   
  
— Клеточные мембраны, — произнес доверительно низкий голос прямо в ухо, и Джон закрыл глаза, покоряясь этой глубине, напуганный вспышкой переполняющего его чувства.  
  
— И краситель, который я добавил… _Эй_! — детектив повысил голос. — _Ты не смотришь_!  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, — ответил Джон четко, спокойно. Он вдруг понял, что именно это и хотел сказать Шерлоку.   
  
Это все, что нужно было сказать!  
  
Он отстранился от микроскопа. Лицо Шерлока было совсем рядом — изогнутые брови, пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Прекрасно, но если бы ты просто взглянул…  
  
— Не надо, я же сказал — я доверяю тебе.   
  
Шерлок впился взглядом в лицо друга, в выдававшую эмоции складку между бровями. Джон сглотнул и, подняв голову, тоже посмотрел на него.  
  
— Кровь, — произнес тот тихо, — была заморожена, — однако, его глаза выражали нечто большее, что-то относящееся скорее к Джону, чем к крови.   
  
— Заморожена, — эхом отозвался тот, и Шерлок снова склонился к микроскопу совсем рядом с Уотсоном.  
  
— Взгляни.  
  
Джон смотрел в окуляр, а длинные руки друга словно обнимали его, и он видел то, о чем шептал ему детектив, _следы глицерина, разрушенные клеточные мембраны_ , и чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее.   
  
И когда бархатный голос, наконец, напомнил про «Автомобили Януса» и сказал, что пора идти, Джон понял, что в какой-то момент, пока он был в темной, спокойной вселенной микроскопа, он нашел своей левой рукой руку Шерлока и накрыл ее ладонью. 


	6. Глава 5

Посещение агентства по аренде автомобилей, вообще-то, входило в разряд обыденных вещей, но Джон держался начеку.

Это не было связано ни с непосредственной опасностью, ни с физическими угрозами ему лично, ни с чем-то необычным, к чему Джон уже привык, работая с Шерлоком. Нет, на этот раз угроза четко была напечатана над офисом. Дизайнер, сделавший эту вывеску, либо был совсем без мозгов, либо руководствовался злым умыслом. Буквы «J» и «C» в названии воспринимались с трудом, зато остальные бросались в глаза. ( _Вместо «Janus Cars» «Anus Ars», прим. пер._ )

Гребаный ад.

Джон постоянно пытался справиться с удивительным обстоятельством — невероятно сильным желанием другого мужчины, которое он ощущал впервые в жизни. Неожиданные мысли обуревали Джона в самое неподходящее время.  
И слово «анус» на стене над Шерлоковой головой отнюдь не помогало делу.

Шерлок же казался полностью поглощенным делом. Он с пристрастием допрашивал подозрительного владельца агентства c присущим ему актерским талантом — в этот раз никаких слез, слава богу — и практически утащил за собой Джона обратно в автопарк Скотланд-Ярда, где поразил Лестрейда и Джона своей фантастической дедукцией, изящным витражом логических выводов. Великолепно, даже для Шерлока.

По пути с автостоянки Шерлок триумфально выбросил руку едва ли не с победоносным криком «со щитом»!

Джон посмотрел на силуэт в сумерках— ни дать, ни взять повзрослевший Питер Пэн. «О, какой я умный!» Он погрузился в мечтания об умных руках Шерлока, его умных губах и обо всем, что собирается сделать с этим умом, когда они доберутся до дома.

Они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, решив загадку, и в волнующем ожидании уселись в гостиной. Шерлок напечатал ответ: «Поздравления Иену Монкфорду с переездом в Колумбию». В тусклом свете комнаты его бледное лицо было подсвечено мерцанием экрана. Розовый телефон начал звонить в ту секунду, когда стукнула последняя клавиша.

Площадь Пикадилли. Там, всхлипывая от страха, ждал молодой человек, обвешанный взрывчаткой. Паук плел свою паутину, дерзко и напористо, подбираясь все ближе и ближе. На площадь начала подтягиваться полиция.  
Молодой человек на том конце провода, увидев полицейских, заговорил с явной надеждой. Улыбка медленно расплылась по лицу Шерлока — в игре света и тени полудьявольская, полуангельская.  
Телефон пикнул, и линия замолкла. Часы остановились.

Джон ощутил, как схлынуло напряжение. Он даже не подозревал о нем, пока не расслабился. Сразу накатились голод, усталость и оцепенение.

— Боже, — произнес он, откидываясь назад и прижимая руки к глазам. — Ты сделал это. Не знаю как. Чертовски поразительно!

Шерлок встал и, сняв пиджак, исчез на кухне. Джон не понимал, как детектив был в состоянии двигаться. Лично его силы ушли на то, чтобы плюхнуться в любимое кресло и вытянуть ноги. Он услышал усмешку и теплоту в голосе Шерлока.

— Ты льстишь мне, Джон.

— Это из скромности? — Джон наклонился и начал развязывать шнурки. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Шерлок вернулся в гостиную босой, но в халате, непонятно откуда возникшем. Халаты Шерлока имели тенденцию перемещаться по квартире, словно кошка, ищущая теплое местечко.

— Хорошо. Это просто значит, что я не согласен.

Джон рассмеялся, ошеломленный крепким коктейлем изнеможения пополам с облегчением.

— С какой же частью ты не согласен? С тем, что ты решил дело? С тем, что ты был удивителен при его раскрытии? Потому что и то, и другое не подлежит сомнению.

— Ты не устаешь об этом говорить, не так ли? — Шерлок повернулся спиной и уставился в экран, но улыбка в его голосе была очевидной.

— Я не устану это повторять, раз ты пропускаешь очевидные вещи. Потому что ты спасаешь жизни людей. Я говорю, что это потрясающе.

— Это не потрясающе, — Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук. — Это то, что я делаю.

Рот Джона дёрнулся.

— Поспорим.

— Ты доктор, — Шерлок устроился в кресле напротив Джона. — Ты спасаешь человеческие жизни. Это то, что делают доктора.

— Верно, но есть много докторов, таких как я, которые делают ту же работу. Но никто в мире и рядом не стоит с тобой, насколько я знаю.

— Возможно, это правда, — Шерлок переплел пальцы, — но не существенно. Я не стремлюсь достигнуть величия, когда использую свои способности. У меня просто нет выбора, — он замолк на мгновение. — Если ты, идя по улице, увидишь мужчину с сердечным приступом, ты остановишься и окажешь первую помощь. Так?

— Разумеется.

— Это набор умений, но это также и ты, такой, какой есть. Если предоставляется возможность, ты каждый раз используешь свои умения без вопросов, — Шерлок наклонился вперед. — Я не могу себя сдержать, Джон. У меня нет выбора. Если происходит преступление, я вынужден работать, чтобы его раскрыть. Я не пытаюсь сделать миру добро. Я делаю то, что делаю, потому что не могу иначе, — он окинул Джона испытующим взглядом, изогнув бровь, — даже если есть… другие вещи, занимающие мои мысли.

Джон почувствовал, как его щеки начинают гореть. Он поднял брови в ответ.

— Это ведь не извинение?

— Вовсе нет, — уголки губ дрогнули в улыбке, — оно тебе нужно?

— Нет, — Джон улыбнулся в ответ совершенно искренне, — а тебе?

— Тоже нет.

Между ними воцарилась уютная тишина. Отсутствие обратного отсчета было неожиданным подарком. Они находились наедине впервые с того момента, как некоторые вещи… изменились. Возможно, ему следовало бы обеспокоиться, или озадачиться, или еще чем-то озаботиться, когда отношения перешли в новую плоскость, но у Джона не возникло ни малейшего желания волноваться. Сидеть напротив Шерлока оставалось так же естественно, как и было раньше. Джон хотел готовить чай, укладывать Шерлока в постель, смотреть телевизор, говорить о пустяках, спать по двенадцать часов кряду. Ничего нового, собственно. Только укладывание Шерлока в постель стало возможностью, а не глубоко запрятанной фантазией.

Однако, не все вещи из списка требовали покинуть это невероятно удобное кресло. К тому же, один момент не давал покоя Джону. Не столько вопрос, сколько смутная необходимость внести ясность. Шерлок неправ. Поскольку это было чрезвычайно редким событием. Джон предпочел расставить точки над «и».

— Это твой дар, Шерлок.

— И что?

— Аналогия неверна. Его нельзя приобрести. Не сомневаюсь, что ты не можешь не использовать свои способности, но это нельзя ставить в один ряд со врачебными навыками.

— Нет, не так, — Шерлок выпрямился. — Не имеет значения, как ты стал профессионалом. Столько идиотов проводят различия между… — Шерлок взмахнул правой рукой, — «врожденными» даром, как будто это делает его особенным. Большинство даров практически бесполезны. А если нет, то большинство людей слишком глупы, чтобы их должным образом реализовать. Мои способности, возможно, врожденные, но лишь в небольшой мере. Остальное — упорная работа по их развитию, а многие люди никогда не утруждаются этим.

— Итак, ты говоришь, что большинство людей одинаковы, потому что идиоты. За исключением тебя, разумеется.

— Именно.

Джон некоторое время переваривал информацию. Такое умозаключение было в духе Шерлока.

— Прогрессивно, но оскорбительно.

— Ты не видишь, Джон. Ты не учился в школе с ними, так называемыми, «одаренными» детьми. Безмозглые ублюдки, которых выделяют люди типа Майкрофта, потому что нужно, чтобы их контролировали, потому что без правильного обучения их таланты вызовут серьезные проблемы. Годы в привилегированных школах, и все равно, почти никто из них не получил ни разумения, ни трудовой этики, чтобы достойно использовать дар.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «людьми типа Майкрофта»?

— Майкрофт — ведущий Аналитик Британии, — Шерлок поднял бровь. — Я думал, ты в курсе.

Джон разинул рот.

— Ты сказал мне, что он работает в британском правительстве.

— Он и есть само британское правительство, — ответил Шерлок. — Его способность определять в других дар непревзойдённа. По крайней мере, подобных случаев задокументировано не было. Способность такого масштаба бесценна для представителей определенных кругов.

— Я думал, все аналитики одинаковы.

— В большинстве своем да, — ответил Шерлок. — В принципе, дар оценивать не так уж редок. Но большинство аналитиков могут лишь считать общую информацию. Аналитики, которых ты видел в начальной школе, скорее всего, имеют природную способность лишь классифицировать дары, и только путем упорной тренировки аналитик сможет проводить более детальную оценку.

— А Майкрофт? — медленно произнес Джон, — другой?

— Майкрофт может считывать дар моментально и точно, с большим количеством деталей. И никогда не ошибается.

Джон смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Почему ты не говорил мне об этом?

В голосе Шерлока проскользнул оттенок вины.

— Это не казалось мне важным.

Джон медленно покачал головой.

— Он также из разряда высоко секретных, — добавил Шерлок.

— Это не останавливало тебя раньше. — Джон потер лоб, пытаясь воспринять эту сногсшибательную информацию. Он не собирался спрашивать о Майкрофтовском даре, хотя предполагал, что это нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

— Поэтому ты не хочешь помогать ему? — Джон вытащил свой мобильный, — очередное сообщение, кстати.

— Дар Майкрофта придал ему некоторые неприятные черты, — спокойно продолжил Шерлок, — прежде всего, он напыщенный и невыносимый.

Джон подавил смешок, но внезапно его озарило.

— Наверняка, ты делаешь нечто подобное. Определяешь чей-то дар посредством наблюдения. Я ведь видел это.

Шерлок утвердительно хмыкнул.

— В каком-то смысле, да. Но я только предполагаю. Часто удачно, иногда мимо. Догадки могут быть ошибочны. Майкрофт — нет, насколько мне известно.

Мозаика в голове Джона сложилась. Маленькие кусочки картины, но все же кусочки, сформировали полотно. Интересно, Шерлок ощущает то же самое, проводя дедукцию, только в космическом масштабе?

— Он хотел, чтобы ты стал Аналитиком, — произнес Джон, выпрямляясь, — и ты бы мог стать им, с твоим-то даром. По крайней мере, выучиться делать нечто подобное и занять должность в правительстве.

Шерлок выглядел удивленным и довольным.

— Очень хорошо, — произнес он, — теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не люблю семейные рождественские ужины.

— Боже, это действительно объясняет многое.

— Хм, — Шерлок не отрывал глаз от Джона. Он сложил кончики пальцев, и его взгляд потеплел.

Ох!

— Итак, — продолжил Джон, не в силах отвести взгляд, — есть еще что-нибудь важное или секретное, что ты скрываешь? Твоя тетушка — двойной русский агент? Твой кузен умеет летать?

Шерлок очаровательно хмыкнул, что вызвало мурашки по телу Джона.

— У меня нет тетушки, и кузена тоже нет. Мои родители были единственными детьми.

— Это многое проясняет.

Уголок Шерлокова рта дрогнул, а зрачки едва заметно расширились. Но Джон уже знал признаки, даже малейшие. Невозможно было не почувствовать легкую дрожь, когда дар Шерлока начинал проявляться. Джон улыбнулся.

— Отлично! Просвети меня. Что за откровение тебя посетило сейчас?

— Ты! — в тоне Шерлока равным образом сочетались игривые и хищные нотки. — Тебе нравится, когда я говорю. Особенно любишь мой голос.

Джон вспыхнул, улыбаясь.

— Тоже мне, нобелевское открытие. Я думал, мы уже выяснили, что я нахожу большую часть тебя привлекательным.

— Большую часть?

— Я еще не видел всего, и оставляю за собой право внести корректировки.

Очередной низкий смешок.

— Ты, кажется, уверен в будущем.

Джон наклонил голову, изучая Шерлока, в то время как тот наблюдал за своим визави, отчего в коленях появилась слабость.

— Я прав?

— Да, — в голосе Шерлока появились урчащие интонации. Намеренно, Джон точно знал, дьявольски намерено — его чуть не бросило в жар. Шерлок провоцирует его, негодник.

Джон не собирался сдаваться без боя.

Он задрал подбородок в знак того, что принимает бой.

— Давай, послушаем остальное. Что-то еще?

Глаза Шерлока расширились, потом он прищурился.

— Ты любишь слушать, как я делаю выводы.

Быстрый кивок, Джон наклонился вперед.

— Идем дальше.

— Ты, — Шерлок смаковал слова, словно дым от сигареты, — привык нести ответственность. Все твои прошлые отношения были с женщинами, разделявшими подобные ценности — ярко, но банально. Возможно, они любили, чтобы перед ними открывали двери. Им нужен был человек, заботящийся о них. Ты хотел утвердиться в жизни и наслаждался этой ролью. И привык к ней.

— Но в Афганистане ты получил другой опыт, возможно, с мужчиной. Кем-то облеченным властью. Вероятно, командир. Тот, кто был выше. И ты не забыл его.

Сердце Джона заколотилось.

— Как ты узнал про Афганистан?

— Ты иногда говоришь в сне.

Джон стал пунцовым.

— О боже…

— Никаких ужасающих подробностей, — продолжил Шерлок, — в основном, ночные кошмары. Хотя в последние месяцы они стали гораздо реже.

— Разве? — прошептал Джон, хотя знал ответ. И, возможно, знал причину.

Причина сидела напротив.

— Я могу остановиться.

— Нет, — ответил Джон, почти потеряв самообладание. Это было неизбежным — за потоком слов изо рта Шерлока должно было что-то произойти.

— Ты любишь командовать, — продолжил детектив, — но ты также солдат, и выполняешь приказы. Пагубная привычка, — он помолчал секунду. — Смена власти, причем в любом направлении, тебя возбуждает.

— Я бы сказал, что тебе следует податься в психотерапевты, если бы они сматывали удочки спустя пять минут после прихода пациента.

Это замечание вызвало очередной смешок Шерлока, Джон тоже улыбнулся.

— Твои руки, — Шерлок многозначительно указал на них взглядом. Руки Джона лежали на ручках кресла, и он бессознательно стиснул пальцы.

— Твои руки особенно чувствительны…

Сердце Джона гулко застучало, а джинсы внезапно стали тесными.

— Откуда такое заключение?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продемонстрировал?

Взгляд в глаза Шерлока вызвал короткое замыкание в мозгу Джона, все мысли, как рациональные, так и иррациональные исчезли. Он мог только кивнуть.

Плавным движением Шерлок опустился на колени перед Джоном.

— Ты осознанно следишь за руками, — сказал Шерлок глубоким баритоном. Его дыхание ощущалось тыльной стороной Джонова запястья. — Ты научился прятать доминирующую руку, как требовалось. Носишь часы на левой руке, как правша, приучил себя хранить бумажник в заднем кармане брюк, вытаскивать блокнот правой рукой, хотя наоборот было бы удобнее. Ты знаешь, что люди постоянно смотрят на твои руки. И этот постоянный контроль делает их более чувствительными в плане прикосновений.

— Господи ты боже мой! — воскликнул Джон, схватил воротник Шерлокова халата и, минуя сразу несколько стадий прелюдии, вовлек его в грубый, отчаянный поцелуй.

Шерлок издал удивленный звук, заглушенный поцелуем. Он рассмеялся, не отрываясь от Джона, и почти завалился на него. Через мгновение потянул за руки и заставил подняться с кресла. Сцепившись, чтобы удержать равновесие, оба едва устояли на ногах.

— В кровать, — выдохнул Джон, пытаясь подтолкнуть Шерлока в нужном направлении, но лишь запутался в его конечностях.

— Я собираюсь показать тебе, — говорил Шерлок нетерпеливо, задыхаясь. Они практически волокли друг друга через кухню. — Ты не позволял мне показать, каков ты есть.

— Сейчас у тебя чертовски хорошая возможность.

Вот, наконец, спальня, освещенная прикроватным ночником. Стянув свитер, Джон швырнул его на пол. Шерлок наблюдал за ним потемневшими глазами, развязывая халат и расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Джон сглотнул.

— Все-таки, я не ошибся, — сказал Шерлок.

Пальцы Джона судорожно расправлялись с его собственными пуговицами. Рубашка, джинсы, трусы отправились вслед за свитером. О да, это реальность — оба разоблачаются в решительной спешке.

— Нет, — ответил Джон, делая шаг вперед, когда брюки и белье Шерлока заняли место на полу рядом с его джинсами. Он притянул Шерлока ближе, схватив за стройные бедра, в глубине души удивляясь собственной дерзости и естественности подобных прикосновений.

— В очень многом ты прав. Но тебе нужно быть осторожным, боже мой… — он запнулся, когда Шерлок поцеловал его в шею и плечо, — в использовании своего дара.

— Осторожным?

— Да. Я предпочитаю стирать свои джинсы не чаще, чем это действительно необходимо.

Шерлок лишь расхохотался в ответ. Он подталкивал Джона к кровати, пока колени того не уперлись в край, а оба не завалились на постель. Наконец, произошло то, о чем мечтал Джон: Шерлок перед ним, обнаженный и распластанный, гладкий, сильный, везде твердый. Пока он пытался осознать в полной мере эту превосходную ситуацию, Шерлок повернулся лицом и схватил левую руку Джона, заставив исчезнуть все картинки и звуки, затем потянул его указательный палец к своему рту.  
Искры посыпались из глаз, и Джон резко выдохнул, полностью обезоруженный этой лаской. Волны удовольствия прокатились от макушки до пальцев ног. Шерлок выпустил палец изо рта, продолжая удерживать руку Джона в своей большой ладони. Втянул следующий палец, постепенно подползая ближе, но не касаясь.

— Господи…

Покончив со средним пальцем, Шерлок облизнул кончик следующего. Он выглядел чертовски довольным.

— Неужели никто этого не делал?

Джон в ответ мог только извиваться и стенать. Язык Шерлока приласкал все подушечки пальцев по очереди, чередуя намеренные и случайные прикосновения. Джон смутно осознавал, что Шерлок и сам завелся не на шутку, что его беспомощное возбуждение смело напрочь обычно непробиваемый Шерлоков контроль. Самого Джона уже почти трясло, что он отчаянно пытался скрыть, пока не понял, что Шерлока тоже затрясло, когда дело дошло до мизинца. Шерлока трясло. Гребаный ад.  
Спустя несколько минут, властная рука отпустила Джоново правое запястье и вжала его плечо в матрас в ясном приказе «ложись». Джон лег на простыни, закрыв глаза, с колотящимся влажными руками и твердой до болезненности эрекцией. Чужие пальцы стиснули бедро — единственное предупреждение, прежде чем Шерлок захватил ртом член Джона точно так же, как до этого пальцы. Джону осталось только выдыхать в полутьму комнаты поток бессвязных ругательств и задаваться вопросом, что он сделал в жизни, чтобы заслужить такое.

Шерлок отстранился на мгновение с торжествующим возгласом:

— Вот что тебе нравится.

Утверждение, не вопрос. Его губы опять смыкаются вокруг Джона, который может только бессвязно лепетать. Реальность растворяется в перегрузке, в которой только Шерлок, его ум, умный рот, умные руки, которые знают, чего хочет Джон еще до того, как он сам разобрался в своих желаниях. Когда Джон, наконец, приходит к финалу со звездами перед глазами, он выгибает спину, по которой бегут мурашки, хватает простыни, кричит. А он никогда не кричал раньше, никогда. Но то, что происходит сейчас — нечто другое.

Наконец, Шерлок обнимает Джона, целует его в губы, пробует на вкус, заполненный желанием и довольный собой. Твердый член настойчиво упирается Джону в бок, и Джон обнимает друга в ответ.

— Твоя очередь, великолепный ублюдок, — выдыхает он, и Шерлок плавится под его ласками.

  
***

  
Зазвонил телефон. Как обычно.

Сознание забалансировало на грани яви и сна. Было тепло, даже жарко, и через мгновение Джон осознал, что лежит в коконе объятий лучшего друга, который крепко обхватил его руками и ногами.

Кровать Шерлока. С Шерлоком.

Без сомнения, через некоторое время Джон придет к твердой уверенности в происходящем, но пока пытается вспомнить некоторые моменты.

На прикроватном столике лежали два телефона — розовый и мобильный Шерлока. Один из них звонил, но Джон не различал, какой именно.

Вчерашний день вдруг навалился на него чередой ярких вспышек. Обратный отсчет, машина, Иен Монкфорд. Наконец, вечер — остановленные безжалостные часы.

И Шерлок.

Детектив пошевелился, его рука скользнула за телефоном. Джона резко и болезненно выдернуло из полусна. Армейская привычка.

Шерлок отключил звук и отработанным движением швырнул аппарат обратно на стол. Тёплые пальцы пробежались по спине, груди и бедру Джона.

— Розовый? — прошептал тот напряженно.

— Нет, — хриплым со сна голосом ответил Шерлок. — Мой, это Майкрофт. Скотина.

— Майкрофт, — Джон расслабился. Обратный отсчет не запущен. Гребаный обратный отсчет. Есть только теплый золотой утренний свет, льющийся сквозь окно. И тело Шерлока, крепкое и гибкое рядом. Так близко к истинному блаженству, ближе, чем в любых мечтаниях.

— Ладно, — он закрыл глаза. Дыхание постепенно успокаивалось. Облегчение. Покой.

Пальцы Шерлока легко поглаживали бедро. Постепенно они остановились, а затем исчезли. Джон ощутил холод от их отсутствия. Он почувствовал, как Шерлок откатился в сторону. Холодное пятно расширилось и запульсировало.

— Шерлок?

В ответ тишина.

Джон повернулся и открыл глаза. Его друг, сжав губы, смотрел в потолок.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Глубоко вдохнув, тот начал говорить, казалось, с усилием озвучивая обрывки мыслей.

— С тобой я чувствую себя… — он запнулся и закрыл глаза — по-другому.

Стало ясно, что Шерлок не может подобрать слов.

Джон ждал.

— По-другому в хорошем смысле? — спросил он тихо.

Шерлок опять открыл глаза, перекатился на бок и посмотрел на Джона. Он выглядел обеспокоенным, но полным решимости.

— Да, — произнес он серьезно. — Думаю, да. С тобой все не так, как с другими, — он помолчал. — Лучше.

Джон отважился улыбнуться. Сердце билось где-то у горла.

— Думаю… знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Лоб Шерлока прорезали морщины.

— Неужели?

— Откровенно говоря, — ответил Джон, — это пугает.

В ответ он получил кривую усмешку, и выражение лица Шерлока стало мрачным. Вновь тишина.

Небольшая, но красноречивая часть мозга Джона начала твердить, что все плохо, по-настоящему опасно, что он разобьется, уже разбился, и все гораздо серьезней, чем он мог себе представить.

Эта часть замолкла после взгляда в Шерлоковы глаза и прилива нежности, затопившего грудь Джона до потери дыхания.

— Я никуда не уйду, — произнес он, коснувшись напряженной подбородка.

Шерлок сглотнул, инстинктивно схватив его за руку, но в этот момент желудок Джона урчанием напомнил о себе.

Шерлок хмыкнул и обнял Джона за талию, притягивая ближе.

— Кажется, твой желудок возражает?

Джон расслабился в объятиях, ощущая, как тяжесть в груди растворяется бесследно. Удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда рука Шерлока устроилась на его животе.

— Мой желудок часто не согласен с тобой.

— Он может быть весьма настойчив.

— Сказал человек, который полагает, что без еды можно обойтись.

— Скучно, — усмехнулся Шерлок. Он выглядел до невозможности юным, с перепутанными со сна кудрями и мягким взглядом, без обычного пронзительного выражения. Джон поглаживал пальцами грудь, прослеживая слишком глубокиепромежутки между ребрами. Он чувствовал неожиданное желание закрыть собой друга, отгородиться с ним от всего мира, сохранить своего Шерлока такого, какой он есть, открытого и обнаженного. Для себя.

Большой палец прочертил дорожку по краю ребер и впалого живота. Свидетельство работы ума, не обращающего внимания на голодающую оболочку. «Шерлок, ты — идиот».

— Я встаю, — сказал он твёрдо. — Собираюсь сам повидаться с твоим братцем, и он оставит нас в покое. А тебе следует поспать, если сможешь, и поесть, пока террорист не позвонил. Без споров.

Шерлока позабавили эти слова. Он попытался протестовать, но Джон заткнул возражения настойчивым поцелуем. Спустя минуту они отпустили друг друга, задыхаясь.

— Я узнаю, если ты не позавтракаешь.

— Ты наблюдателен, да?

Джон неохотно отстранился и сел рядом.

— Учился у лучших.

Шерлок приподнялся на локте.

— Ты не должен беспокоиться по поводу Майкрофта, — взгляд был по-прежнему мягок, хотя выражение лица стало серьезным. — Большая часть сил разведки в его распоряжении.

— Однако, он не пишет им сообщения, прерывая сон. — Джон натянул белье и джинсы.

— Этого ты не знаешь.

Джон фыркнул, смеясь, и надел футболку. Это мучительно. Шерлок все еще обнаженный, закутанный в одеяло, резкие линии бедер исчезают в складках белого хлопка. Джон ничего не хочет сильнее, чем вернуться под это одеяло и провести как минимум три часа, заставляя Шерлока кричать так громко, чтобы слышала миссис Хадсон.

Но этим утром он может быть полезен. Он может сделать это — одну вещь — для Шерлока, пока не позвонит террорист, пока ум Шерлока не отвлечен новой загадкой, пока он не отказывается от еды и отдыха, пока часы не запущены.

— Спи. Ешь. Сообщи, если розовый телефон прозвонит.

— Да, доктор! — Шерлок дерзко улыбнулся и откинулся на подушку в притворном послушании.

Джон, взяв свитер, замешкался у двери. Шерлок повернулся и натянул одеяло на плечи.

— Скоро вернусь.

— Ты тоже поешь что-нибудь, — прошептал Шерлок, и Джон улыбнулся.

  
***

  
Галстук Майкрофта был ужасен. И пиджак. И кабинет был самым ужасным на планете. А возможно, Майкрофт просто имел способность превращать любое место в жутко неудобное одним своим присутствием.

— Ах, Джон, — Майкрофт растянул губы в подобии улыбки. Возможно, такая улыбка могла быть обращена к стене.

— Майкрофт, — Джон протянул руку, пока тот шествовал мимо. Старший Холмс или ее не заметил, или предпочел не обратить внимания. Джон подозревал последнее. Он попытался не думать о причине такого поведения, но не получилось.

— Как мило со стороны Шерлока прислать вас, — Майкрофт сел, приглашая Джона сделать то же самое.

— Он не посылал меня, — Джон сел. Попытка любезно улыбнуться оказалась такой же провальной, как и у Майкрофта.

— Нет?

— Нет. Я расследую это дело, а Шерлок… («спит, надеюсь») занят.

— Ах вот как, — Майкрофт изогнул бровь, и Джон почувствовал тот самый сканирующий взгляд, который использовал Шерлок, взгляд, который мог определить, где Джон был прошлой ночью, что ел на завтрак, и сколько раз трахался с его братом.

Джон внезапно ощутил нечто вроде торжества. Он вздернул подбородок и встретил взгляд Майкрофта уверенной улыбкой.

— Мне кажется, он плохо спал этой ночью.

Глаза Майкрофта едва заметно расширились, улыбка стала еще шире.

— Хорошо, — в тоне проскользнуло нечто двусмысленное, — вы ведь его доктор.

Они некоторое время сверлили друг друга взглядом, а Джон думал о том, как намекнуть о способах, какими бы хотел полечить Шерлока по возвращении домой.

— Вы могли бы рассказать мне о деле Эндрю Уэста, — произнес он вместо этого. — Прошу прощения, у меня мало времени.

— Разумеется, — Майкрофт взглядом пронизывал Джона насквозь. — Понимаю, что вас ограничивает время, которое предоставил террорист. Между взрывами, так?

— Боюсь, не имею возможности этого подтвердить, — глупо, ведь Майкрофт всегда имеет доступ к любой полицейской информации, но Джон не уступил.

Улыбка Майкрофта погасла.

— Полагаю, мы танцуем не от той печки.

Боже. Джон прикинулся простачком.

— Простите? Не уверен, что понял вас.

— Шерлок обиделся на некоторые вещи, которые я сказал о вас раньше. Но он совершенно неверно интерпретировал мои намерения. Он так обидчив. Я хочу принести извинения.

— Не уверен, что понял вас.

В этот момент Джон отчаянно пытался вспомнить, почему он вообще счел визит к Майкрофту хорошей идеей.

— На днях я назвал вас «примечательным». Шерлок подумал, что это насмешка, но уверяю вас, я не имел в виду ничего подобного, — он сложил руки на столе. — Джон, вы знаете, чем я занимаюсь.

— Да, да. Шерлок сказал.

— Я так и думал. Вряд ли он также упомянул, что вы в своем роде аномалия в моей практике. Я назвал вас примечательным в этом смысле.

Джон уставился на собеседника.

— Нет, — произнес он медленно, — ничего такого он не говорил.

— Не вдаваясь с технические детали, — продолжил Майкрофт, и Джон мог поклясться, что тот говорил с удовлетворением, в пику Шерлоку, — я всегда имею четкое представление о леворуких людях. Но вас гораздо труднее прочесть.

Джона тестировали многие аналитики, и ни один не нашел ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

— Неужели? — он попытался скрыть скептицизм.

— Весьма удивительно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Очевидно, Шерлок того же мнения.

— Я… спасибо за информацию.

— Удивлен, что Шерлок ее скрыл.

— Уверен, если бы это было важно, Шерлок рассказал бы мне, — бросил Джон более резко, чем рассчитывал.

Выражение лица Майкрофта стало кислым, но ему быстро удалось вернуть маску фальшивого одобрения.

— Совершенно верно, — произнес он пренебрежительно и перелистнул бумаги на столе. — Итак. Эндрю Уэст.


	7. Глава 6

Железнодорожные пути в Баттерси упорно отказывались выдавать секрет смерти Эндрю Уэста. Утро было ярким, солнечным, и ужасно холодным. Джон бродил по путям, по меньшей мере, полчаса, без твердой уверенности в том, что ищет. Станционные рабочие были людьми приятными, но совершенно бесполезными. Похоже, на станции можно умереть страшной смертью, и никто об этом ничего не узнает.  
Картонная папка с делом Эндрю Уэста оттягивала карман куртки. Тело несчастного Уэста было найдено здесь, без билета, но он наверняка приехал на поезде. Удивительно, на рельсах почти не было следов крови, это должно было что-то значить, но Джон не понимал, что именно.  
Разрозненные обрывки информации, не укладывающиеся в картину. Все не в тему, как и раньше.  
Джон шагал по участку путей, где было найдено тело. Шерлок что-нибудь да увидел бы. Черт! Шерлок увидел бы все. Но Джон тоже должен хоть что-то сделать. Он ведь наблюдал за Шерлоком вблизи, ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Он знает, что делает Шерлок.  
Однако, сделать самому — совершенно другое дело.  
Джон опустился на колени, осматривая холодный метал и надеясь что-нибудь разыскать. Хоть что-то. Стрелка звенела, переключая один путь на другой.  
— Эндрю Уэста убили не здесь, — раздался знакомый баритон, и Джон подскочил. — Слишком мало крови.  
Шерлок стоял сзади чуть поодаль, его пальто развевалось на ветру.  
Джон выпрямился.  
— Розовый телефон? Новое сообщение? — выпалил он.  
— Нет.  
— Как долго ты здесь?  
— С самого начала, — Шерлок немного смутился.  
Джон поднял бровь.  
— Предполагается, что ты спишь, — сказал он, а Шерлок шагнул ближе. — И ешь.  
— И то, и другое выполнено, — взгляд Шерлока потеплел, как недавно в спальне, но Джон никогда не видел такого при расследовании. Его дыхание превращалось в облачко пара в морозном воздухе, нос и щеки покраснели, а глаза в свете яркого зимнего солнца сияли синевой.  
— А ты в курсе, что понятие «еда» включает в себя потребление пищи? Возможно, до утоления чувства голода, — Джон наклонил голову, а Шерлок подошел еще ближе.  
— Хм… да, — Шерлок подошел почти вплотную к Джону, но не касаясь его спины. Сердце Джона заколотилось. Здесь, на путях. На расследовании. Господи.  
Затянутые в перчатку пальцы Шерлока ухватили за край куртки Джона. Он склонился, и низкий, с сигаретным дымком, шепот, от которого побежали мурашки, потек в уши.  
— Тебе это пригодится, — пальцы отогнули край куртки, и Джон почувствовал, как что-то холодное и тяжелое скользнуло за его ремень. Знакомая вещица.  
Боже. У Джона перехватило дыхание. Он остолбенел. Тяжело сглотнул. Хотелось бы, чтобы некоторые части его тела не были столь же каменными.  
— Ублюдок, — процедил Джон сквозь зубы. Рука Шерлока исчезла. Посмеиваясь, он отошел. Шерлок знал, что именно может сделать с Джоном Ватсоном. Выбешивало.  
Замечательно.  
— Пошли, — Шерлок кивнул в сторону станции, его глаза дразняще заблестели. Джон подошел, засунув руки в карманы, и на мгновение ощутил бесконечное счастье, в которое никогда не верил.

***

Все завершилось как сон.  
Как обычно, Шерлок узнал, куда надо идти, чтобы раскрыть дело Уэста. Джон смирил досаду. Хотя именно он решил встретиться с Майкрофтом, следовало признать — Шерлок позволил ему это сделать. И возможно, получил от этого удовольствие.  
Однако, рука Шерлока лежала у Джона на талии, пока они спешно поднимались по лестнице кирпичного особняка, и Джон за это был готов простить Шерлоку все на свете.  
Шерлок вскрыл замки, пока Джон со стучащим сердцем пытался отдышаться. В доме царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь грохотом поездов. Пыль клубилась в лучах света из окна подобно песку пустыни.  
— Квартира Джо Харрисона, — сообщил Шерлок в ответ на немой вопрос Джона, открывая шторы. Под окном проревел поезд. — Брат невесты Уэста. Украл флешку и убил своего будущего зятя.  
Шерлок опустился на колени и вытащил лупу — темный силуэт в клубах пыли. Джон склонился над ним, не удержавшись от того, чтобы провести рукой по пальто.  
— Зачем он это сделал?  
Кровь на подоконнике. Яркое солнце, песок и кровь. Металл у спины.  
Внизу раздался шум, в замке повернулся ключ, и дверь распахнулась.  
— Вот мы у него и спросим, — прошептал Шерлок, вторя словам из другой жизни: _пора выдвигаться, север_.  
Джон нащупал оружие. Спокойно, уверенно. Он солдат. Его рука не дрогнет, не сейчас. По шее побежали мурашки.  
Он вышел в коридор, и мужчина на лестничной площадке поднял глаза.  
Он держал велосипед. Увидев Джона, все понял и перепугался. Сделал движение, словно хотел швырнуть велосипед в Джона, но тот оказался быстрее и выхватил пистолет.  
— Не делайте этого, — процедил Ватсон. Слова скрипели на зубах, как песок. — Не стоит.  
За спиной Джон услышал судорожный вздох Шерлока.  
— Опускайте велосипед на пол, — велел Джон, и человек (Джо Харрисон) подчинился. — Поднимайтесь.  
— Джон, — раздался голос Шерлока, в котором Джон услышал такую явную настойчивость, что грудь стиснуло обручем.  
— Что? — прошипел он, взмахивая пистолетом. Джо Харрисон покорно поспешил войти в квартиру, глядя на обоих с плохо скрываемым трепетом. « _Что-то случилось_ », — подумал Джон. Во рту ощущался горький привкус адреналина. _Наверное, розовый телефон. Розовый телефон в кармане Шерлока. Только что получил…_  
Джо сел на диван, стиснув зубы, и Джон воспользовался возможностью посмотреть на Шерлока.  
Шерлок смотрел не на пришедшего, он не сводил взгляд с Джона. Он смотрел на него широко открытыми от изумления глазами.  
На Джона накатила паника.  
— Шерлок?  
— Посмотри на свою руку, — прошептал Шерлок в неверии.  
— И что?  
— Джон. Пистолет в твоей руке. Посмотри на него.  
Джон опустил глаза, рассчитывая увидеть кровь, пропавший палец, что-то еще. Но это была его собственная рука. Спокойная, державшая пистолет, как обычно. Его рука…  
— У тебя есть дар, — произнес Шерлок медленно. — У тебя есть дар, и ты только что его _использовал_. Вот почему… вот почему _я его вычислил_.  
Джон вытаращил глаза.  
— Ты же знаешь, — ушах появился странный звон, — гиблое это дело — пытаться определить мой дар, Шерлок.  
— Я и _не пытаюсь,_ — отрезал детектив.  
— Меня проверяли многие _эксперты_ , — Джон говорил надтреснутым голосом, — меня оценивали с шести лет. Я левша, Шерлок, может быть, ты хочешь видеть меня иным, но я научился принимать этот факт, и не понимаю, зачем ты говоришь очевидные _нелепости…_  
Джо Харрисон прочистил горло.  
Шерлок бросил на сидящего испепеляющий взгляд.  
— Заткнитесь.  
— Пардон, — пробормотал Харрисон и уставился на свои ботинки.  
— Ты говоришь, что у меня есть дар, — продолжил Джон, — но все, что я сделал — направил пистолет на этого парня.  
Он указал на Джо, который был явно не в своей тарелке. Пистолет Джона все еще был нацелен ему в грудь.  
— Мой дар заключается в умении отбивать атаки велосипедов, так? «Ого, берегитесь Джона Ватсона, не пытайтесь загнать его в угол велосипедом, если не хотите получить по физиономии…  
— В какой руке ты держишь пистолет? — прервал его излияния Шерлок. — Отвечай быстро! В какой руке?  
— В левой, — автоматически ответил Джон, и внезапно его пронзило странное чувство, как будто он попал в зазеркалье.  
— А теперь посмотри на руку _еще раз_! — в голосе Шерлока звучали стальные ноты.  
Джон посмотрел. В правой. Он вытащил Зиг-Зауэр правой рукой, хотя легче это было сделать левой. Джон опустил руку, поднял ее, потом опять опустил. Это его собственная рука, и она ощущалась не такой, как раньше.  
— Я застрелил таксиста с правой руки, — сказал он тихо.  
— Знаю, — ответил Шерлок.  
Наступила тишина. Прогрохотал очередной поезд. Заныло плечо.  
— Ребята, вы ведь не из полиции?  
— Боже, — Шерлок закатил глаза и, адресуясь к человеку на диване, начал дедуцировать со скоростью пулемета.  
— Джо Харрисон, продавец велосипедов, мелкий торговец наркотиками. Имеет проблемы с деньгами, без сомнения — торговые долги? Вы знали о работе своего зятя, каким-то образом услышали о флешке. Думали, что украдете и сможете продать; возможно это решило бы проблему с деньгами, и помогло бы расправиться с некоторыми врагами. Только Эндрю Уэст узнал об этом и пришел сюда, чтобы забрать украденное. Полагаю, была драка. Уэст упал с лестницы, судя по оставшимся на краске следам. Случайно или вы столкнули его намеренно?  
Джо смотрел на Шерлока, широко разинув рот.  
— Случайно, — прошептал он.  
Джон почувствовал, как его челюсть тоже отваливается от изумления.  
— Но как ты… — мозг Джона поспевал за мыслью Шерлока на половинной скорости, терпя полную неудачу в попытке впитать избыток информации так же, как потерпела бы неудачу кухонная губка, попытавшаяся впитать в себя Ла-Манш.  
— Пишу Лестрейду, — Шерлок достал телефон. — Мы ведь должны покончить с этим прямо сейчас? Есть более важные…  
— Тело, — прервал его Джон. — В Баттерси.  
Шерлок уставился на него со смесью изумления и ярости. Шагнул назад, раздвигая шторы.  
— Кровь на окне. Через него перетаскивали тело. Поезд остановился под окном. Тело забросили на крышу. Не будь идиотом, Джон!  
— Господи, — пробормотал Ватсон, слегка побледнев.  
— Можем рассчитывать на визит лучшего специалиста Скотланд-Ярда через несколько минут, — добавил Шерлок, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от Джона. — Будет нужна флешка, если она еще у вас. Можете переодеть велосипедные туфли.  
Джо продолжает глазеть на Шерлока, затем медленно встаёт и поворачивается к спальне.  
— Делайте то, что он велит, — тихо говорит Джон. Пистолет все еще в его руке, забытый. Он засовывает его за пояс джинсов под куртку.  
Джо молча кивает и исчезает в спальне. Слышно, как он начинает рыться в шкафу.  
— Значит, у меня дар, — говорит Джон спустя мгновение.  
— Да.  
— Мне почти сорок, — продолжает Джон, — я левша, и у меня есть дар, о котором я ничего не знал, и его никто не открыл.  
— Выходит, так.  
Джон потер шею. Нервы были напряжены до предела.  
— Ты не собираешься мне рассказать, в чем он заключается?  
— Очевидно.  
Джон замер. Сердце заколотилось в бешеном ритме. Шерлок молчал. Они слышали скрип матраса в спальной — Джо Харрисон переобувал туфли.  
— В этом году? — наконец, выдавил Джон.  
— Наши дары работают вместе. Они сработали прямо сейчас, и поэтому я его увидел, — сказал Шерлок тихо и спокойно, словно это имело смысл.  
Джон попытался осознать сказанное. Когда не получилось, закрыл глаза. Голова начала болеть.  
— Наши дары работают вместе, — повторил он. Чушь. Эти слова по-прежнему ничего не значили.  
Он почувствовал, как Шерлок подошел ближе, и ощутил спиной его тепло. Рука в перчатке сжала плечо, будто пытаясь собрать Джона из кусочков. Прикосновение вселило в Джона уверенность и оборвало начинающийся приступ паники. Джон не знал, что Шерлок мог вселить уверенность в любого.  
Шерлок был напряжен, как тетива, от избытка энергии. Джон открыл глаза. Шерлок все еще пытливо изучал его.  
— Когда придет Лестрейд, мы сможем уйти, — выдохнул он. — Я все объясню позже.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы не отклониться назад и не опереться на друга. Его рука сжалась в кулак и расслабилась, только он не был не был уверен, какая — правая или левая.  
— Вот именно, — прошептал Шерлок.

***

Возвращение домой на такси прошло без приключений. Они привычно поднялись по лестнице, повесили одежду на вешалку. Шерлок закрыл двери в квартиру и прошел от кухни в гостиную, двигаясь быстро и беспокойно.  
Джон не знал, куда себя деть. Неуверенно подошел к креслу. В голове мелькали сотни мыслей, и все почти бесполезные. Известно, что Шерлок балансировал на краю безумия, но не когда дело касалось фактов. Однако Шерлок подозревал у Джона наличие дара, а это определенное сумасшествие. Дар у Джона! Абсолютно и однозначно обычного человека, который совершенно определенно был левшой.  
Шерлок расхаживал перед камином, сложив руки под подбородком и опустив плечи. Начал, не дожидаясь реплики Джона.  
— У тебя вопросы.  
— Черт возьми, конечно, у меня вопросы, — при отсутствии понимания происходящего замешательство Джона быстро переросло в гнев. — Ты собирался рассказать мне, на каких диких основаниях вывел у меня наличие дара? Рассчитывал, что Джо Харрисон выдаст тебе жизненно важную информацию? Потому что я не вижу иной причины декларировать подобное утверждение перед лицом подозреваемого в убийстве.  
— Не будь идиотом! — на последнем слоге Шерлок запнулся и повернулся лицом к Джону, уверенно глядя тому в лицо. — Прежде всего, он убийца, а не подозреваемый. Второе, это факт, а не просто слова.  
— Тогда почему ты не скажешь мне, _какого черта_ имеешь в виду?  
— Я _пытаюсь_ … — начал Шерлок, стиснув кулаки в раздражении, — это не просто объяснить. Я пока не разобрался в деталях.  
Джон сложил руки на груди.  
— Вообрази на минуту, что ты прав. Что у меня… что-то есть. Мой дар, так? — сказал он. Слова падали, словно чужие. _Мой дар_. — Зачем тебе прорабатывать детали? Разве он тебя касается?  
— Вот здесь ты неправ, — ответил Шерлок, улыбаясь уголком рта.  
— Богом клянусь, Шерлок! — начал было Джон сквозь зубы, но пальцы Шерлока крепко сжали его плечо, приказывая замолкнуть.  
— Твой дар влияет на меня. Вот разгадка. Он не затрагивает тебя лично, Джон, но оказывает действие на всех рядом с тобой. Ты… катализатор. Проводник… проводник света.  
— Проводник _чего_?  
Хватка Шерлока стала тверже, их взгляды встретились — тяжелые, горящие.  
— Просто прими как факт, — сказал он, —твой дар усиливает дары других.  
Похоже, кто-то из них был пьян. Наверное, все-таки Джон. Стены комнаты, казалось, начали двигаться, грозя раздавить, углы утонули в дымке.  
— Ты мне не веришь, — отметил Шерлок.  
— С какой стати я должен тебе верить? Есть доказательства? Что это, как не грандиозная шутка на мой счет?  
Шерлок, опустив руки, отступил назад, его взгляд заледенел.  
— Зачем мне тебе лгать?  
Укол вины. Неуверенность.  
— Не знаю. И то, и другое не имеет смысла.  
— Я не могу проверить это в лаборатории, — произнес Шерлок мрачно. — Это нельзя количественно измерить. Дары так не исследуют, и ты это знаешь.  
— Ладно, — ответил Джон сухо. — Продолжай. Слушаю тебя. Каким-то образом я усиливаю способности всех, с кем сталкиваюсь. Ты уверен, что это не следствие общительного характера?  
В ответ Джон получил нетерпеливый взгляд. Шерлок перевел дыхание.  
— Нет, это не следствие общительного характера. Несколько фактов указывают именно на такой дар как единственно возможный логический вывод. — Он опять зашагал по комнате. — Первое, это Майкрофт.  
— Твой брат сказал, что увидел во мне аномалию, — добавил Джон, под ложечкой засосало. — Ты не говорил мне об этом.  
— Майкрофт убедил меня, что это не имеет значения. Тем не менее, при Анализе он четко определяет леворукость — надежный показатель, что дара нет. Когда он встретил тебя впервые, то не смог определить ничего. Полагаю, он пришел в некоторое замешательство. Он сказал, что раньше с таким не сталкивался, объясняя тем, что ты левша, фактически, исключение из правил, поскольку он вообще не почувствовал неклассифицированного дара. Однако, он не почувствовал и отсутствия дара. По крайней мере, в обычном понимании.  
— Так значит, ты…. что-то искал? — голос Джона зазвенел. — Когда я переехал, ты наблюдал за мной? Из-за того, что озвучил твой брат?  
Шерлок одарил его быстрым грозным взглядом.  
— Мне показалось, что эту аномалию стоит изучить.  
— Верно, — Джону показалось, что мозги заискрились от гнева. Лицо запылало. — Образец в зоопарке? Вот кто я? Есть гораздо лучший зоопарк по дороге в Риджентс-парк, это недалеко…  
— Заткнись! — Шерлок шагнул опасно близко, в его голосе зазвучали низкие мрачные ноты. — Я пытаюсь донести, что у тебя мощный дар, возможно уникальный. Ты можешь слушать, а можешь игнорировать очевидность. Твой выбор. Но это реалии, Джон. Уверен.  
Некоторое время они сверлили друг друга взглядом. Полутемную квартиру освещал лишь тусклый свет настольной лампы у дивана. Шерлок часто дышал, уперев руки в пояс.  
— Прости, — произнёс Джон. Кто-то из них должен был это сказать.  
Шерлок промолчал.  
— Ты действительно в это веришь.  
— Да.  
Мысли Джона пустились вскачь — пули, гранаты. Слова Шерлока, словно снайперский выстрел, раздробили кости, сухожилия и мышцы. Нечто хлынуло по телу, отвратительное и реальное, словно струя крови, бьющая из раны. Понимание.  
— Когда выстрелил в таксиста в день нашей встречи, — продолжил Шерлок, впадая в дедуктивный раж и внимательно наблюдая за Джоном, — ты вымыл руки, но я заметил следы пороха на правой руке. Я взял этот факт на заметку, но ты с тех пор все время носил пистолет под левую руку. Левша, который делает чрезвычайно трудный выстрел правой рукой? Для этого должна быть причина. Вывод: скрытый дар или какая-то редкая аномалия, связанная с даром. В твоей биографии сказано, что тебя тестировали чрезвычайно тщательно и всегда с отрицательным результатом.  
— _Ты стащил мои записи?_  
Шерлок отмахнулся.  
— Не существенно.  
— Шерлок…  
Тот не обратил ни малейшего внимания.  
— Ты заметил, что в твоем присутствии другие люди проявляют себя наилучшим образом?  
Джон попытался справиться с очередным приступом гнева.  
— Я… не знаю.  
— Я раскрываю дела быстрее, когда ты рядом.  
Земля уплывала из-под ног.  
— Я думал, тебе надо с кем-нибудь разговаривать.  
— Это другое. Бывало, я проводил дни на месте преступления, —на мгновение Шерлок смутился. — С тобой все по-другому. По-другому.  
Слова Шерлока прозвучали эхом. _«С тобой я чувствую себя… по-другому»._  
Шерлок вновь зашагал по комнате, размахивая руками.  
— У некоторых людей проявляются едва заметные физические симптомы, когда их дар проявляется. Расширение зрачков, спазмы мышц, изменение частоты дыхания. Правшей в школах этому учат, чтобы они могли распознать включающиеся способности и контролировать их. Проявляется у людей по-разному. — Он кинул на Джона острый взгляд. — Озноб, боль, все, что угодно. Думаю, ты это видел у меня.  
— Да, — материал первого курса мединститута, но Джон не подозревал, что это могло иметь отношение к нему лично. С какой стати?  
— У тебя проявляются некоторые симптомы, — продолжал Шерлок. — Я заметил их, но не смог связать с причиной. Теперь я понял.  
— Твой дар в квартире, — произнес Джон, вспомнив вздох Шерлока у себя за спиной, когда он направил пистолет в Харрисона, — проявился из-за меня.  
— Уверен, когда твой дар активируется, начинает временно доминировать правая рука. Ты вытащил пистолет правой рукой, и мой дар немедленно начал действовать.  
— Вот почему ты это вычислил. Я… я усиливаю твою дедукцию. Своим собственным даром.  
— Точно.  
— _Господи!_  
Они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга. Глаза Шерлока сияли, на губах играла легкая улыбка.  
— Значит, если это реальность, — произнес Джон решительно, — и ты не ошибаешься, мой дар влиял на окружающих в течение многих лет.  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона взглядом, каким бы мог смотреть ботаник на особо редкие орхидеи.  
— Теоретически, да.  
— На каждого! Каждого человека в моей жизни!  
— Не обязательно. Такое доказать невозможно. Но думаю, что он действует с рождения, просто ты об этом не знал.  
Джон оперся о спинку кресла. Его как будто затягивало в воронку, воздух давил на грудь.  
— Как я должен был его использовать? _Объясни,_ пожалуйста.  
— Зачем тебе вообще это надо?  
— Что?  
— Не имеет значения, что было в прошлом. Более важно, как его использовать для нашей обоюдной пользы в будущем.  
Шерлок едва сдерживал ликование, помогая активными жестами течению мысли.  
— Это прекрасно! Блестяще! Разве ты не понимаешь, Джон! Два дара, работающие почти в симбиозе, один запускает другой…  
— Что значит «не имеет значения»? — Джон стиснул спинку стула так, что костяшки побелели. — А если… если по моему незнанию произойдет катастрофа? Кто знает, что я уже натворил? Что если… о боже! — Он закрыл глаза.  
Ему шесть лет, он играет во дворе, колотя палкой по старой каменной стене.  
— _Джон,_ — Гарри пытается его в чем-то убедить. — Джон, пойдем со мной. Что-то происходит на Тит-Барн-Роуд, мне надо быть там. Мы найдем, если пойдем вместе.  
— Гарри, ты же знаешь, что мы не можем…  
— Джон, только на этот раз…  
— У тебя всегда «только на этот раз».  
— Давай, Джон…  
— Гарри, — произнес он медленно, встраиваясь в новую модель мира так быстро, что уже не понимал, как раньше могло быть иначе. — Дар Гарри проявлялся во всей красе, когда она была со мной. Я не мог… не мог оставаться рядом, приходить к ней в гости, она была невыносима. Я всегда думал, что это назло, плевок в лицо. Леворукий младший брат и все такое… Мол, она может делать такое, что мне не под силу. Это причина, почему мы так и не поладили… — Джон, запнувшись, опустил голову.  
 _А что, если это было не специально?_  
Он услышал, как Шерлок опустился на кресло напротив.  
Джону восемь лет, он трясется на сиденье старенького отцовского грузовичка. Руки отца, мозолистые, трудовые, крутят баранку.  
— _Может, не пойдешь в школу в понедельник, Джонни? Поедем в Девон. Там магазинчик мороженого, какого я в жизни не пробовал. Нужен кто-то, кто распробует его для меня. Твоя удача поможет нам в поездке._  
Хэмиш Ватсон. Прямой бесхитростный человек, который стремился, чтобы у его детей была горячая еда, который смотрел на сына с гордостью, когда думал, что тот его не видит. Единственный в детстве Джона, которого никогда _не заботило,_ какой рукой Джон пишет, который не притворялся, что это его не волнует.  
— _Какая разница?_ — сказал бы он Джону, уверенно глядя на дорогу. — _Я могу найти любой путь в Англии. Однако с картой я тоже нашел бы любой путь, просто так случилось, что карта мне не нужна. Тебе не нужен дар, Джон. Тебе не нужно ничего._  
— Мой отец, — продолжил Джон тихо, не сводя глаз с потертой обивки кресла, — всегда хотел взять меня с собой, когда работал. Говорил, что я приношу удачу. Говорил, что лучше находит дорогу…  
Джон больше не мог говорить. Голоса, лица, призраки рядом с ним. _Давай Джон, ты нам нужен. Ты — отличная компания. Всегда приносишь удачу_.  
— Джон, — Шерлок поднялся с кресла и опять начал расхаживать по комнате.  
— Помолчи, Шерлок, просто помолчи, прошу.  
 _Так, должно быть, сходят с ума,_ подумал отстраненно Джон. Мысли, словно дождевая вода, хлынувшая из водостоков, размывали функциональные синапсы, приводя к неразберихе.  
Его внутренний взор заполнялся кадрами, движущимися картинками. Это ложь, что в момент смерти вся жизнь мелькает перед глазами. Джон знал этот момент, он его проживал. Тогда он видел только песок, чувствовал только пустую тьму боли. Но сейчас _вся жизнь_ прокручивалась, как кинопленка, перед глазами, разматывая цепи причин и следствий.  
Джон поднял глаза. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, наклонив голову, с любопытством, словно за невероятно интересной химической реакцией в пробирке. Словно Джон, обретя неизвестную силу, готов разлететься самым мощным взрывом, который когда-либо случался в квартире на Бейкер-стрит.  
— Есть и другие, — Шерлок словно видел на мерцающем экране в комнате, как крутятся шестеренки в памяти Джона. — Ты вспомнил, что были другие.  
Джон стискивает кулаки.  
— Да, они просто должны быть, почему нет? — говорит он с сарказмом. — Это один из гребаных способов увидеть мою жизнь, всю в одночасье, но думаю, тебя это не заботит. Разве это не часть дедукции? «Эффект, производимый на субъект, когда ему сообщают нечто, что переворачивает жизнь с ног на голову?» Ты подумал о том, что может быть, мне лучше ничего не знать? Может быть, я _именно поэтому_ левша, Шерлок?  
Некоторые вещи происходят почти одновременно.  
По спине пробежали мурашки, и Джон выпрямился, отгоняя чувство неудобства.  
Со скоростью молнии Шерлок схватил яблоко со столика и бросил прямо Джону в голову.  
— Господи, — пробормотал Джон в потрясении. Рефлексы не утратили своей быстроты — он поднял руку в защитном жесте и поймал яблоко.  
Глаза Шерлока расширились, его быстрый вдох не ускользнул от внимания Джона.  
Джон посмотрел на яблоко. _В правой руке._  
— Боже мой, — последние сомнения исчезли, он даже забыл рассердиться.  
— Это случилось? — тихо произнес Джон.  
— Да.  
Джон покрутил яблоко в руке. Ощущения были… неестественными. Как в зазеркалье. Переложил фрукт в другую руку, потом обратно. Ни одна рука не ощущалась правильной.  
Повисло молчание. Слышалось чье-то рваное дыхание, наверное, Джона. Может быть, обоих.  
Джон встал, подошел к столику и положил яблоко на место. Встретился взглядом с Шерлоком, который выглядел ликующим (как всегда после успешной дедукции), но на этот раз ликование было омрачено чувством вины, ему совершенно неприсущим.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.  
— Ладно, ты что-то выяснил.  
Немного поколебавшись, Шерлок ответил.  
— Причину, почему ты левша. На самом деле, ты наполовину правша. Тебе было бы лучше не знать о своем даре.  
— Наполовину правша? — голос Джона сорвался. — Это _чертова_ шутка?  
Шерлок, к его чести, выглядел пораженным.  
— Нет, — сказал он быстро. — Лишь информация о том, что твой дар может быть опасен для тебя.  
— Потрясающе! Фантастика! Очередной кот из мешка?  
— Самосохранение, — прошептал Шерлок, не обращая внимания на Джона. — Прекрасно! С генетической точки зрения, имеет абсолютный смысл. Человек с твоим даром может стать жертвой с детства. Но если он доживает до взрослого возраста, то есть шанс, что он обратит его себе на благо, а не принося себя в жертву другим. Твой дар, — он посмотрел в глаза Джону, — намеренно себя скрывает, это часть его сути. Мера предосторожности.  
— Предположим, что это мой дар. Предположим, что ты во всем прав.  
Брови Шерлока поползли наверх.  
— Как я могу ошибаться?  
— Ты ошибался, я это видел.  
— Отрицать неприлично, Джон.  
— Так же, как и быть заносчивым ублюдком.  
— Сейчас я не заносчивый ублюдок, — холодно парировал Шерлок.  
Это замечание остановило Джона. Он закрыл глаза и услышал свой голос. _Гарри, я не могу с тобой остаться. Я не буду причиной активации твоего дара._  
— Верно, — ответил он. — Сейчас нет.  
Он ощутил, как Шерлок встал и подошел, полный тепла и жизни. Джону не нужно смотреть, чтобы почувствовать его сомнения.  
— Все хорошо, — произнес Джон себе. Им обоим.  
Он почувствовал напряженное дыхание на своем плече, затем неуверенные длинные пальцы сжали его руки, собирая в единое целое. Его собственные руки обняли Шерлока. Они переплелись в яростный тугой узел, и гнев растворялся в мешанине страха и неверия.  
— Все в порядке, —голос Шерлока глубокий и очень спокойный. – Джон.  
Они стояли так пять минут. Может, час, может, целый день, а может, несколько секунд. Джон не знал, и его это не волновало.  
Отец Джона решительно шагает к директору начальной школы, ведя за собой Джона. В водительской униформе, потрепанных ботинках, задрав подбородок, он разговаривает с директором школы, назойливым седовласым администратором в плохо сидящем костюме.  
— _У меня нормальный ребенок, но каждый день на этой неделе его втягивали в драку, а вы предпочитаете закрывать на это глаза. Мой Джонни весьма хорошо владеет левой рукой, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он думал, что она годится только для ударов кулаком._  
— _Добро пожаловать в Пятый Нортумберлендский, капитан Ватсон, —_ Джон привычно салютует, держа правую руку неподвижной. Старший офицер ободряюще усмехается. — _Расслабьтесь, капитан. В Пятый попадают только Левши_ (здесь непереводимая игра слов Left - левша и «то, что осталось»).  
— _Джон Ватсон? Я знаю его,_ — шепот на лестничной площадке, около лекционного зала. — _Мил, хотя и левша._  
— _Пойдем с нами, Джон,_ — звучат насмешливые невнятные слова Гарри. — _Ты никогда не хочешь идти с нами. А так классно, когда ты рядом._  
Голос Шерлока, его глаза.  
— _С тобой все ощущается… по-другому._  
Джон закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть призраков. Рот Шерлока, его руки, пекло и безумие, сладкое обещание забвения. Пусть щеки Джона мокрые, лицо омрачают воспоминания, а стоны переходят во всхлипы — Шерлок промолчит. Он обнимает его, глубоким шепотом наполняет уши, и оба засыпают.


	8. Глава 7

Где-то вдалеке тренькнул телефон — пришло текстовое сообщение.  
Джон в пустыне. Палящее солнце светит в спину. Голоса. Наверное, из его подразделения, похоже, за гребнем холма.  
Левое плечо агонизирует, он хватается за него, задыхаясь от боли. Кровь просачивается сквозь пальцы, горячая и мокрая. Колени касаются песка. Он отводит руку —левую — потому что на этот раз ранено правое плечо. Правое плечо горит от боли, а его кровь оставляет на песке багровые пятна. Рука красная от крови, как в кино. Он упирается ладонью в песок, и солнце освещает края глубокой раны, ужасающей дыры. Это не его плечо, в конце концов. Не его рука, не его пуля навылет.  
— Не беспокойся о руке, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, на песке видна тень пальто. — Мы достанем другую.  
Телефон зазвонил опять.  
Шерлок лежал рядом, расслабленный во сне. Одной рукой он обнимал Джона за грудь, переплетя их пальцы. Джон повернулся, и дыхание Шерлока сбилось.  
— Шерлок, — прошептал Джон. — Телефон!  
Промычав что-то нечленораздельное, тот приподнялся и взял розовый телефон. В тишине раздались два сигнала.  
Детектив резко выдохнул.  
— Прекрасно!  
— Дело дрянь, — Джон протер глаза, желудок сжался в нехорошем предчувствии. — Это он.  
Размытые картинки вчерашнего дня промелькнули перед взором, окрашенные неясным чувством страха.  
— Вид на Темзу, Саутбэнк. Где-то между Саутворкским мостом и Ватерлоо, — розовый телефон отправился на тумбочку. — Проверь газеты, я посмотрю интернет.  
Джон сел на постель.  
— Шерлок, я не могу.  
— У тебя раньше не было проблем с чтением заголовков, — глаза Шерлока бегали по мерцающему экрану его собственного телефона.  
— Господи, ты ведь знаешь, что я имею в виду, — Джон принялся одеваться.  
Шерлок кивнул в сторону двери.  
— Газеты на кухне.  
— Я не могу выйти, — надев с грехом пополам рубашку, он начал сражаться с джинсами. — Вдруг я подойду слишком близко к кому-то с действительно опасным даром? Кто знает, что я случайно натворил в прошлом, потому что не имел ни единой чертовой идеи о том, что могу влиять на людей. Я не знаю, как себя контролировать, если такой дар вообще _можно_ контролировать.  
— Не будь идиотом! — Шерлок не отрывался от экрана. — Ничего не изменилось.  
Голос Джона дрогнул.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под словами «ничего не изменилось»? Все изменилось, Шерлок. Вся моя гребаная жизнь летит кувырком!  
— Ничего не изменилось, — повторил Шерлок, наконец, подняв глаза. — Мы с тобой единственные люди, кто в курсе твоего дара. Ты не знал о нем тридцать восемь лет, и ухитрился прожить их без глобальной катастрофы.  
Джон скрестил руки на груди. Кто-то из них нес бессмыслицу, и Джон подозревал, что это Шерлок, но не был уверен.  
— Значит, мы идем?  
Шерлок вернулся к телефону.  
— У нас есть выбор? Террорист нашел новую жертву.  
— Ты тащишься от этого расследования, ты просто счастлив от такого интересного дела.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него горящими глазами.  
— У нас есть преимущество, о котором террорист не догадывается. Мы знаем, что рядом с тобой я могу раскрывать дела быстрее. Вопрос времени, Джон! У нас теперь больше времени, чтобы напасть на след. Отсчет запущен!  
— Тебе все равно, — Джон сглотнул. — Все равно… То, что вдруг случилось со мной.  
— Оно _не вдруг_ случилось.  
Джон уставился на полоток. Его выдавало дыхание, рваное и быстрое.  
— Ладно, ладно… Не вдруг. Ты прав.  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
Шерлок приложил телефон к уху.  
— Вы нашли что-нибудь в районе Саутбэнк между мостом Ватерлоо и Саутворком?  
Джон тупо пошел на кухню, его руки сами взяли газету, слушаясь приказа Шерлока и не советуясь с Джоном.  
Заголовки были ни о чем. Люди погибали. Суицид. Два подростка убиты в Сток Ньюингтон. Человек по имени Эндрю Уэст был найден мёртвым на железнодорожных путях около Баттерси. Джон с горечью подумал, что у него и то было больше информации, чем напечатано в газетах.  
Он поставил чайник, подошел к шкафу. Чашки, чай. Две ложечки на стол. Перевернутое отражение смотрит из блестящей изогнутой серебристой поверхности ложки. Два Джона Ватсона. Прежний Джон Ватсон. Новый Джон Ватсон.  
Прежний Джон Ватсон знает свою судьбу — он собирается идти вместе с Шерлоком, куда бы тот его ни повел. Он будет его тенью, парой рук. Джон сегодня не уверен ни в чем, но в этом он не сомневается.

***

— Должен тебе напомнить, Джон, — Шерлок поднял руку, подзывая такси, — что девять десятых людей имеют практически бесполезные дары, а одна десятая является левшами. Сложи два и два.  
Рациональная часть мозга Джона, конечно, могла сложить два числа, но остальная ударилась в панику, требуя от Джона запереться в безопасности 221Б до тех пор, пока разум не научится справляться с новообретенным _старым_ даром.  
Через десять минут прозвонился Лестрейд с новостями о человеке, найденном мертвым в Саутбэнк. С того момента Шерлок полностью послал куда подальше все сценарии Джона «а что, если…», говоря, что нахождение Джона рядом перевесит все возможные риски от непредсказуемого влияния его дара на ход расследования.  
— Большинство людей специально учится, — Джон сел в такси рядом с Шерлоком и захлопнул дверь. — Годами! Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но у меня вообще не было возможности поучиться управлять даром.  
— Ты слишком бурно реагируешь, — детектив вытащил телефон. Его почти неприличное ликование по поводу загадочного преступления резко сменилось раздражением. — Шанс, что ты столкнешься с кем-то, чей дар опасным образом провзаимодействует с твоим, пока мы осматриваем труп, стремится к нулю. Джон, мы делаем это каждый день!  
Джон откинулся на спинку сиденья и уставился в окно на холодное зимнее солнце, скрывавшееся за облаками.  
Шерлок, убрав телефон в карман, понизил голос до шепота.  
— Андерсон. Пустячная способность, основанная на памяти, попадает в классификацию ментальных даров. Хаотично запоминает случайный набор незначительных фактов. Единственный эффект, который ты можешь на него оказать — он станет более раздражающим, чем обычно. — Пауза. — А может, это уже случалось раньше.  
— И что дальше?  
— Я знаю дары половины Скотланд-Ярда.  
Джон сдавлено хмыкнул.  
— Это должно успокоить?  
— Хочешь конкретики? — глаза Шерлока прояснились, несмотря на сумрачное настроение. Джон знал это выражение — Шерлок не мог не устроить показательное шоу, даже будучи рассерженным. — Поехали. С кем мы можем столкнуться?  
Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами. Джон вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Донован.  
— Физический. Обонятельный. Может учуять присутствие крови человека в большинстве случаев, даже если прошло несколько дней. Нет опасности, если такой дар усилится.  
— Правда?  
— Признаюсь, в ряде случаев это полезно, — произнес Шерлок нехотя.  
— Допустим, — любопытство Джона начало вытеснять паранойю. — Лестрейд? Что я могу с ним сделать? Ты в курсе его дара?  
— А ты нет? — Шерлок озадачено сдвинул брови. — Достаточно общих знаний, чтобы догадаться.  
— Шерлок, мы это уже проходили. Слово «общеизвестно» не равно тому, что может извлечь дедукцией человек, обладающий необычайно развитым даром наблюдения.  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Сомневаюсь, что ты окажешь сильное воздействие на Лестрейда. Его дар ментальный, лингвистический. Общение с собаками.  
— Лестрейд может _разговаривать с собаками_?  
— Ты наверняка об этом знал.  
Эта новость выбила Джона из колеи. Он недоверчиво сказал:  
— Ты хочешь сказать… все это время, когда ты говорил о его собаках, его… «ищейках», ты не шутил?  
Шерлок уставился на него.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Но почему? — продолжил Джон через секунду, — почему тогда он не работает с _настоящими полицейскими собаками_? Что он делает в убойном отделе?  
— Я думаю, он начинал кинологом, но потом наелся по самое горло. Найти себе подходящего пса-партнера нелегкая задача. Он предпочел работу с людьми. Время от времени его зовут к кинологам помочь в экстренных случаях.  
Джон покачал головой.  
— Ты решил, что я знаю об этом.  
— Молли Хупер, — продолжил Шерлок. — Что необычного ты заметил в Молли?  
— Молли? В лаборатории? Ничего, — автоматически ответил Джон. — Не знаю, честно.  
— Попытайся вспомнить.  
— Последний раз я был в лаборатории, — Джон напряг память, но помнил только Шерлока, его дыхание на своей шее, поцелуй у мокрой кирпичной стены. И вдруг ощутил тошноту.  
— Она подошла в коридоре. Клянусь, совершенно бесшумно. Удивительно. Не понимаю, как это могло случиться.  
— Ты ничего не услышал, судя по твоим словам.  
— Ни звука шагов. Это ее дар?  
— Не совсем точно. — Шерлок пристально изучал лицо Джона. — Дар Молли редок и сложен. Если он усилен, вполне возможно, что ты не увидел и не услышал, как она приближается.  
— Не может же она становиться невидимой?  
— Невидимки бывают только в сказках. Нет. Молли может подходить _незамеченной_. Не невидимой. Просто незаметно. Этот дар трудно контролировать. Он активен почти все время. С ее стороны требуются усилия, чтобы преодолеть эту способность.  
— А если она не справляется, ее не замечают?  
— Да.  
— Боже, — воскликнул Джон. — Это должно быть ужасно.  
— Ужасно, но иногда чрезвычайно полезно. Хорошо, что Молли не решила податься в преступники. Я расследовал случай, в котором вор обладал подобным даром. Это был один из самых квалифицированных грабителей Лондона. Слава богу, Молли предпочитает компанию трупов.  
— Потому что не имеет значения, замечают ли они ее, — руки в кулаках покрылись холодным потом. Может, Молли всегда хотела родиться левшой? Думала, что это лучший вариант?  
«Так было бы лучше, Молли», — подумал Джон. — «Лучше».  
— Я об этом не подумал, — сказал Шерлок тихо.  
— Я уверен, чертовски уверен, что ты о многих вещах не подумал, — Джон почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает горечь.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— Это значит, что ты скажешь мне без лишних вопросов, когда я должен буду уйти, — произнес Джон медленно. — Если мы будем где-то вне квартиры и наткнемся на дар, который нельзя усиливать.  
— Наш таксист левша, — сказал Шерлок, качнув головой в сторону переднего сиденья.  
Джон сглотнул.  
— Что?  
— Тебе нужны доказательства, что я замечаю эти вещи, — в голосе Шерлока зазвучали напряженные нотки. — Может быть, ты страдаешь селективной амнезией, касающейся только моих способностей?  
Левша. Джон посмотрел через исцарапанное стекло на силуэт водителя. Мужчина примерно возраста Джона, рыжеволосый, с сединой на висках. Зеленая бейсболка. Левша.  
 _«Левая рука немного больше, чем правая»_ , — он словно услышал голос Шерлока в голове. — _«Мозоли от ручки на левом среднем пальце. Пятна чернил на кепке за левым ухом, где он держит ручку. Только левши держат ручку за левым ухом»._  
Джон и сам заметил бы. Он обычно замечал такие вещи. Джон дал бы на чай, даже если платил бы Шерлок. Джон все равно добавил бы. А затем встретился с ним взглядом и кивнул. И таксист все понял бы про Джона и кивнул бы с ответной улыбкой. Хороший день, приятель. Верно?  
Джон ощутил внутри странный холод. Подмигивания, улыбки. Теплый антидот взглядам искоса и шепоту. Теперь это ему недоступно. Он не имеет на это права.  
Теперь он не принадлежит к их числу.  
И он не хочет этого! Ничего в жизни он не хотел меньше! Словно наказание, жестокий поворот по воле рока, потому что он когда-то имел несчастье возроптать на судьбу.  
Джон понял, что ему нечего сказать. Шерлок промолчал.  
Такси подъехало к остановке, и друзья вышли на морозный воздух. Холод пронизывал до костей, тротуар был скользким и влажным. Ветер сдувал прочь облачка пара при дыхании.  
Шерлок поспешил по улице своими невероятно длинными шагами, и Джон вынужден был ускориться, чтобы не отстать.  
Неопределенность усилила страхи Джона. Он почувствовал, как мир вокруг низвергается в хаос. Часть его сущности, которую он не мог контролировать, передвигала декорации бытия без его ведома. Невидимые руки, дергающие за сценой за нити марионетки.  
— Шерлок! Это небезопасно — мне находиться здесь. А если рядом убийца? Мы ведь ничего не знаем о его даре. Вдруг я… усилю его? Не знаю, насколько близко должен находиться рядом с людьми, чтобы проявился мой дар. Вдруг он где-то поблизости? — удушливая паника опять накрыла его с головой. Джон схватил Шерлока за плечо.  
— Да _остановись_ же, Шерлок!  
Детектив одарил его яростным взглядом.  
— Полагаешь, я об этом не подумал? Это риск, Джон, а риск есть всегда. И ты это знаешь!  
С колотящимся сердцем Джон отступил.  
— Можешь уходить, — слова Шерлока словно резали ледяной воздух. — Я не держу тебя под дулом пистолета.  
Джон отвел взгляд. Они стояли на набережной почти в полном одиночестве. Металлическая лестница вела к берегу, где команда Лестрейда суетилась вокруг раздувшегося трупа, выброшенного приливом.  
Джон мог бы уйти.  
Он мог бы пойти по улице, поймать такси, зайти в ресторан. Дешевый китайский ресторан с фотографиями блюд над прилавком. Заказать порцию горячего блюда, обильно приправленного глутаматом натрия. Почитать газету или роман. Без трупов. Без тикающих часов. С Шерлоком было бы все в порядке. Он бы справился и в одиночку. Как это было раньше.  
И никто не будет сидеть напротив Джона в китайском ресторанчике, барабаня в нетерпении пальцами по столу, ожидая, когда Джон расправится с едой. Потому что между ними только одна тарелка. И никто не будет объяснять с горящим взглядом, почему жена остановилась в Теско и подобрала пачку сигарет, которую убийца забрал с места преступления, чтобы покурить по дороге домой. Никто не вложит пистолет в руку Джона. Никто не посмотрит на него с диким от возбуждения взглядом, который заслоняет мир. Взглядом, предназначенным только Джону.  
Джон под курткой нащупал рукоять пистолета, нагретую теплом собственного тела, огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что они по-прежнему одни, и вытащил оружие.  
— Пистолет есть всегда, — сказал он тихо. — Он обязан быть.  
 _«Я сказал «опасно»_ , — раздается эхо голоса Шерлока в Джоновой голове, словно свист пули, — _«и вот вы здесь»_.  
Шерлок смотрит на него. Насквозь. Ждет.  
Джон прячет пистолет под куртку, за пояс джинсов. Чувствует, как сжимаются челюсти. Метал уже холодный, несмотря на то, что был на воздухе недолго. Смотрит на Шерлока.  
Они ничего не говорят. На берегу их ждет мертвое тело.  


***

Тело на берегу Темзы раздулось от пребывания в реке и гнилостного распада. Даже если бы не было нескольких дней в воде, мертвец все равно был бы большой серой колышущейся массой в плохо сидящей униформе. Обувь Джона не годилась для сидения на корточках в грязи после отлива, носки безнадёжно промокли, и он начал дрожать.  
Это была неправильная дрожь.  
У него дар. Эта мысль утверждалась в его разуме, просачиваясь словно вода Темзы через швы его ботинок. Время стерло острые грани шока. Это его собственный дар, и он может с ним смириться. Хотя дар без возможности контроля сложнее воспринять.  
Шерлок упомянул физические признаки, возникающие при активации дара. Ощущения Джона, которые он помнил, были однозначными — мурашки по шее, боль в плече, дрожь. Зуд в глубине горла. Смутное, ноющее чувство дискомфорта реализовывалось в тысячах оттенков, и любой мог быть знаком усиления чьей-то способности. Сейчас Джон вооружен знаниями о наличии своего дара, но может ли он контролировать его силой воли? У него нет даже информации о категории, а это основа основ из курса средней школы. Является ли этот дар направленным, словно луч лазера? Похож на широкий пучок света или работает как бог на душу положит?  
Вполне возможно, его дар никогда не спит, а всегда действует, перемежая пиковую и базовую активность. Если бы он годами учился, он бы это выяснил. Джон взял левую руку мертвеца, пытаясь вернуться мыслями к убийству и выяснить, когда произошла смерть. Он ничего не смог сообразить и понял, что вот уже несколько минут тупо пялится в пространство, ожидая признака, указывающего на пробуждение дара.  
— Есть что-нибудь?  
Глубокий баритон Шерлока нес двойной смысл, понятный только Джону.  
— В общем, нет, —ответил Джон и Шерлок уловил невысказанное. _«Ничего, Шерлок. Со мной ничего не происходит»._  
— Он пробыл в воде довольно долго, и все улики разрушены.  
— Мертв около… 24 часов, — догадался, наконец, произнести Джон, чувствуя, что промолчать сейчас было бы крайне неуместно. Сзади подошел Лестрейд, и Джон выпрямился. — Утонул?  
— Задушили, — ответил инспектор.  
Джон посмотрел на него. _"Собаки"_ , — подумал он, ощущая, словно мир вокруг сходит с ума.  
— Имеет смысл, — он понадеялся, что сумел не выдать своего состояния. _Труп. Думай о трупе._ Присев рядом с убитым, он присмотрелся к линии волос, шее. Хоть что-нибудь найти. Он чувствует что-нибудь? Синяки. Он может о них что-то сказать. Мужчине под сорок. Джон сдвинулся и слегка закашлялся. Может, дар? Нет, была причина. Наверное, он слишком громко говорил. Он говорил? Мышцы практически вибрировали от усилий. Кажется, он вслушивался в каждый нерв.  
Шерлок опустился рядом, пробежав пальцами по рубашке трупа и вытащив увеличительное стекло. Он всматривался, сканируя объект, но держался намеренно близко, плечом к плечу, успокаивая, потому что Джону это было нужно.  
К тому времени, как Шерлок поднялся с колен, Джон вздохнул свободнее. Бросил на труп беглый взгляд и встал. Он смотрел, как Шерлок нажимает кнопки на мобильном телефоне, а потом увидел разутые ноги жертвы. Куда делись ботинки? Джон упустил этот момент. Глубокая складка пролегла между бровей Шерлока.  
И вдруг по голым нервам между лопаток Джона словно полоснуло огнем без предупреждения. Без предвестников. Он наклонил голову и уставился на Шерлока, который смотрел на него такими же широко раскрытыми глазами. Быстрая улыбка промелькнула по лицу детектива, и он отвернулся, продолжая яростно набирать текст в телефоне.  
Джон знал эти признаки. Развернутые плечи, острый отсутствующий взгляд, будто глаза сканируют нечто невидимое в атмосфере.  
Пульс подскочил. Кончики пальцев начало покалывать. Лишь слегка. Он следил за каждым вдохом и выдохом. Вот оно! Ощущение было таким слабым, что могло замаскироваться массой вещей. Оно почти исчезло так быстро, что Джон чуть не засомневался в его реальности. Призрачная искра, почти иллюзорная, словно ускользающий сон.  
— Кончики пальцев, — произнес Шерлок, и Джон замер, пораженный, думая о том, что вдруг одарил Шерлока способностью читать мысли. _Кончики пальцев._ Как раз в этот момент он ощущал кончики пальцев. Но Шерлок смотрел в экран, победно улыбаясь, и стало ясно, что это лишь странное совпадение.  
— Что? — Лестрейд подошел ближе. Он тоже хорошо знал этот взгляд.  
— Скажу лишь одно, — с почти неприличной ухмылкой сказал Шерлок. — Этот потерянный Вермеер — подделка.  
Дедукция начала разворачиваться, словно машина Гольдберга, дергая за ниточки и крутя шестеренки, приводя к захватывающей победе логики и единственно возможному выводу. Сам Шерлок сиял от гордости пополам с неверием. Его руки летали, словно крылья, когда он описывал возможного убийцу, а глаза смотрели только на Джона, и улыбка освещала лицо.


	9. Глава 8

— Нет, — отрезал Джон, скрестив руки на груди и приняв неприступный вид. Над ними нависал мост Ватерлоо, тарахтел мотор стоящего рядом такси, и таксист явно начинал раздражаться. — Нет. Без вариантов. Ты не уйдешь отсюда. Ты пойдешь со мной, или я вернусь на Бейкер-стрит.  
Их привела сюда дедукция Шерлока Холмса в поисках убийцы, известного как Голем. Визитной карточкой Голема были особые следы пальцев, оставляемые им на шее жертвы. Кончики пальцев огромного размера. Вудбридж случайно натолкнулся на чудовищно сильную хватку этого убийцы. Проявление дара, по всей видимости, и чрезвычайно смертельного дара.  
Подрывник так и не позвонил. Розовый телефон насмешливо молчал — намеренная тишина, чтобы свести с ума. В случае Джона это сработало.  
Шерлок только что заплатил обитателю моста Ватерлоо за информацию. Какую именно — осталось тайной. Обычное дело. Тот факт, что Шерлок собирался минуту назад спешно свалить, тоже был в порядке вещей. Джон мог легко определить, когда Шерлок собирался исчезнуть на день. Сегодня, однако, так не будет. Не сейчас, когда Джон имеет к происходящему непосредственное отношение.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо вздохнул.  
— Тебе не грозит опасность при проведении беседы в одиночку.  
— Ты это обеспечишь?  
— Ради бога, Джон, ты сегодня можешь умереть многими причудливыми способами, — прорычал детектив. — Я польщен, если ты думаешь, что мое присутствие предотвратит их все.  
— Ты вытащил меня из квартиры на место преступления, потому что тебе был нужен мой чертов дар, — произнес Джон насмешливо, — и что дальше? Получил, что хотел? Я уволен?  
— Теряем время. Будет гораздо более эффективным, если я пойду в галерею, а ты — в квартиру. Твой дар работает лучше, после того как я соберу все необходимые данные, — Шерлок возвел очи горе, потом покачал головой. — Ты не видишь.  
— Разумеется. Я не вижу. Всегда есть что-то, чего я не вижу, Шерлок.  
Тот подошел ближе, и глаза его заблестели.  
— Ты должен доверять мне. Сам же сказал — дедукция была потрясающей. Сверхъестественной! И дело не во мне. Я достиг этого успеха, потому что ты, Джон, был рядом. Скорость мышления, логические ходы, которые стали гораздо более ясными, детали, которые приобрели значение — я все это смог _прочувствовать_! Теперь ты _видишь_ , что мы можем сделать?  
Джон сглотнул ком в горле. _Мы. Что мы можем сделать_.  
Наклонив голову, Шерлок пристально следил за напряженным лицом Джона.  
— Когда дело будет раскрыто, — его баритон понизился до интимного шепота, — мы разберемся с твоим даром. Не займет много времени, если будем работать вместе. Мы обретем над ним контроль, Джон. Сейчас у нас нет на это времени, но потом мы сможем это сделать.  
— Ты… — Джон обрел дар речи. — Ты так считаешь?  
Шерлок изогнул бровь. Этот ясный знак говорил: « _я никогда не ошибаюсь_ ».  
Джон почувствовал, что уступает, правда, лишь немного. А потом понял — он устал. Бесконечно устал. Он ощущал, словно прожил три полные жизни за один день. А ведь лишь вчера они были в квартире Джо Харрисона, когда Шерлок сделал свое небольшое, но оглушительное открытие.  
Он больше не ощущал надежной опоры. И не знал, сможет ли обрести почву под ногами.  
Шерлок прав. Если они разберутся с даром, Джон сможет его контролировать. Сможет ухватить за горло эту своенравную особенность так же легко, как положить на курок палец. И если кто-то попадет в поле зрения Джона, он прицелится с хладнокровным знанием, что никогда не промахнется.  
—Ладно, — ответил Джон. Звучало скорее, как обещание, чем согласие. Он потер замерзшие руки и перевел дыхание. — Договорились.  
Уголки губ Шерлока тронула улыбка, а в глазах появилось нечто, чего Джон не мог понять. Ошеломляющее. Несущее надежду.  
Шерлок… _Шерлок_ был невероятно терпелив. Он ждал, когда же Джон это увидит. Увидит тот потенциал, который у них есть. Шерлок все это принимал, гасил Джоновы страхи и ярость, смотрел, рассуждал и упрашивал, когда Джон все крушил вокруг с силой урагана.  
Шерлок, который сам был сопоставим по мощи с ураганом.  
— Господи, я люблю тебя! — воскликнул Джон.  
Он вырвалась, эта правда, которая звенела между ними, прежде чем он смог подумать. Признание звучало по-другому. Не так, как было раньше с другими людьми. Эти слова должны были даться труднее. Глядя на лицо Шерлока, Джон ощутил себя полным идиотом от того, что не сказал этого раньше.  
— Джон… — выдохнул Шерлок, но Джон заставил его замолкнуть отчаянным глубоким поцелуем. Не имело значения, что хотел сказать его друг. Ни в малейшей степени. На Джона снизошло понимание, словно судорожный вздох. Единственное, что имело значение — удивленный Шерлок, его тихий стон, лацканы пальто в сжатых пальцах Джона.  
Таксист сзади яростно засигналил.  
Руки Шерлока исчезли с плеч Джона, забрав с собой частички тепла. Детектив повернулся к такси и что-то рявкнул, явно грубое, шокирующе неуместное при его изысканных манерах. Таксист в ответ снова нажал гудок. Телефон Джона выбрал этот момент, чтобы дважды дернуться в кармане куртки.  
Джон, уронив голову на грудь Шерлока, затрясся от смеха. Шерлок тоже засмеялся, обхватив его своими большими руками и крепко прижав к себе. Коротко поцеловав в макушку, выпустил из объятий.  
Джон выдохнул и вытащил телефон из кармана.  
_Скажите моему брату, пожалуйста, что я все еще жду флешку Эндрю Уэста. МХ.  
Скажите ему также, что я нахожу публичное проявление нежных чувств чрезвычайно прогрессивным. МХ. _  
Джон закатил глаза и осмотрелся. Отсалютовал на все четыре стороны.  
— Майкрофт?  
— Как ты догадался?  
— Я никогда не гадаю, — тихий смешок.  
— Так ты не отдал ему флешку?  
Шерлок бросил многозначительный взгляд, приподняв бровь.  
— Был немножко занят.  
— Это точно.  
Шерлок тоже оглянулся и повысил голос.  
— Отвали, Майкрофт!  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
Время, казалось, остановилось. Такси ревет на проезжей части. Шерлок подходит к машине и склоняет голову.  
— Давай же. Вудбридж жил недалеко отсюда.  
Джон в удивлении поднимает брови.  
— Ты со мной?  
— Разумеется. Ты прав, — Шерлок вытаскивает из бумажника несколько банкнот, подходит к водительскому окну и протягивает их таксисту. Своеобразная трубка мира.  
— Я _должен_ быть с тобой.  
— А что насчет галереи?  
— Поедем туда после. Если мы будем вместе, управимся быстро.  
Шерлок удерживает дверь открытой, приглашая Джона занять место.  
— Джон?  
— Ах, да, — Джон забирается в такси. — Спасибо.  
Они устраиваются на заднем сиденье, как обычно, располагаясь с комфортом, рожденным многодневной привычкой. Шерлок не отрывает взгляда от Джона, и теплая улыбка озаряет его лицо. Автомобиль срывается с места в темноту Лондона.

  
* * *

  
  
— Ты не мог бы… — прошипел Джон под пристальным взглядом соседки Вудбриджа. —Сбавить обороты?  
— С ним все в порядке?  
Соседка Алекса Вудбриджа — обычная девушка. Джулия? Нет, Джули. Она смотрела на Шерлока так, словно он пришелец с другой планеты, и Джон не винил ее за это. Детектив осматривал все доступные поверхности, стоя на коленях, изучал туфли Вудбриджа, рылся в белье.  
— Не мешайте, — отрезал Шерлок, скрываясь наполовину под неубранной односпальной кроватью Вудбирджа.  
— Он так работает, — добавил Джон. Шерлок еще немного пролез под кровать.  
— Он… не думаю, что _это_ от большого желания, — произнесла Джули, слегка вздрогнув. — Алекс никогда не пылесосил.  
Джон указал на телескоп в углу маленькой спальни на чердаке, который Шерлок обнаружил в ходе своей торнадообразной деятельности.  
— Он увлекался звездами?  
— Да. С ума сходил, — Джули не отрывала глаз от Шерлока, вылезшего из-под кровати и отряхивавшего пыль с пальто. Детектив занялся радиоприёмником на прикроватном столике.  
— Он разбирался в живописи?  
— Не особенно, — Джули переминалась с ноги на ногу. Казалось, она очень хотела избавиться от ненормального, сующего свой нос в вещи бывшего сожителя. — На телефон Алексу пришло сообщение, можете прослушать, если хотите.  
— Спасибо, это было бы здорово.  
Джули исчезла в комнате. Джон смотрел, как длинные пальцы Шерлока листают блокнот, лежащий рядом с телефоном. Он только было открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но в горле странным образом защекотало. Пыль, что ли… Шерлок вымел своим пальто всю пыль из-под-кровати…  
Джон кашлянул два раза. Палец на правой руке ощутил покалывание, всего на мгновение. « _Вот оно!_ » — пришла мысль. — « _Опять!_ »  
— Шерлок! — голос прервался, но тот уже развернулся и взглянул в лицо, подняв брови.  
— Джон, ты…  
— Да! — Джон не смог удержаться от улыбки. — Я почувствовал это!  
— Отлично! — Шерлок ответил торжествующей улыбкой. — Ты… _Ого!_  
— Что? Что ты нашел?  
— Вудбридж был левшой, — убежденно произнес Шерлок, оглядывая комнату.  
— Как ты об этом узнал?  
Шерлок начал с юношеской самоуверенностью, указывая на телескоп.  
— Начнем с того, что телескоп установлен под определенным углом. Отметины на полу указывают, что Алекс смотрел в окуляр левым глазом, что весьма характерно для левшей. Мышь слева от компьютера. Ручка и блокнот слева от телефона. Он брал трубку правой рукой, записывал левой. Электрические розетки под левую руку.  
— Часы были на левом запястье, — прошептал Джон, — но это едва ли можно счесть необычным. — Он потер собственное запястье.  
— Вот именно.  
На лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги.  
— Интересная деталь, — произнес Джон тихо, — но я не понимаю, чем она может помочь делу.  
Улыбка Шерлока стала хищной.  
— Шаблон, — ответил он. — Одна жертва ничего не значит. Две — может быть совпадением. Три — пора обратить внимание.  
— Не улавливаю…  
— Карл Пауэрс. Левша, — зачастил Шерлок. — Иен Монкфорд, левша, судя по бумагам из «Автомобили Януса». И вот сейчас, Алекс Вудбридж, опять леворукий.  
— Вы об Алексе? — Джули вошла в спальню. — Да, он был левшой. Его это расстраивало, беднягу. Он думал, что из-за этого не получал хорошей работы.  
Джон невольно стиснул зубы.  
— Вы принесли сообщение?  
— Конечно, — она протянула телефон Джону, но Шерлок вдруг пронесся мимо них, прокладывая себе путь к лестнице, взметнув облако пыли и шерсти.  
— Встретимся внизу, — прокричал он Джону.  
— Прошу прощения, — Джон не мог удержаться от легкой улыбки. — Он обычно…  
— Так поступает, — закончила Джули. — Да, это уже поняла.

***

  
  
Шаги по скользкому тротуару отдавались эхом, свет фонарей освещал влажный кирпич с потеками влаги. Немногим ранее один из членов Шерлоковой сети бездомных вложил ему в руку грязный клочок бумаги, когда они собирались поймать такси, чтобы добраться до галереи. Визит в галерею был отложен без особых объяснений, но Джону они были не нужны. Эта промозглая сеть подземных железнодорожных туннелей могла служить только местом укрытия убийцы.  
Над головами по кирпичной кладке угрожающе зашевелились тени. На дальней стене возник огромный искаженный силуэт. Схватив Шерлока за руку, Джон впечатал обоих в холодную неровную стену, скрываясь из вида.  
В воздухе стоял запах мочи. Они выключили фонарики.  
Друзья тяжело дышали, прижавшись друг к другу боками — источник тепла в сыром тоннеле. Пальцы Джона стиснули успокаивающий металл, и он понял, что, должно быть, невольно заменил фонарик пистолетом.  
Джон закрыл глаза и вспомнил офис Джабеза. Тепло Шерлока рядом, как и сейчас. Колотится сердце, по жилам струится адреналин. Секунду спустя он вспомнил, как шел по парку, тяжело опираясь о трость и думая о пистолете около кровати. Другой человек из другого времени. Он поежился.  
Раздались шаги, Шерлок вздрогнул. Словно единое целое, они бросились в туннель, следуя за ускользающей тенью. Долговязое гигантское тело Голема исчезло в ожидающей его БМВ. Раздался визг отъезжающих шин. Шерлок повернулся, изрыгая своим бархатным голосом проклятия, растворившиеся в пустом туннеле.  
Джон посмотрел на пистолет. Его пистолет в его правой руке.  
— Мой пистолет, — начал он. — _Думаю…_  
— Стой, — Шерлок схватил Джона за плечи. — Сообщение на телефоне?  
— Профессор Кернс. Ты же не думаешь, что именно туда…  
— Такая фамилия вряд ли часто встречается в телефонной книге. Вперёд, Джон!

***

  
  
Они ворвались в планетарий на шум, слишком сильно похожий на чьи-то последние вздохи.  
На кривом экране в темной комнате проигрывался фильм, крутились звезды и планеты, и диктор хорошо поставленным и знающим голосом описывал вселенную. Шерлок зарычал, увидев тень Голема, качающуюся по стене. Они услышали глухой внезапный удар, который может издать тело, ударившись о землю. Фильм прервался, погрузив комнату в чередующиеся вспышки темноты и света. Профессор Кернс. Вот дерьмо!  
Джон бросился было наверх по лестнице к тому месту, где двигалась тень Голема, но его ослепила очередная вспышка. В глазах замелькали картинки, словно в фильме ужасов. Он добежал до верхнего яруса и услышал снизу приглушенный вскрик Шерлока. В панике Джон сбежал по ступенькам, вытаскивая пистолет и проклиная себя за то, что направился не в ту сторону. Свет мигнул, освещая фигуры Шерлока и Голема, сцепившиеся перед экраном планетария в мелькании звезд. Джон поднял пистолет двумя руками. Шерлок боролся, прижатый головой к огромной груди Голема, который пытался его задушить.  
— Отпусти его! — выдавил Джон, ища цель в сплетении отчаянно борющихся тел. — Отпусти, или я _убью_ тебя!  
Огромная лысая голова поднялась, чтобы посмотреть на говорившего, и Шерлок не упустил шанса вцепиться в руку зубами. Убийца взвыл. Выстрела пока не последовало. Шерлок извернулся, раздался хрип, удар. Фильм прервался вновь, голос рассказчика превратился в чириканье, но Джон ничего не слышал, кроме бешеного стука собственного сердца.  
— Шерлок!  
Свет озарил напряженное и яростное лицо Шерлока, который схватился за руки Голема, пытаясь оттянуть их от собственной шеи. _«Кончики пальцев»_ , — подумал Джон, — _«Боже!»_ Кончики пальцев Голема. Что-то надо сделать, чтобы убрать эти руки от Шерлока, вырвать друга из смертельной хватки…  
Джон кружит, но Голем движется вместе с ним, крутя Шерлока, словно дергающуюся марионетку.  
Затем Голем спотыкается о ногу Шерлока. Они едва не теряют равновесие, и хватка Голема ослабевает. Шерлок снова изворачивается, очередная вспышка света…  
Левое плечо Джона прошило болью, от дельтовидной мышцы до кончиков пальцев словно прошел электрический разряд. Он поморщился.  
Голем издал удивленное мычание.  
Великан-убийца неожиданно восстановил равновесие и опять схватил Шерлока. Глаза детектива расширились.  
— Джон… — удалось ему произнести, но огромная тяжелая рука обхватила его шею. В следующий момент Голем швырнул соперника на землю.  
Джон окаменел. Фильм вспыхнул и остановился, погрузив комнату во тьму.  
Джон почти ничего не слышал. Перед глазами стоял образ Голема, склонившегося над телом Шерлока.  
Он нажал на курок.  
Раздались шум и вспышка выстрела. Дикий крик боли. Возня в темноте. Кто-то встал на ноги. Тяжелое дыхание.  
— Шерлок!  
Джон судорожно шарил по полу свободной рукой. Все еще ослепленный, он многого не видел, а комнату освещал лишь тусклый свет таблички запасного выхода. Опять шум потасовки. В ушах звенело от выстрела. Возня стихла.  
Наконец, он нащупал знакомую ткань пальто. Рукав Шерлока, его неподвижную руку.  
Руки Джона скользят по телу Шерлока, находят густые кудри, тонкие черты лица. Губы мягкие и расслабленные. Грудь неподвижна. Джон нащупывает запястье Шерлока, считает слабый прерывистый пульс.  
Рефлексы берут вверх. Джон отклоняет голову Шерлока назад, прижимается ухом ко рту. Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть грудь, и Джон кладет на нее руку. Он постоянно говорил, что может сделать это с закрытыми глазами, но никогда не думал, что придется сдержать слово.  
— Шерлок?  
Едва заметное движение воздуха у щеки. Шерлок дышал. Дышал, но был без сознания. _Дерьмо!_ Джон наклонился ближе, сильно сжал плечо.  
— Шерлок! Очнись!  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Все хорошо, ты в порядке! —повторил Джон. Он положил одну руку на плечо Шерлока, другую на бок и повернул детектива в восстановительную позицию. Шерлок рвано вздохнул, закашлялся, и его вырвало на линолеум пола.  
Джон перевел дыхание.  
— Он… — Шерлок задохнулся, голос был хриплым и слабым. — Он ушел?  
— Долбаный идиот! — ответил Джон голосом едва ли не более хриплым, чем голос Шерлока. В темноте он придвинулся к Шерлоку с другой стороны, обхватил за плечи и отодвинул от лужи на полу. Рядом оказалось другое липкое пятно. Наверное, кровь.  
Джон послал в небо молитву, чтобы она принадлежала Голему. Шерлок опять закашлялся. Прохрипел:  
— Ты его видел?  
— Нет, — ответил Джон, все еще сжимая Шерлока за плечо. Другая рука инстинктивно ощупывала его волосы, лицо, шею, пульс на сонной артерии. Пульс частил, но был ровным. Все было вроде в порядке, по крайней мере из того, что Джон мог уловить в темноте.  
— Я был _занят._  
— Джон…  
— Помолчи, Шерлок, — оборвал его Джон с горечью. — Помолчи.  
Он под впечатлением последовательности событий. Думает о возможной причине внезапного преимущества Голема. Все указывает на единственное объяснение.  
Рука Шерлока накрыла его собственную. Левую. Ту самую, которая контролировала движение грудной клетки Шерлока. Какое-то время они просто молчали.  
— Галерея, — наконец, произнес Шерлок, пытаясь сесть. — Нам надо туда попасть.  
— Тебе нельзя… Тебе нужно в больницу, Шерлок.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — Шерлок сел, тяжело привалившись к Джону. — Все будет в порядке.  
Неожиданно он наклонился, обнял Джона за шею и прижался лбом к его лбу. Джон ощутил его легкое дыхание на своей щеке. Затем Шерлок поднялся на ноги, опираясь на Джона. Покачнувшись, осветил фонариком стены и углы комнаты.  
— Кажется, ты в него попал.  
— Для смертельной раны крови маловато.  
— Значит, он ушёл.  
— Скорее всего. Надо проверить верхний ярус для пущей уверенности.  
Простое указание. Главное — дело, как обычно. _Ты же чуть не умер, Шерлок. Пустячное дело._  
— Верно, — говорит Джон, и это хладнокровный салют капитана вышестоящему офицеру. Шерлок направляет свет фонарика в темноту. Его шаги отдаются эхом, нетвердые и неуверенные на скользком полу. Джон следует рядом.

 

***

  
  
Одинокая картина словно насмехалась над ними со стены. Двое мертвы. _«Третий на подходе»_ , — думает Джон. _Третья смерть рядом_. Они так и не приблизились к разгадке, и где-то очередная жертва ждет своей судьбы, привязанная к взрывчатке. Террорист побеждает. Уже, наверное, выиграл…  
Всю дорогу в такси они молчали.  
Шерлок стоял рядом, без пальто, почти полностью пришедший с себя. Изучал поддельного Вермеера. Его модный костюм почти не измялся, изящные пуговички на белоснежном воротнике были расстегнуты. Вполне профессиональный, элегантный мужчина, если бы не пять следов крупных пальцев, переливавшихся от синего до пурпурного цвета по всей шее, словно причудливая татуировка.  
— Джон, — Шерлок судорожно вздохнул, вложив в это слово все невысказанные мысли.  
— Давай! Ты же гений! — прошептал Джон. Вышло более жестко, чем хотелось.  
Лестрейд испуганно покосился на военного врача. Джон промолчал, поскольку не знал, что сказать.  
Шерлок достал розовый телефон и начал печатать с остервенением, словно пытался призвать решение силой воли.  
— Картина подделка, — бормотал он под нос, — по-другому быть не может.  
Владелица галереи, стильно одетая дама, подошла с плохо скрываемым раздражением.  
— Эта картина прошла все тесты…  
Резкий звук телефона оборвал ее речь. Шерлок набирал слова, произнося:  
— Картина подделка. Вот ответ.  
Тишина.  
— Я решил задачу. Картина фальшивая. Нужны доказательства? Тебе нужны доказательства?  
Молчание. Шерлок уставился на картину, держа телефон перед лицом.  
— Докажу. Время. Просто дай мне время.  
— Десять, — произнес голос из аппарата. Ребенок. Определенно, ребенок. Джону стало дурно от накатившего страха.  
Лестрейд в ужасе отвернулся.  
— Ребенок. Господи, это же ребенок!  
— Девять.  
Шерлок с умоляющим видом повернулся к Джону.  
« _Я не могу_ », — мысленно ему ответил Джон ,— « _не могу контролировать свой дар, ты же знаешь…_ »  
Он не мог управлять собой. Поэтому Шерлок чуть не умер. Поэтому сейчас умрет ребенок. Похоже на изощренный тест от Вселенной — _готов, Джон Ватсон? Твоя способность будет чертовски полезной, если только ты разберешься, как с ней управляться._  
Джон повернулся, отступил и закрыл лицо. Он не может ничего поделать. Не может смотреть, как Шерлок проиграет. Шерлок не может проиграть, не сделает этого…  
Он услышал, как Шерлок взволнованно зашагал. Они не приблизились к разгадке ни на дюйм. Ребенок _умрет_ , и ничего, чем Джон может помочь. Нет пистолета, нет цели, нет курка, только _Шерлок_ …  
И вдруг — шея. Шею закололо, дрожь пробежала до лопаток. Он закрыл глаза, молясь, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Зажал переносицу, тяжело дыша. Слишком невнятно, может быть игрой воображения. Выдохнул. Длинный выдох…  
Кончики пальцев. Два пальца на правой руке, едва онемели.  
Глаза Шерлока, белого от исступления, распахнулись.  
— Ох! — выдохнул он почти болезненно. — Это… _потрясающе_ …  
Сверхновая Ван Бурена.  
Часы останавливаются.

***

  
  
Шерлок устроился в кресле, подтянув колени к подбородку. Телевизор что-то вещал в фоновом режиме. Не так давно позвонил Лестрейд и сообщил, что ребенок в безопасности. «Это единственное, что имеет значение», — напомнил себе Джон. Единственное.  
Джон был не в состоянии много разговаривать.  
Они обменялись лишь парой слов с тех пор, как несколько часов назад вернулись домой. Джон обследовал шею Шерлока, посветил фонариком в глаза. Детектив не протестовал.  
— Это были два сигнала, понимаешь? — возвысил голос, наконец, Шерлок. — Остался еще одиночный.  
Джон не хотел этого видеть.  
Он ничего не ответил, склонившись над ноутбуком. Он работал над записью в блоге, вернее, начал ее набирать. Объяснение, почему он не будет больше ничего писать.  
— Три жертвы-левши, Джон! — Шерлок сложил пальцы домиком. — Это должно быть важно…  
— Желаю приятно разобраться с расследованием.  
Шерлок выпрямился и посмотрел на Джона, сидевшего за столом.  
— Что?  
— Тебе нравится это дело, — произнес Джон чуть громче. — Желаю удачи!  
— В этом есть проблема?  
— Тонко подмечено! — Джон захлопнул ноутбук. — Мне было интересно, когда до тебя дойдет, с твоим-то могучим интеллектом. Или он немного… не знаю… страдает сегодня от кислородной недостаточности?  
Шерлок повернулся к телевизору.  
— Дай знать, когда закончишь истерику, я закажу еду на вынос.  
Джон усмехнулся, отодвинув стул.  
— Ты не веришь, что я серьезно.  
— Твой дар весьма прискорбным образом повлиял на Голема, — Шерлок уселся на спинку кресла. — Не буду отрицать. Но затем он оказал сильное влияние на мою дедукцию. Мы спасли ребенка. Я бы сказал, что день получился удачным.  
Джон хмуро улыбнулся.  
— Это твоя оценка сегодняшнего дня?  
— Да, — отрезал Шерлок. — В целом, не так сильно отличается от обычных дней.  
— Значит, тот факт, что ты в течение этого дня какое-то время не дышал, не считается? Как насчет того, что это я был причиной твоей бездыханности?  
— Джон! — голос Шерлока моментально лишился теплоты. — Я был на краю смерти по крайней мере десяток раз с тех пор, как мы стали соседями, не считая тот день, когда мы встретились. Что дальше?  
— А сколько раз я был виноват в этом?  
Шерлок стиснул зубы.  
— Думаешь, меня это волнует? — выдохнул он резко.  
— Нет! — голос Джона излучает фальшивую уверенность. — Нет, Шерлок! В этом и проблема. Тебя не волнует, что ты заставляешь меня смотреть на собственную смерть, в которой я виноват. Тебя это искренне не волнует.  
Шерлок вскочил на ноги.  
— Я не могу себе позволить думать об этом. Мы _ограничены по времени_. Террорист играет в игру, расставляя ловушки. Если я их не решу, умрут люди, как ты любишь мне напоминать. Все очень просто.  
— Ты прав, — ответил Джон коротко. — Все очень просто. Дело в игре. В том, кто из вас ее выиграет, и вопрос цены не имеет значения.  
— Пытаешься предложить другой способ? — голос Шерлока хриплый. — Что именно? Пригласить подрывника на чай?  
— Сначала послушать меня. Может, стоит оставить меня в этой квартире сейчас, когда мы выяснили, что мое присутствие очень рискованно?  
— Твое использование слова «очень» спорно.  
— Какая часть из «тебя чуть не убили» кажется тебе спорной?  
Шерлок подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу.  
— Все дела, за которые мы беремся, сопряжены с риском. Твое присутствие дает преимущество, которого мы не должны лишаться.  
— Нет! — Джон повернулся в кресле так, чтобы видеть Шерлока. — Нет. Мое присутствие — это преимущество, от которого ты не можешь отказаться. Очередной наркотик? И как оно ощущается, когда мой дар на тебя действует? Охренительно острые ощущения, да? Наркомана могила исправит, так говорят?  
Шерлок промолчал.  
— Все это имеет смысл, — продолжал Джон, и что-то холодное и противное поселилось в его желудке. — Почему вокруг меня крутится народ. Тебе не нужен военный врач, если присмотреться. У Лестрейда команда экспертов. Очень умно с твоей стороны приложить момент соблазнения. Гарантия того, что я никуда не денусь, не так ли? Уложить Джона в постель, и он будет бегать за тобой как собачонка. Ты советовался с Лестрейдом? Он ведь специалист по собакам.  
— Ты думаешь, что все случилось таким образом? — тихо ответил Шерлок, не отрывая глаз от улицы.  
— Самое логичное объяснение, так бы ты это назвал? — Джон поднялся с кресла. — Иначе…  
Он не смог этого произнести. Прошел в середину комнаты, сжимая левую руку в кулак.  
Голос Шерлока был на удивление тихим.  
— Прости меня, Джон.  
— За что? — сердце Джона забилось чаще. — За то, что лгал мне все это время?  
— Я знал о снайпере, — продолжил детектив бесцветным голосом. — У меня было доказательство того, что твой дар опасен. Я рискнул. Я подумал, что ты доверишься мне, так и вышло. Вижу, что это должен был быть твой выбор.  
Внутри Джона все упало.  
— О чем ты говоришь, ради бога?  
Шерлок повернулся. Его силуэт смотрелся как картина в обрамлении из штор.  
— В тот вечер, когда я обнаружил твой дар, я обратился к армейским документам, пока ты спал. Я хотел посмотреть, было ли что-то подобное в прошлом. Вызывал ли твой дар катастрофы. Я прочел доклад о том дне, когда тебя ранили.  
Джон сглотнул ком в горле.  
— И?  
— В докладе говорилось, что снайпер открыл огонь по подразделению с невероятной дистанции. С очень большого расстояния. Предположили, что у снайпера был дар, связанный с оружием или прицеливанием. Но этого дара подтверждено не было, и инцидент был записан в разряд нераскрытых.  
— Мой дар, — произнес Джон. — повлиял на снайпера?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
— Ты знал, — протянул Джон, — что я был причиной смерти моих товарищей.  
— Это случилось непреднамеренно.  
— Знал!  
— Да. Но, повторюсь. Вероятность катастрофы, если посмотреть на всю биографию, ничтожно мала. Это был единственный задокументированный случай во взрослой жизни. — Пауза. — Прости.  
Перед глазами Джона замелькали черно-белые пятна.  
— Я видел, как ты _умирал_ , Шерлок, — он запнулся. — Я, блять, прекрасно видел, как ты умирал, из-за меня… я _люблю_ тебя, Шерлок. И я чуть не убил тебя сегодня нахрен, и ты _позволил_ бы мне это сделать.  
Шерлок опять уставился в окно. Его спокойствие бесило и ужасало в равной степени.  
— Я сказал, что это было ненамеренным.  
— Господи, конечно, нет, — Джон потряс головой. — Прости, Джон, мне показалось более важным урвать лишние десять секунд для дедукции, чем _не умереть_.  
— Те десять секунд были вопросом жизни и смерти.  
— Ты знал, что мой дар фактически подстрелил меня, и убил группу людей — моих _друзей_ , Шерлок, мое подразделение. И ты спорил со мной, заставляя чувствовать идиотом, потому что я хотел принять меры предосторожности.  
— Не было времени для предосторожности.  
— Ерунда, Шерлок. Единственное объяснение — ты хотел меня использовать. Ты не представляешь, что это такое — видеть смерть друга. _Настоящую_ смерть. Иначе бы ты так не поступил.  
— Ты тоже мог умереть, — ответил Шерлок тихо.  
— Очень хорошо, — произнес Джон. — Ты начинаешь смотреть на вещи моими глазами.  
Долгая пауза.  
— С меня хватит. — Джон отступил, нащупал парку на спинке кресла и начал ее надевать. — Желаю тебе самого наилучшего, от всей души. Надеюсь, ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь для ускорения процесса мышления или что ты там делаешь… потому что я увольняюсь с этой работы. Я больше не могу этим заниматься.  
Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, словно окаменев, не выказывая ни единой реакции. Прекрасная статуя в пошитых на заказ брюках и рубашке.  
— Приду за вещами позже, — Джон попытался сказать эти слова непринужденно, но голос его предал.  
Он повернулся и поспешил к двери, пока нога не отказала. Она подломилась на лестнице, и Джон вынужден был опереться на перила. По лицу текли слезы.  
Наконец, нога послушалась, но с трудом. Он похромал вниз по Бейкер-стрит, к метро. Он не знал, куда пойдет, но пока не хотел об этом думать. Выйдет на платформу, пускай поезда пролетают мимо. Один из них заберет его куда-нибудь.  
Так плохо он себя не чувствовал никогда в жизни. Даже тогда, когда словил пулю.  
Он не остановился, когда блестящий черный автомобиль остановился рядом, и дверь отворилась.  
— Скажите Майкрофту, что он может идти на хер! — выпалил Джон.  
Из автомобиля вышел дородный мужчина в темном костюме. Опять те же штучки? Чертов Майкрофт! Если это очередная попытка запугать Джона, она не сработает.  
Мужчина направился к Джону.  
— Пожалуйста, сядьте в машину.  
— Я же сказал, — Джон вздернул подбородок, — вы вполне справитесь с тем, чтобы послать вашего работодателя от моего имени куда подальше.  
— Он предупредил, что от вас стоило ожидать подобного ответа, — мужчина приблизился. Оказалось, что он вооружен.  
Необычно.  
— Где Антея?  
Мужчина ничего не ответил. Достал из кармана что-то, похожее на платок. Прежде чем Джон успел моргнуть, он схватил рукой его за шею. Джон инстинктивно дернулся, стараясь вырваться, но мужчина был в два раза крупнее.  
« _Я оставил пистолет в квартире_ », — подумал Джон. — « _Господи Иисусе... Оставил оружие…_ »  
Платок накрыл лицо Джона, и в нос ударил резкий, едкий запах. Джон попытался сделать пару бесполезных резких вдохов, и все вокруг провалилось в темноту.

 


	10. Глава 9

Кругом темнота, голова болит. Тепло, даже чересчур. Вроде он во что-то завернут. Смутное движение, вибрация. В машине? Скорее всего.  
Джон открыл глаза, прищурившись от яркого света. Голова была словно налита свинцом. Какие-то неудобные тяжелые предметы давили на грудь и спину. Он понял, что лежит на скамейке в раздевалке. Сильно пахло хлоркой.  
Обычно, в этот момент сна, Джон ожидал, что появится командир и отдаст приказ выдвигаться. На север. Потом возникнет кутерьма из песка, шума и смерти. А потом Джон получит пулю, проснется и примет две таблетки парацетамола от головной боли.  
— Вот ты и очнулся, — пропел голос ему в ухо. Звучал знакомо, но определенно не принадлежал его командиру. Джон напряг память: кто-то из подразделения? Из университета? Подсознание напряглось изо всех сил: «Решили присоединиться к нам, доктор Ватсон?»  
Со стоном он попытался сесть. Непростое дело. Может быть, потому что был весь обвешан взрывчаткой.  
Джон быстро пришел в себя и оценил обстановку. За доли секунды стало ясно, что в раздевалке пусто. По шее змеился провод, поднимаясь к устройству в ухе. Под тяжелым зимним пальто был надет черный жилет с блоками семтекса и проводами. Пальто было чужим. Мысль о том, что кто-то одевал его и нацеплял прослушивающее устройство, ужасала больше, чем взрывчатка.  
— Можешь расслабиться, — произнес голос в наушнике, певучий, с едва заметным ирландским акцентом. — Все будет хорошо, пока будешь слушаться. Ты ведь хороший солдат, доктор Ватсон? Так хорошо знаешь, как подчиняться приказам.  
Джон огляделся, но лишь обнаружил, что не может как следует повернуться в этом пальто с громадным капюшоном. Должно быть, где-то камера. Кивнул один раз, показывая, что услышал речь.  
Выхода не было. Шерлок пытался опередить подрывника хоть на шаг, но Джон все испортил. Террорист ожидал, видимо, именно этого события, и теперь игра окончена. Шах и мат.  
— Мы сыграем по моим правилам, — продолжил голос. — Будешь говорить то, что говорю я, когда я разрешу. Все просто. Если не подчинишься, нажму на кнопку. Как результат, ощутишь себя немного… поджаренным, может быть, понадобится солнцезащитный крем. Случайно, не захватил? Какая жалость. — Голос вместо сиропа стал источать яд. — Уразумел?  
Джон еще раз кивнул.  
Голос опять стал приторно-сладким.  
— Мы ждем гостя с минуты на минуту. Встань, дорогуша, ты на пороге своего триумфального выхода.  
Джон выпрямился. Каждая мышца в теле жалобно запротестовала, а те, которые не были стиснуты ремнями, почти вибрировали от напряжения. В раздевалке было душно. Пальто пахло чужим потом, и это больше, чем все остальное, вызывало тошноту.  
— Иди к двери.  
Джон повиновался.  
Он услышал, как открылась другая дверь, и раздался звук шагов по плитке, размеренный, четкий. Джон очень хорошо знал эту походку. Увы, он мог предвидеть такой финал, как только очнулся в проводах и взрывчатке.  
Голос Шерлока, звучный и вибрирующий, раздался с другой стороны двери.  
— Я получил твою записку, — крикнул он, — и принес тебе кое-что.  
Джон сглотнул. Струйки пота потекли по вискам. От звука Шерлокова голоса тошнота стала невыносимой.  
— Все твои маленькие головоломки, чтобы я танцевал, — обычно прохладный голос Шерлока звенел от напряжения. — Блестящая постановка. Но цена игры немного перешла границы.  
— Открой дверь, — приказал голос и пропел, — поздоровайся со своим _бойфрендом_.  
Джон открыл дверь и вышел из раздевалки.  
Вода выплескивалась с шумом на плитку бассейна, темную и гладкую от времени. Едкий запах хлорки чуть не сбивал с ног. Шерлок, в дальнем конце зала, повернулся и уставился на Джона распахнутыми в шоке глазами.  
_«Все не так»_ , — отчаянно подумал Джон. — _«Это не то, что ты думаешь, не то…»_  
— Повторяй за мной, — говорил голос. — Добрый вечер. Вот это поворот, не правда ли, Шерлок?  
Джон повторил, борясь со рвотным рефлексом.  
— Джон! — выдохнул Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда. Выражение его лица прогнало прочь всю злость, которую когда-либо испытывал Джон, потому что Шерлок выглядел как человек, получивший сильнейший удар под дых. Он никогда не видел на лице Шерлока такого выражения.  
И не хочет никогда больше его видеть.  
— Клянусь, такого ты не предвидел, — повторяет Джон, и каждое слово наполняет его рот желчью.  
— Покажи ему, что у тебя за главным занавесом, — инструктирует голос.  
Джон моргает, прогоняя из глаз жгучее ощущение, и распахивает куртку. Красные пятна лазерного прицела возникают, словно ниоткуда, танцуя на скрученных проводах и пластике на груди. _Прости,_ думает он, надеясь, что Шерлок прочтет хоть что-то в его полных отчаяния глазах. _Мне так жаль._  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я… сказал ему что-то еще?  
Шерлок сделал шаг, явно ошарашенный произошедшим.  
— Остановись, — обратился он к невидимому голосу. — У меня есть то, что тебе нужно. Приди и возьми это. Хочешь меня? Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Тебе не нужен Джон.  
Где-то в дальней стене бассейна отворилась дверь.  
— Чушь! — ответил голос, теперь уже не в наушниках. Нет помех, нет тошнотворного эха в голове. Сейчас кто-то бестелесный вещал с другого конца бассейна. — Ты так и не понял сути игры, мистер Шерлок Холмс. Я крайне… разочарован.  
Зазвучали шаги.  
Джон видел реакцию Шерлока: удивление, быстро сменившееся яростью. Он поднял пистолет Джона и уверенно направил его на цель.  
— Джим Мориарти! — пропел вошедший. — Приве-е-ет!  
Шерлок стиснул зубы.  
Владелец голоса приближался, шаги все громче раздавались за спиной Джона, и кровь заледенела у него в жилах от удушающего страха. Противник приближался, а он не мог говорить, двигаться, и даже увидеть лицо. Может быть, он никогда не увидит его лицо.  
— Джим из компьютерного отдела, помнишь?  
_Джим из компьютерного отдела,_ Джон в ужасе вспомнил — неприметный человек, нарочно неприметный. Он попытался нащупать в памяти ускользающий облик.  
— Дело Джабез-Биза. Полагаю, мы так и не встретились, мистер Холмс. Но с доктором Ватсоном повидались. Как же я мог забыть?  
Подрывник остановился за плечом Джона, который не смел повернуть головы.  
— Приятно видеть тебя снова, Джон. Всегда так мило встретить коллегу-Левшу, — голос ( _Джим_ ) горделиво приосанился, наклоняя голову и держась вне поля зрения Джона. — Спорим, ты не ожидал! Вещи не всегда таковы, какими кажутся.  
Шерлок хранил молчание, твердо держа пистолет, наведенным на цель. «Джим Мориарти», — подумал Джон. Таксист, ох как давно это было. Это _Мориарти_.  
Мориарти отступил в сторону, давая возможность Джону частично увидеть своего похитителя. Темный силуэт, дорогой костюм, лощеный, с иголочки одетый. Человек с тихими манерами из компьютерного отдела, злой гений-террорист. Полная бессмыслица!  
Мориарти указал на себя, затем поднял руку.  
— Неплохо для Левши, а? Я всего лишь слегка намекнул на то, что могу устроить. Я специалист, как видишь. Как и ты. Консультант.  
— Консультирующий преступник, — размеренно произнес Шерлок. — Блестяще!  
— Консультирующий преступник? Так зловеще звучит, — Мориарти хихикнул. — Полагаю, мы должны устроить небольшую деловую встречу. Как консультант с консультантом.  
Одной рукой Шерлок залез в карман и вытащил флешку из квартиры Джо Харрисона.  
— Я же сказал, у меня есть то, что тебе нужно. Ракетные планы.  
— Ах, эти! — распевно произнес Мориарти, шагнув вперед и беспечно игнорируя дуло пистолета, направленное в голову. Джон увидел аккуратную стрижку, бледную шею и воротник белоснежной рубашки.  
— Так бери же их! — ледяным тоном произнес Шерлок.  
Мориарти взял флешку из протянутой руки детектива и поднял вверх, зажав между большим и указательным пальцем с видом ребенка, собирающегося запустить по воде «блинчик».  
— Ску-ка! — и он небрежно швырнул ее в бассейн. — Ошибаешься, Шерлок. Я хочу вовсе не этого.  
— Ты хочешь вовсе не этого… — повторяет Шерлок ровно.  
— Конечно, нет. Думаешь, я пошел на все эти хлопоты ради ничтожных планов? Я _оскорблен_ в лучших чувствах! После всего, что случилось, ты так плохо обо мне думаешь? Нет, я знаю, чего хочу. —Мориарти сменил позу, и изменил тон, растягивая слова, словно крылья насекомого. — Безраздельного внимания единственного в мире консультирующего детектива.  
— Полагаю, оно у тебя есть, — ответил Шерлок сухо. — Что ты будешь с ним делать?  
— Я не мог сопротивляться желанию увидеть тебя во плоти, Шерлок Холмс, — Мориарти злобно сверкнул глазами. — А кто бы смог? Твои скулы уже часть легенды, и эти глаза… мне не стоит начинать, да, доктор Ватсон? — он заговорщически толкнул Джона локтем, но тот отбросил его руку со смесью ярости и отвращения.  
— Я организовал эту встречу, чтобы передать сообщение, — Мориарти засунул руки в карманы и качнулся на каблуках. — Прочь с моей дороги!  
— Ты делаешь это весьма трудным.  
— То же могу сказать про тебя.  
— Почему? — с расстановкой произнес Шерлок, и мысли Джона заметались в том же направлении. — Зачем ты разыскиваешь меня, выстраивая сложные схемы, чтобы меня заинтересовать, если хочешь, чтобы я просто ушел с твоего пути?  
Мориарти шагнул назад и наклонился, чтобы прошептать Джону в ухо. Кровь бросилась Джону в голову.  
— А он умный, правда? Понимаю, почему он тебе нравится. Всегда думает.  
Его дыхание ощущалось столь близко к коже, что волоски на руках встали дыбом. По покрытой холодным потом шее Джона побежали мурашки.  
Мориарти выпрямился, поправил галстук и склонил голову в сторону. Посмотрел на Джона, подняв брови, ухмыльнувшись, и повернулся к Шерлоку.  
— Прости, твой доктор _так_ отвлекает. Я еще не ответил на заданный вопрос. Потому что без игры, Шерлок, ты бы не воспринял меня всерьез. Ты бы не знал, на что я способен. Я очень люблю играть в игры, хотя не все является игрой. Знаешь, что случится, если ты не оставишь меня в покое?  
Шерлок возвел очи горе.  
— Дай-ка подумать… Ты меня убьешь. Скука.  
Джон закрыл глаза. Беспомощность практически вызывала боль. В голове стучало, тошнотворная пульсация паники и отчаяния.  
С лица Мориарти словно сбросили личину, обнажая звериную суть.  
— Нет, Шерлок, я тебя _сожгу_! Я тебе сердце _выжгу_!  
Первобытный инстинкт заглушил все мысли. Джон рванулся вперед и обхватил Мориарти поперек груди отчаянной железной хваткой.  
— Беги, Шерлок! — выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Острые углы семтекса впились в грудь Джона, а Мориарти ликующе расхохотался.  
— Очень хорошо! — воскликнул он, шатаясь и стремясь сохранить равновесие.  
Детектив не двинулся с места. Он не отрывал взгляда от красного огонька снайперской винтовки.  
Череп Джона, казалось, был готов разорваться от напряжения. _Мориарти умрет,_ — напряженно думал он, усиливая хватку, пока тот пытался вырваться из удушающих объятий. _Мориарти…_ Давление нарастало, раскалывая виски. _Мориарти,_ — подумал он опять и почувствовал отчетливо странное, почти знакомое ощущение в шее.  
Словно его мозг вот-вот чихнет.  
_«Не надо»,_ — подумал он. — _«Только не дар, не сейчас. Не для снайпера, бога ради, не сейчас…»_  
Ощущение исчезло.  
Джон был настолько ошарашен произошедшим, что даже забыл о взрывчатке и безумном психопате. Он послал Шерлоку встревоженный взгляд, желая донести до него то, что только что случилось, но надо было заняться непосредственной угрозой.  
— Если ваш снайпер нажмет на курок, мистер Мориарти, мы оба взлетим на воздух, — выдавил Джон.  
— Разве он не мил? — Мориарти закряхтел, когда Джон сжал руки крепче. — Теперь вижу, зачем ты держишь его рядом. Такой преданный. Но… упс!  
Танцующий огонек прицела исчез с груди Джона и появился у Шерлока на лбу.  
— Боюсь, вы раскрыли карты, доктор Ватсон, — Мориарти вальяжно отклонился, опираясь на его грудь. ( _непереводимая игра слов, show a hand — показать руку и раскрыть карты_ )  
Джон расцепил руки и отступил назад. Красные точки опять зажглись на семтексе. Мориарти отряхнул дорогой костюм. Выхода нет. Если бы только Джон мог _думать_ …  
Шерлок. Шерлок может думать. Может быть, Шерлок, сможет подумать за обоих.  
Джон закрыл глаза и прислушался к эхо плещущейся воды, обдумывая отголосок давления в голове, которое он испытал. Одно дело — словить его во сне. Совершенно другое — попытаться его нащупать.  
А потом приходит… нечто. Нечто колеблющееся на краю воображения, нечто не совсем реальное. Моментально ускользающее.  
— Мальчики, это было забавно, — радостно произнес Мориарти, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона. — Все хорошее, однако… вы знаете эту пословицу. Пришло время получить сувенир на память и отправиться домой.  
Джон сглотнул, и с этим действием слабое давление вернулось. Оно перемещалось — сначала было над бровью, потом ушло в затылок. Теперь его можно было легко узнать, но так же легко упустить. Как песок, утекающий сквозь пальцы.  
В худшем раскладе Джон усилил бы дар снайпера, но он мог усилить и Шерлока. За этот шанс стоило ухватиться.  
Шерлок переместил вес, занимая более устойчивую позицию.  
Резкий электрический импульс прошил позвоночник Джона. Пульс подскочил, когда ощущение онемения появилось в кончиках пальцев. Надежда и страх обуяли его в равной мере, ошеломляя своей мощью. _«Шерлок!»_ — подумал он. — _«Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Шерлок!»_  
Раздался резкий вдох.  
— Ого! — произнес Шерлок, широко раскрыв глаза. — О-о-о…  
Джон не смог удержаться от откровенной ухмылки. Он всегда умел отлично целиться!  
— Ты не собираешься убивать Джона! — отчеканил Шерлок.  
— Интересная теория, — пропел Мориарти, но что-то в его голосе заставило Джона замереть, — особенно учитывая то, что в нашей компании он один обвешан взрывчаткой. Но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится.  
— Ты не собираешься убивать Джона, — повторил Шерлок, — потому что хочешь взять его с собой. Он и есть твой приз в этой маленькой игре. «Сувенир на память», как ты изволил выразиться.  
Сердце Джона опять пустилось вскачь. Он в шоке уставился на Шерлока.  
Мориарти на этот раз не произнес ни слова, лишь повел плечами.  
— О да, — тень улыбки тронула уголок губ Шерлока. — Все эти задачки, сложные преступления, ограниченные сроки, заботливо подброшенные ключи. Все это _чересчур_ трудоемко, чтобы просто заинтересовать меня, а в итоге просто приказать, чтобы я свалил с твоего пути. Нет, у тебя был другой мотив. Ты что-то узнал и захотел посмотреть, как мы работаем. Ты хотел понаблюдать за _Джоном._  
Шерлок сделал шаг вперед, по-прежнему держа Мориарти на мушке.  
— Уверен, что ты сначала был искренне заинтересован во мне. Возможно, именно из-за меня ты затеял свой маленький проект, но что-то случилось, что заставило тебя поменять приоритеты. Ты встретил Джона Ватсона и в тот же день взорвал первую бомбу.  
— Блестящий рассказчик, не так ли? — обратился Мориарти к Джону, и в его тоне промелькнуло что-то неистовое. — Попытка польстить? Он все это придумал ради тебя? Слышал, что он не самый деликатный партнер.  
— Ты не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не оставить подсказки, — продолжил Шерлок, улыбаясь шире. — Умная маленькая визитная карточка. Три леворуких жертвы. Намек на то, что к Левшам стоит присмотреться. Потому что ты знал — Джон не истинно леворукий. И потому что ты знал, что _ты тоже не Левша_.  
Мориарти сделал три длинных размеренных шага по направлению к Шерлоку и остановился. Засунул руки в карманы, с интересом наклонил голову.  
— Шерлок Холмс! — произнесенное имя прорезало воздух, словно опасное и острое лезвие. — Похоже, я тебя недооценил.  
— Ты не левша с рождения, — Шерлок вошел в дедуктивный раж, выстреливая скороговоркой свои выводы, но не опуская пистолета. — Ты никогда не был левшой. Родился правшой, как большинство людей, но в весьма юном возрасте понял, что будет выгодно скрыть свою способность. Тебе удалось обмануть тестирование в начальной школе. Впечатляюще, но не так уж и трудно, учитывая, что аналитики не рассчитывают повстречать детей, _притворившихся_ леворукими. Ты так долго играл в Левшу, что твое тело привыкло к этому.  
— У тебя есть дар, более чем очевидно, и этот дар дал тебе возможность сразу распознать в Джоне не обычного левшу. Более того — ты увидел, что Джон может быть тебе полезен. Весьма полезен!  
— О-о-о… —выдохнул Мориарти, почти подпрыгнув. — А ты _хорош_! Чертовски хорош! Прекрасный план, не так ли? Я знал, что ты клюнешь на эту удочку. Это твоя… слабость. — Он, смакуя, произнес последнее слово, словно изысканную шутку. — Всегда хочешь, чтобы все было по-умному. Итак, мы заканчиваем игру?  
Мориарти крутанулся к Джону и склонился в шутливом поклоне, затем выпрямился, цепко схватив его за локоть и потянув к себе.  
— Всегда мечтал о домашнем питомце. Когда был ребенком, мне запрещали, особенно после случая с кошкой и швейными ножницами, — он опустил подбородок на плечо Джона и подмигнул ему по-совиному. Джон упорно смотрел вперед. — Так что, Джонни? Мой… праворукий друг?  
Джон не двигался. На него опять накатило это ощущение, как будто он сейчас чихнет. Он прекрасно понимал, как легко ошибиться и спутать его с чем-то еще, так сильно оно было похоже на игру воображения. Но у Мориарти _был дар_ , очевидно, и опасный дар. Не было времени просчитывать шансы. Джон должен рассеять это давление прямо сейчас, пока не будет абсолютно уверен, что _то_ , что он может сделать (что бы это ни было) будет предназначено Шерлоку и только ему.  
Каким-то образом он знал, что ему это удастся.  
Словно наводишь оружие, хотя нет, не совсем так. Словно зажигаешь фонарь, направляя луч и смотришь на Шерлока в его свете, на светлые глаза, словно сталь, на влажный локон, прилипший ко лбу. Если им удастся выбраться, думает Джон, он отведет непокорный завиток и прижмется губами к этому месту.  
Когда по телу проходит дрожь, это уже не удивительно, но факт, что его это уже не удивляет — поразителен.  
Глаза Шерлока расширяются, и он смотрит на Джона. Бровь едва заметно изгибается.  
Джон в ответ слабо кивает.  
Улыбка Шерлока превращается в оскал.  
— Всего одна вещь, мистер Мориарти, — любезным тоном произносит Шерлок. — По поводу вашего дара. Возможно, вы захотите использовать его прямо сейчас. Верю, вы сможете сказать, что Джон вам больше не будет полезен.  
Внезапно Мориарти выпустил локоть Джона и, повернувшись, пристально посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Мой брат будет крайне заинтересован в вашей замечательной способности, — добавил Шерлок. — Особенно в том, что она не была задокументирована. Уверен, он найдет способ изменить положение вещей. — Он сделал паузу, и улыбка исчезла с его лица. — Думаю, вы вполне раскрыли _ваши_ карты.  
Точка лазерного прицела продолжала блуждать по груди Джона.  
Мориарти провел рукой по лицу.  
— Приятно было поболтать, — произнес он, наконец. Сделал несколько шагов к двери, его шаги начали отдаляться, медленно, нарочито, затем остановились.  
— Однако, я немного разочарован. Доктор Ватсон должен был немного украсить мое рабочее место. Это было бы веселее, чем золотые рыбки.  
Дверь позади Джона с треском захлопнулась.  
Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от Джона, начал медленно опускать пистолет.  
Дверь открылась опять.  
— Это я, — голос Мориарти опять мягкий и медоточивый. — Я _такой_ непостоянный… это _моя_ слабость. Лишь хотел сказать… Я бы убил тебя сейчас, но это так скучно. Я должен тебе нечто большее, гораздо более особенное, чтобы соответствовать случаю. — Тихий смешок. — Ах, эти мысли приходят в самое неподходящее время. Чао, Шерлок Холмс! Доктор Ватсон!  
— Поймаю… тебя… позже, — ответил Шерлок.  
Дверь в очередной раз щелкнула. Красный мерцающий огонек исчез.  
Они ждали, казалось, вечность, и вода тихо плескалась о бортики бассейна. Затем разом выдохнули. Шерлок бросился вперед, опускаясь на колени, и начал возиться с застежками смертоносного одеяния.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Джон едва мог набрать воздуха в легкие. Жилет расстегнулся, Шерлок сдернул его с плеч и отбросил как можно дальше. Облегчение накатило на Джона, он покачнулся почти в полуобморочном состоянии.  
— Джон, ты в норме?  
— Да.  
Шерлок исчез за дверью, куда ушел Мориарти, и нога Джона в очередной раз отказалась служить. Джон, пошатываясь и проклиная все на свете, сполз по стене и уткнулся носом в колени. Шнур от наушника все еще вился вокруг шеи, связывая с Мориарти. Он грубо вырвал наушник и швырнул прочь, к безжизненному жилету со взрывчаткой.  
Шерлок вернулся почти сразу, мертвенно-белый; Джон никогда его таким не видел. Пистолет забыт в его руке.  
— А ты в порядке? — выдавил Джон.  
— Что? Да, — Шерлок начал шагать, тяжело дыша и размахивая пистолетом. — То, что ты сделал… Своим даром. Ты… дважды. Целенаправленно?  
— Да. Целенаправленно.  
— Это было… удивительно, — Шерлок остановился, посмотрел на Джона и улыбнулся широкой искренней улыбкой. Самое лучшее зрелище, какое Джон когда-либо видел.  
Шерлок запихнул оружие в карман, наклонился и протянул руку. Джон ее принял.

***

Жизнь — не райские кущи, факт.  
Была поездка на такси, во время которой состоялся долгий разговор с Лестрейдом. Шерлок говорил хоть и оживленно, но полулежа на сиденье, обессиленный от пережитого волнения. Джон раскачивался вперед-назад, наблюдая, как незнакомые огни городских окраин уступают место уюту хорошо знакомых зданий. Лондон принимал их обратно, в свое бьющееся сердце.  
Спустя какое-то время Шерлок, не прекращая разговора, притянул Джона ближе. В задней части автомобиля было прохладно, а Джон остался без пальто. Он устроил голову на теплом Шерлоковом плече и почувствовал, как рука друга крепко его обняла. Когда он открыл глаза, такси уже подъехало к дому.  
Расплатиться с таксистом, с трудом разыскать ключи, потому что чертовски холодно, преодолеть семнадцать ступенек, закрыть дверь, снять верхнюю одежду, и, конечно, услышать в очередной раз трель Шерлокова телефона.  
Пока Шерлок отвечал, Джон развел огонь в камине, потому что это не требовало серьезной мыслительной деятельности, а мыслей в голове почти не осталось. К тому же, он замерз, что было довольно странно. В бассейне он думал, что никогда больше не ощутит холода. Он засунул в угли разожженную лучину и выпрямился, увидев, что Шерлок смотрит на него с торжественным и нечитаемым выражением.  
— Как ты меня нашел? — Джон вдруг ощутил неловкость при виде серьезного выражения на лице Шерлока.  
— Розовый телефон, — Шерлок вытащил аппарат из кармана и положил на столик. — Последний сигнал. Фотография бассейна.  
— Ого!  
Воцарилась тишина.  
— Твои вещи, — произнес Шерлок ровно, — думаю, тебе понадобится сумка.  
Внутри Джона все перевернулось.  
— Что? — прошептал он.  
— Перед тем, как уйти, — Шерлок выглядел озадаченным, — ты сказал, что…  
Больше он ничего не успел добавить, потому что Джон схватил его за лацканы пиджака и вовлек в сумасшедший яростный поцелуй, почти сбивший с обоих с ног.  
— Долбанный идиот! — наконец, выдохнул Джон, потянув за темный локон и поцеловав то самое место, которое заприметил больше часа назад. — Я похож на человека, который хочет съехать?  
Шерлок в замешательстве нахмурился, но затем улыбнулся краешком рта и хмыкнул.  
— Полагаю, что нет.  
— Если тебе нужна помощь с дедукцией в конкретно этой ситуации, только скажи, —прошептал Джон.  
Вместо ответа Шерлок крепко прижал его к себе. Джон ожидал, что за объятием последует поцелуй, но его не было. Шерлок все крепче сжимал Джона железной хваткой, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо.  
Так они простояли довольно долго.  
Наконец, Шерлок рвано вздохнул и слегка отстранился.  
— Ты сказал мне, — начал он мрачно, испытующе глядя на Джона. — Я хотел ответить, что я никогда так не делал.  
— Ты ничего не должен… — Джон обнаружил, что не может вымолвить ни слова.  
— То, что ты говорил… о смерти друзей на глазах, — начал Шерлок, но не закончил. Он смотрел на Джона с задумчивой растерянной улыбкой.  
Джон коснулся пальцами влажной острой скулы.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Ммм.  
— Хорошо, — улыбка Джона такая же растерянная, как у Шерлока. Детектив немного переступил с ноги на ногу и расслабил руки, но, казалось, был бы счастлив обнимать Джона бесконечно. Джон нисколечко не возражал бы.  
— Лишь одна вещь, — Шерлок поднял бровь в ответ. — В бассейне. Ты вычислил дар Мориарти?  
Глаза Шерлока засияли от удовольствия, улыбка стала шире. До Джона дошло, что Шерлок терпеливо ждал именно этого вопроса.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Я все объяснил Лестрейду, но ты, видимо, спал.  
— Прости.  
— Да нет, все отлично, — он, наконец, неохотно отпустил Джона. Это выражение Джон знал очень хорошо и невольно отступил, чтобы опереться на спинку кресла.  
— Дар Мориарти, — начал чеканить Шерлок, поворачиваясь, чтобы видеть Джона, — очень простой, но весьма опасный. Он может определить слабое место человека.  
Джон нахмурился.  
— Что это значит?  
— Любое самое уязвимое место, ахиллесову пяту, а также способ использовать его для своих целей — Мориарти мог все это вычислить.  
— Каким же _гребаным_ способом тебе удалось это вывести?  
Шерлок перестал расхаживать по комнате и наклонил голову в знак благодарности.  
— Мне помогли.  
Джон вспыхнул.  
— Да, но ты должен был об этом догадаться!  
Усмешка.  
— Простая логическая задачка. Учитывая поведение Мориарти, с большой вероятностью можно было предположить, что он догадался о твоем даре, когда мы встретились. Но как? Когда ты впервые повстречал Мориарти, я еще ничего не знал. Даже Майкрофт, с его даром Аналитика, не смог ничего выяснить. Следовательно, Мориарти должен был обладать способностью мгновенно выявить твой дар, причем совершенно нетрадиционным способом.  
— Итак, какой вывод мы можем сделать о его даре? Он должен быть таков, чтобы у хозяина была веская причина его скрывать. И должна была быть возможность его легко скрыть, как и твой дар.  
— Так, — Джон кивнул, — пока все ясно.  
— До меня дошло, после того как ты… ушел, насколько прав ты был относительно потенциальной опасности твоего дара, — Шерлок замолк в отчаянии, махнув рукой. — Черт… Да… Левый, правый, случайный каламбур, можно продолжить? ( _непереводимая игра слов «left» — «ушел» и «левша», «right» - «прав» и «правша»_ ).  
— Конечно, пожалуйста, — Джон откашлялся в попытке сдержать смех.  
Шерлок выждал паузу, опершись на собственное кресло, и, хотя уголок его рта подрагивал в улыбке, выражение лица было настолько серьезным, что веселье Джона угасло, как свеча на ветру.  
— Казалось, твой дар должен давать неоспоримые преимущества, прежде всего, но… я ошибся. Он может быть силой, разумеется, но может быть и слабостью. Пока ты не мог им управлять, в то время, — добавил Шерлок, — он был скорее слабостью, чем силой. Реально, твоей самой большой слабостью.  
— Выходит, Мориарти вычислил мой дар, как только мы с ним увиделись, потому что он — моя самая большая слабость?  
— Он _был_ твоей слабостью, — поправил Шерлок.  
— _Был._  
— Да. Я думаю, что Мориарти немедленно просек твой дар при первой же встрече. Причем мгновенно, потому что ты усилил его. В тот самый момент дар был твоим самым уязвимым местом, потому что ты ничего о нем не знал. А поскольку ты усилил Мориарти, он ощутил это в полной мере.  
Джон посмотрел на свои руки, стискивавшие спинку кресла.  
— Это… непросто воспринять.  
Шерлок влез на кресло и устроился на его спинке.  
— Мориарти изначально, скорее всего, преследовал меня, но его планы изменились, когда ты попал в поле зрения. Твой дар потенциально мог сделать его более эффективным в его работе.  
— Потому что он мог бы… читать людей быстрее. И легче.  
— Невозможно точно сказать, как именно ты на него повлиял бы, но да.  
Джон кивнул.  
— Верно. Выходит, все расследования, все эти бомбы… но зачем столько хлопот? Почему просто не забрать меня сразу?  
— Во-первых, он хотел меня отвлечь, — сказал Шерлок с оттенком вины, — ведь изначальной целью был именно я. Его маленькая игра, как он ее назвал, в конечном итоге, была ему выгодна, потому что он хотел убедиться в некоторых моментах, прежде чем сбежать с тобой. И первое, в курсе ты своих возможностей или нет. А если ты знаешь, то можешь ли контролировать. Чем больше он наблюдал, тем яснее ему становилось, что твое присутствие идет мне на пользу. А также то, что ты не управляешь своим даром. Идеальный сценарий!  
— Боже, — Джон потер шею. — Ощущаю себя призовым гусем.  
Шерлок усмехнулся, глядя заблестевшими глазами на Джона.  
— Вроде того. Только не принимай близко к сердцу.  
Джон поднял брови. Шерлок зеркально повторил его движение.  
— И ты обо всем догадался, потому что Мориарти раскусил меня в первый же момент встречи?  
Шерлок слегка покраснел.  
— Он же намекал на это довольно неуклюже сегодня.  
— И ты попросил его использовать свой дар? — медленно произнес Джон. — Зачем?  
— Очевидно! Тебе ведь удалось дважды взять под контроль свой дар, потому что я почувствовал его действие дважды за короткий промежуток времени. А раз ты научился управлять им…  
— Он больше не является моей слабостью, — закончил Джон. — Я бы отказался использовать его ради Мориарти. Он был бы вынужден применять силу.  
— Ты стал существенно менее привлекательным призом, — согласился Шерлок. — Я оказался прав. Как только он увидел, что ситуация изменилась, он решил, что овчинка выделки не стоит.  
— Верно, — по привычке подтвердил Джон, но затем спустя мгновение воскликнул.  
— Нет, подожди, Шерлок!  
Тот вскочил с кресла, подошел к камину и поворошил уголья кочергой.  
— В чем дело?  
Джон выпрямился и сделал шаг.  
— У Мориарти были способы заставить меня работать на него. Он не погнушался бы угрозами или насилием. Это не причина, почему он ушел. Должно быть что-то еще.  
— Он безумен, — отрезал Шерлок.  
— _Твоя_ слабость, — произнес Джон. — Шерлок, ты велел ему применить дар, и он увидел твою болевую точку. Возможно…  
— Мориарти уже сказал тебе про мою болевую точку, — глаза Шерлока мерцали в свете огня, — я не могу устоять перед головоломками.  
Джон наклонил голову и подошел ближе. Его телефон, забытый на кухне, залился трелью.  
— Майкрофт! — мысли Джона перескочили на другой предмет. — Майкрофт в курсе произошедшего?  
— Он обо все узнает, — Шерлоку удалось выглядеть лишь немного обиженным, — ему следует об этом знать. Как ненавистно мне это признавать, но он может тебе помочь. Лучший в мире специалист по дарам, однозначно. Факт, о котором он никогда не позволит забыть.  
Телефон зазвонил опять. Со вздохом Джон взял трубку. Стало тепло, и Шерлок снял пиджак и начал засучивать рукава.  
 _Прошу вашего присутствия на встрече завтра утром в 10 часов. МХ.  
Отменил всех ваших пациентов на следующей неделе. МХ._  
Джон устало засмеялся.  
— Кажется, Майкрофту уже обо всем доложили.  
— Дело рук Лестрейда, полагаю.  
Еще один звонок.  
 _Был рад узнать, что место вашего жительства не изменилось. МХ._  
Джон прочел это вслух, улыбаясь.  
Он услышал, как Шерлок хмыкнул в гостиной.  
— Со стороны Майкрофта это равносильно букету цветов, надеюсь, ты знаешь об этом.  
— Видимо, я должен быть польщен, — рассмеялся Джон.  
 _Завтра в десять. Спасибо, Майкрофт. ДВ._  
Джон нажал «отослать» и положил телефон обратно. Огонь в камине весело потрескивал. Вдруг внезапно им овладело изнеможение, не медленной тихой волной, а порывом штормового ветра. Он тяжело оперся о кухонный стол и закрыл глаза.  
— Боже. Кажется, по мне проехал асфальтоукладочный каток.  
Он услышал подтверждающее бормотание Шерлока и открыл глаза. Шерлок наблюдал за ним из гостиной, что-то в развороте его плеч говорило о такой же сильной усталости.  
Шерлок кивнул в сторону спальни. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, с рукавами, засученными до локтей и в расстегнутой на шее рубашке. На бледной коже мерцали отражения язычков пламени из камина.  
— Пойдем в постель, — предложил он.  
Несмотря на усталость, при низких нотках в голосе Шерлока Джона окутало тепло, разгоняющее боль в мышцах. Он почувствовал, как медленный прилив возбуждения учащает пульс, хоть тело и отчаянно протестовало.  
Вдруг возникла неотложная надобность — отмыться от грязи. Прежде чем размышлять, как примирить потребность во сне и желание сорвать все пуговицы с белоснежной рубашки Шерлока, надо отскрести себя от вони хлора и страха.  
— Мне нужно в душ, — заявил он, скорее для себя, чем для друга.  
Выражение лица Шерлока, открытое и мягкое, уступило место разочарованию.  
Глаза Джона округлились. Что-то новенькое. Нечасто ему приходилось видеть Шерлока таким, неуверенным, робким. Они только начали строить отношения, и едва ли у них было много возможностей узнать друг друга.  
Уж очень многое отвлекало в последнее время.  
— Ты… считай, что получил приглашение, — Джон смотрел Шерлоку в глаза, — просто… моя одежда. Благоухаю, как бассейн. И взрывчатка.  
Лицо Шерлока смягчилось, милое смешение нервозности и облегчения. Джон неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Если хочешь, конечно.  
— Присоединюсь через минуту, — Шерлок слабо кивнул и тоже улыбнулся.  
Спустя десять минут Джон стоял в запотевшей ванной, наслаждаясь божественным ощущением горячей воды, стекающей по телу. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз спал или ел, но это было несущественно. Сухая корка из пота и хлорки исчезла вместе со следами мыла и шампуня.  
Дверь ванной открылась, закрылась, и рука тронула край занавески.  
— Джон?  
— Забирайся.  
Шерлок залез в ванную и задвинул занавеску. Совершенно нагой, весь из упругих мышц и резких контуров. Шокирующе уязвимый. Джон немного подвинулся.  
Шерлок подождал. Основная масса воды падала на Джона, разлетаясь мелкими брызгами на темные кудри и плечи детектива.  
— Тебе нужно… — Шерлок напрягся. — То есть, я…  
— Позволь мне, — сказал Джон, беря в руку мыло, — иди ближе.  
Он намылил грудь Шерлока, спустился вниз по стройному упругому телу, опять вверх по ребрам, бокам. Скользкими от мыльной пены руками притянул его ближе, проведя по бокам и сжимая округлости полушарий. Член Шерлока розовый, твердый, слегка изогнутый зажат между их телами. Джон обхватил его мыльной рукой, и Шерлок всхлипнул.  
Потом головокружительный туман, пар, горячая льющаяся вода, теплые скользкие руки. Шерлок откидывает голову, когда Джон начинает нежно его поглаживать. Эти полустоны, низкие беспомощные звуки, вскоре он вздрагивает, обмякает, и начинает ласкать Джона в облаке пара. Спустя всего несколько секунд Джон следует за ним, крепко обняв Шерлока.  
Они с трудом выбираются из ванной, разгоряченные, расслабленные. Джон ощущает, словно душа парит отдельно от тела, которое, судя по всему, в блаженстве было смыто вместе с мыльной пеной в сливное отверстие.  
Спустя какое-то время они забираются под гладкие прохладные простыни Шерлоковой кровати, и Джон не понимает, чем он заслужил такое счастье. Может быть, день под смертельной угрозой дал неплохую прибавку к карме. Но когда Шерлок проскальзывает своей теплой, все еще влажной ногой между его ногами, Джон осознает, что постиг понятие абсолютного блаженства.  
— Твой дар, — произнес Шерлок, блуждая руками по обнаженному телу Джона (лучший в мире отвлекающий маневр). — Как ты научился им управлять? Думаешь, на твой контроль… можно полагаться?  
— Не знаю, — признался Джон. — Все дело в… распознавании ощущений. — Он попытался подобрать слова, чтобы описать это странное, неопределенное давление. — Мне было нужно признать, что некоторые вещи не являются игрой воображения. Как только я однажды смог зафиксировать это чувство, я начал легче его опознавать. И когда в бассейне я его уловил, то смог… рассеять, отогнать прочь. А затем вдруг я понял, как его направлять. Каким-то образом я подумал, что у меня получился, если ты будешь мишенью. Думаю… думаю, в тебя мне прицелиться легко.  
— Потрясающе! — прошептал Шерлок. — Совершенно непохоже на мой дар. Я не могу себя остановить, впрочем, в этом не бывает необходимости.  
— Он постоянно активен?  
— Ммм… с пиковой активностью, если говорить точно.  
— Это не утомляет?  
В темноте Джон ощутил улыбку на губах у Шерлока.  
— Я не знаю, какова жизнь без этого дара, но видимо, нет. Не особенно.  
Веки Джона потяжелели. Он хмыкнул.  
— Это многое объясняет.  
— Ты можешь активировать его сейчас? — Длинные ступни Шерлока потерлись об его голень, и это было удивительно приятно.  
— Ммм? — Джон почти уплыл в объятия Морфея. Слова Шерлока отдавали сюрреализмом.  
Рука нежно провела по шее и плечу.— Можешь… запустить свой дар?  
Джон моргнул.  
— Что? Сейчас? Ты сошел с ума!  
Вместо ответа Шерлок скользнул рукой ниже к предплечью и захватил руку Джона в свою. Сердце Джона застучало сильнее.  
— Нечестно, — запротестовал было он, но Шерлок улыбнулся и обхватил указательный палец губами. Последовавший поток проклятий заставил его рассмеяться.  
— Ладно! — выдохнул Джон, когда Шерлок принялся за следующий палец. — Я не могу… Боже мой! ... не могу ничего обещать!  
Шерлок выпустил пальцы Джона из плена, приласкав на прощание языком. Его глаза заблестели в тусклом свете, проникавшем через окно. Он кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Но мы продолжим с этим позже, — добавил Джон.  
Очередной глубокий смешок.  
— Давай же!  
Джон перевел дыхание и немного выждал, пока успокоится пульс. Он попытался вспомнить ощущение давления в месте, где оно последний раз оставило след. Слабый отпечаток над бровью. Отголосок ощущения в плече. Все моментально исчезло.  
— Потерял, — пробормотал Джон. — Прости. Подожди.  
Но память есть, и она работает, начинает выстраивать, придавать форму и вес. Вот оно, перед глазами Джона, мягко пульсирует и все, что он должен сделать — найти цель. Луч фонаря сквозь тьму. Он кашляет, и кончики пальцев начинает покалывать. В этот раз правой руки. Очень слабо.  
Глаза Шерлока широко раскрываются, и Джон знает, что это значит.  
А потом Шерлок улыбается, странной, немного горькой улыбкой, отчего в горле у Джона перехватывает.  
— Сработало? — Джон знает ответ, но хочет его услышать.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо? — Джон придвигается чуть ближе, стараясь не раствориться в радости успеха. — Что ты нашел? Что-то интересное?  
— О тебе! — ответил Шерлок.  
— Обо мне?  
— Точнее говоря, _о нас_.  
— Если будешь вредничать, в следующий раз забуду, как это делать.  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
— Майк Стэмфорд.  
— Считай это вторым предупреждением, — прошептал Джон. Веки опять становились такими же тяжелыми, как руки и ноги. — Причем здесь Майк Стэмфорд?  
В голосе Шерлока прозвучала улыбка.  
— Ты знаешь его дар?  
— Нет, — Джон довольно хорошо знал Майка, но они никогда не затрагивали эту тему. Люди стремились избегать обсуждения своих даров с Левшами.  
— Он соединяет людей, — произнес Шерлок. — Как правило, для деловых целей. Совместные исследования, поездки. Случайное приятельство, если он знает двух совместимых людей. Иногда он устраивает романтические отношения, но довольно редко. — Он сделал паузу. — Я понял это почти сразу, как с ним познакомился. Вот почему я попросил его подыскать мне соседа по квартире.  
— В тот день я столкнулся с ним в парке.  
— Да.  
Пауза.  
Джон медленно открыл глаза.  
— Мой дар, Шерлок…  
— Когда ты встретил Майка в парке, — начал Шерлок, но Джон уже его не слышал, вспоминая тот день. « _Брось, кто захочет со мной жить?_ » И его _плечо_ , которое адски разболелось прямо там, на скамейке…  
— Что происходит, — прервал его Джон, — когда подобный дар соединять людей… усиливается?  
Губы Шерлока прижались к его лбу. Глубокий шепот ответил:  
— _Вот это_.


End file.
